There must be a God
by RiversEdge
Summary: A growing relationship between Rogue and Jean as well as a growing understanding and control over Rogue's deathly touch...Will Rogue finally be able to control her powers? Stick around to find out!...Reviews pleaze and thank you! story rating might change
1. Caught?

**_There must be a God_**

**Authors Note:** The character Danny, is the only character I own everyone else belongs to someone more creative then me. This story is not really connected to the storylines of any of the movies, I just made it up for the perverted imagination that I have. Heheheh. But anyways, this is my VERY first X-Men fic…and to tell you the truth, it's about damn time that I wrote one.

**Reviews:** I really would love to know what you guy's think of my first X-Men fic! I love to get feedback so do not be shy! EnJoY!

The only sound to be heard was the scratching of pencils against paper as I stare at my test sheet and focus hard on the trick question in front of me. I know I can figure this answer out, I just know it, but for some reason all I can think about is her beautiful eye's and long brown hair swaying magnificently in the imaginary breeze.

_Come on Marie…not now_ Marie sternly thought to herself as she shook her head from side to side in an attempt to rid the personal fantasy from her mind. She took a deep breath and held it for a second before stealing a glance at the beautiful angel not two rows down from hers sitting at her desk.

_Look away Marie…you gotta look away right now before she catches you_ Marie coaxed herself as she tried to keep her eyes tamed for probably the thousandth time since the first time she laid eyes on the true beauty. _Look away Marie…I mean it...she'll catch you _Marie continued as she finally forced her eyes and her attention back to the test in front of her.

She studied the plain text in front of her as she struggled to erase the feelings of want between her thighs as well as the fantasy of an alternate world where the beautiful angel would cradle her in her arms and touch her everywhere. Touch her in places both innocent and not so innocent, in places that haven't been felt for so long. _If there is a God_- **_Marie get back to your test you only have five minutes left_** interrupted the voice of Jean Grey in her mind as Marie jolted her head in the direction of a smiling Jean Grey.

_Oh, my, God!_ Marie thought to herself as she tried to avoid another grin from the slightly amused teacher. _Ok, never ever again…must finish this test and get the hell out of here!_ Marie thought to herself as she studied the last question on her test with determination.

_Yeah, that sort of makes sense_ Marie told herself as she place her pencil on the side of her desk as she let out a frustrated sigh of relief as she placed the now completed test on the far corner of her desk. That test wasn't that bad…good thing I studied this time Marie stated to herself in conversation as she tried to avoid the occasional glances from Jean.

**_I'm sure you did fine Marie_** replied the voice of Jean Grey in Marie's head, _Ms. Grey?_ Marie called out as she tried to figure out whether or not the voice was from her imagination or from Jean Grey herself. **_I couldn't help overhearing what you said…I hope your not offended_** Jean responded in a slightly worried voice.

_Oh no…I'm a little confused…was I speaking out loud or something… I mean how did_- **_oh no, no you weren't talking out loud. I was just trying to contact Professor Xavier through telepathy when I mistakenly picked up your thoughts…I apologize_** Jean interrupted as she rushed through her explanation in hopes that the girl would believe her.

_Mmm… that's ok…so you think I did ok on this test?_ Marie asked through the telepathic link between her mind and Jean's. **_You're a good student Marie, one of my best…I'm sure you did just fine _**replied Jean as she smiled in amusement over the puzzled expression on Marie's features.

**_What's wrong? You seem a little puzzled, is there something wrong? _**Jean asked as she smirked at the younger girls oddly expression features, _what? Oh, no…I've just never spoke to someone without actually speaking the words…this is kinda weird to me, not used to it I guess_. Marie replied as she blushed at Jean's amused grin

**_Well I can understand that_**- Jean tried to continue but was rudely cut off by the ring of the bell signaling the end of the period. _Huh…I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Ms. Grey_ Marie replied as she smiled awkwardly as she picked up her binder and followed the other students out of the classroom.

_She's so cute_ Jean thought to herself as she waited for her next period class to enter her classroom. _Intriguing to…_ Jean stopped midway through her thought to straighten up the crocked desks before finally finding her way to Marie's desk to grab her test paper. Jean picked up the test and held it close to herself as she smiled in amusement at Marie's bashful remarks.

_She's really growing up…not even eighteen years old and already a member of the X-Men…mmm does she ever make that leather suit work for her…you'd think that she was meant to look all sex- wow that's not a good thought!_ Jean scolded herself after catching an impure image of Marie in her X-Men suite with her hips swaying seductively.

_Ok, so now I'm thinking of Marie…a younger then me Marie…and her tight young body just swaying perfectly for my enjoyment…this can't be good…_ Jean thought to herself as the previously empty classroom now filled with the young mutants of her biology class. _There's nothing to worry about…it's just an appreciation towards a very attractive young women…it's not like anything could ever come of this…but why do I suddenly hope there will be? Wha-_ "huh Ms. Grey?" interrupted a young boy by the name of Danny, known by his friends and everyone at the school as 'copycat'.

"Yes Danny?" Jean replied as Danny moved towards the tall women with what appeared to be a pen in his hand, "someone left this behind…I found it on my desk" Danny replied as he handed the pen over to Jean. "Why thank you Danny…it looks like an expensive pen-" "very expensive" interrupted Danny as his voice instantly changed to match Jean's voice. Jean smirked at the young boy's somewhat annoying interruption as she replied, "Danny, you know you're not aloud to use your powers inside the classroom."

"I know I know Ms. Grey…I just can't help it sometimes" replied Danny as he went to sit at his desk. Jean studied the pen curiously as she tried to think of who the pen belonged to, _it can't be Marie's…she was using a pencil today_ Jean thought as she moved to stand next to her desk as the children continued there conversations with each other. "Huh, Ms. Grey?" Danny called out to her from his standing position next to an empty desk at the front of the classroom, "yes Danny" replied Jean as she smiled warmly at the young boy's boyish features.

"I think that pen belongs to Rogue" Danny said while imitating Marie's voice expertly, "Danny what did I say about the-" "I know I know…but you've got to admit, I do it soooo well" Danny stated comically as he turned to return to his seat. "Danny" Jean called out, "yes Ms. Grey?" Danny responded as he turned his attention to a smiling Jean, "thanks", "no problem' Danny responded as he went over to his seat and sat down.

_I'll be sure to give this pen back to Marie later tonight_ Jean thought to herself as she placed the pen on her desk before turning her attention back to her class, ready to begin the seventy-five minute biology class.

_**To be Continued…**_


	2. Two lonely Hearts

_**Two Lonely Hearts**_

**Playground school bell rings, again**

**Rain clouds come to play, again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing? **

Marie slowly removes her black leather gloves, one by one as the music playing on her CD Player, flows through her every thought. She places the long gloves on the bed behind her as her position faces the lonely wall in front of her as her eyes watch the gloomy image of herself in the mirror on the wall, positioned at just the right height to view her face.

The mirror is small but captures every detail; Marie brings her eyes away from her reflection in the mirror as she slowly brings her hands down towards the lower rim of her shirt as she stops for only a moment to let a suppressed sigh escape her depressed lips. Her mind is ice cold as she remembers the hurtful moment that tore her hope of ever remembering the feel of someone with not only their love to hold, but also their body.

"**_I'm sorry Marie…but it just can't be…you can't just expect me to wait forever, you know it's hard to be close to someone, that you can't even touch."_**

The memory of the final reminder of her curse flows through her mind as Marie lets out a single tear as she slowly brings her shirt over her head to land on to the floor without a care as the music plays on.

**Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello...**

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

_Calm down Marie…don't let those tears fall…or you'll know that all the things he said were true…don't cry, Marie…_ Marie tells herself as she tries to stop a third tear from continuing the same pattern as other lonely nights before. She breath's as slowly as she can as she closes her eyes while she holds herself out of her loneliness as she tries to imagine her hands being Jean's.

_Why does imagining her touch make everything seem so much better?_ Marie thinks to herself as she pulls an arm away from her body as she reaches over to her bedside desk to grab for her CD player as she attempts to turn up the volume. After a moment she hears the woman's voice in the song go louder as she moves her hands to unhook her braw.

**don't try to fix me I'm not broken **

**hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide **

**don't cry **

Marie unhooks her braw as she lets it fall uselessly to the floor while she now stands totally naked from the waist up. The music clouds any sound from the world around her as she listens to the beautiful and alluring sound of the piano as she shifts her head from side to side as she enjoys the melody.

Her eyes are closed for the moment. And if it weren't for the sudden feeling of eager eyes watching her from behind she wouldn't have opened her eyes as wide as they could, when the first sight to see in the reflection in the mirror in front of her was the tall thin frame of Jean Grey starring back at her.

"Oh shit!" Marie exclaimed hysterically as she moved to cover her bare breasts with her arms as she abruptly dropped to the floor while she scurried around the floor to grab for her braw and shirt. "Marie! Huh, I'm sorry, I was just…I was...huh…I called out to you but I guess…I guess you didn't hear me" Jean struggled to explain as she swung her body the opposite direction to give both Marie privacy and a chance to hide her own crimson blush.

"Huh…that's ok Ms. Grey…I should have locked the door" Marie replied after just getting her braw on and now trying to control her shaky fingers enough to get her shirt on. _I can't believe she saw my boobs! Wait did she?_ Marie asked her self as she pulled the shirt over her head and waited for a moment to calm her self before standing up from her sitting position to watch Jean's back turned in her direction.

"Marie your yelling" Jean replied in amusement as Marie realized that she still had her CD player on. "Oh ya, sorry" Marie replied as she moved her shaky hands to her ears as to remove her headphones, she then placed them on top of her dresser next to the CD player which she then turned off.

"You can…you can turn around now, I'm dressed." Marie replied as she struggled to control her shaky hands as well as being careful of not thinking anything to close to how she was feeling at the moment. _Calm down Marie; don't be hysterical now, just calm down. We don't want to embarrass Ms. Grey_ Marie told herself as she tried not to blush at the uneasy look on Jean's features.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, it was Jean who finally broke the painful stillness. "Marie, I was just coming here to give you your pen. You huh…you left it in class today and I just wanted to…come around later and give it to you" Jean finally finished as she tried to keep her eyes away from the young girls now clothed chest. _Stop it Jean, you've embarrassed yourself enough already_ Jean thought to herself as Marie struggled to reply, "huh…mmm…well, thank you very…huh…m-much…" Marie looked at the floor below her as she smirked at herself before continuing, "could I sound any dorkier?"

Jean smiled at Marie's comment as she slowly moved towards the still slightly shaky teen, "you're not a dork," Jean corrected as she smiled reassuring to the shy teen, "that's really nice of you to say" Marie replied as another dose of awkwardness filled the room once again, _give her the pen Jean…just hand her the pen and be on your way_ Jean instructed herself as she then handed the pen to the still shaky Marie who shook her head slightly from left to right as she replied, "no, Jean; I'm not wearing my gloves…just put it on the bed and I'll put it away later".

"Oh, all right" Jean replied as she placed the pen on Marie's bed and then moved away from the teen to stand next to the door leading out into the hallway, "I'm really sorry-" "Oh no don't be…it was just an accident" Marie interrupted as she tried to reassure herself that the older women hadn't seen anything more then her bare back.

Jean just stood there for a moment longer to study the bashful features of the young teen before nodding her head while saying, "goodnight" as she then walked out of the room to enter the silence of the hallway as she cringed at the obvious violation of Marie's privacy. "God! Of all the rotten things" Jean said out loud to herself as she made her way to her now private room.

_Oh admit it Jean, you really wanted to see her naked…as wrong as it is, it's not a crime to think about it…or admit to it_ Jean thought to herself as she battled with her true desire to see more of Marie then she really should have. _Come on now, I just got over Scott! For one thing, it's way to early to get over a long-term relationship, and for another thing I shouldn't be thinking about my student in that way! I shouldn't be thinking these things…but I guess a lot of things have changed, she's broken up with Bobby and God knows where Scott is…he's somewhere in the West Coast…when he left me, he really did leave _Jean thought to herself as she rolled her eyes at the memory of his reasons for leaving

"_**Honestly Jean, I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting for you to let me in, you won't let me know what you're really feeling, if you really do love me. Do you love me? Do you love me as a soul mate, or do you love me as family or a friend?" Scott demanded while he avoiding all eye contact with me as I can tell he was waiting for my answer. "Scott please! Don't make me answer-" **_

_**I pleaded as my hands move to brush away the falling tear drops as Scott responds harshly to my reply, "Tell me the truth…I need to know how you really feel, let me know if I'm wasting my life loving someone who doesn't feel the same as me. Am I wasting my life?"**_

Jean finds her self in the safety of her room as she closes and locks her bedroom door before changing into her pajamas and readying for bed.

"_**Tell me…TELL ME!" Scott hollers angrily at me as I struggle to respond to his strange out bursts, "Scott please don't-" "I need to know! I've spent so much of my love on you…I think I deserve to know how you really feel about me" **_

Tears sting Jeans eyes as she spits out the taste of toothpaste from her lips before turning on the warm water so she can wash her face, as the memory of her last fight with Scott continued in her mind.

"_**I don't know how I feel about you...I love you, I know that- Scott! Don't leave! Come back!" I holler back to a retreating Scott as he bursts out of our bedroom as I stand alone, holding my crying self as I hear his voice for the last time echo through the halls, "Forget it Jean…I'm done!"**_

Jean lies in her bed as she feels the salty trail of her tears stream down her features as emotions of anger and sadness over come her as she remembered the end of what she thought was the perfect relationship.

Marie, who also lies in her bed, can only think about the haunting last words from her now ex-boyfriend, Bobby, as she lets a few lonely tears trail down her angelic features.

"_**Marie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…but I can't force myself to believe that I will be happy with a girlfriend I can't even touch" Bobbie truthfully says to me as I try to control my tears, "Bobby please…don't say goodbye" I plead to him as I wait for him to say what I really want him to say. "I'm sorry Marie…but there's nothing more for me to say except…goodbye" Bobby replies as his eyes refuse to look at me as I watch him slowly turn around and walk away. **_

Marie clasped her teary eyes shut while she buries her face in her pillow in the hopes to muffle her sorrow so non of the other girls who shared this room with her would know the pain she was feeling at the moment. After awhile, when Marie finally calmed her self down, she felt sleep take her away to another uneasy dream in her lonely mind.


	3. She's Mutating!

_**She's Mutating! **_

**Authors Note:** Just to remind you, when the font changes to**_ Bold Italic _**like out of know where, it's when either Jean or the Professor catches unintentionally another persons thought, or when they are just sending a thought to someone through telepathically. Just wanted to clear this up in case you guys get confused, my grammar isn't exactly the best. Oh and thanks for the reviews so far guys! You've made me one happy camper.

The room was silent as Jean thoroughly went through the classes new assignment, "So for your next assignment, I want you to gather as much information as possible on all genetic diseases…I expect at least three paragraphs on each and every single- Jordan cut that out!" Jean interrupted herself as the young man sitting in the back of the class was about to light the hair of the boy in front of him on fire. But as soon as the thunderous voice of Jean Grey entered the room, he quickly extinguished the flame from his palm as he sat back in his chair while shrugging apologetically.

Jean eyed him a warning just as the soft giggle from Marie entered her hears as Jean turned her head around to glance amusingly at the young women who immediately stopped as soon as she realized Jean's eyes where now fixed on her. Jean left the smile on her lips as she continued on with her instructions, "as I was saying…at least three paragraphs for ever genetic disease there are-" Jean stopped for a moment to let the loud groans of disapproval echo through the room before finishing her sentence once again, "I expect diagrams of the cells of the disease as well as life expectancy and treatment."

Jean stopped for a moment as she couldn't help but smile amusingly at Marie's obviously disapproving expression as the rest of the class took to the same expression as well, as the thought of more work began to sink in to there minds. "You have 3 weeks to get this project complete. And remember boys and girls, this project is worth 6 percept of your final mark so make sure that you hand it in on time, and that you put some honest to God effort into it!"

As Jean finished her speech, she moved to her desk to pick up her books as she called out to the class again, "get your things together boys and girls, we're going to the library now, so you may all begin your research." Jean replied as the mass of students practically ran for the door.

Now surrounded by the silence of the library, Marie quickly moved to the Biology section of the library, where she spent several minutes looking through biology books. _So unbelievably bored right now_ Marie thought to herself as she put back another biology book while searching throughout the large stack of books for the book she would need. "Bored?" asked the voice of Jean Grey behind Marie as she jumped in surprise.

"No, of course not!" Marie replied as she struggled with her fumbling hands as she held onto another biology book that had the title that read, 'Biology: Genetics'. Jean smirked at the teen's response as she tried to ignore the obvious discomfort of the moment. "You might want to try this book instead," Jean told the young girl as she reached up on the high shelf to reveal a great red book that had the golden titles forming the words, 'Biology: Genetics of the past and present'.

Marie forced her shy eyes to look into Jean's as she smiled graciously "thanks" "no problem" Jean replied just as the young teen moved to place the old book back in it's place before reaching over to Jean to grab the book from her. With the great big book in her hands now, Marie was about to make her way back to her seat when all of a sudden, the great big book slipped out of her hands and fell painfully onto her own foot as she yelped in pain.

"Shit!" Marie practically yelled as she soon found herself being studied by every pair of eyes in the library as Jean tried to suppress a grin as she bent down to try and help the distressed teen. "Are you ok?" Jean asked as she picked up the great book for an embarrassed Marie as eventually all the curious eyes in the room went back to there work. "Yeah I'm ok" Marie replied as she tried to avoided eye contact **_God I'm such a stupid little screw up, way to go Rogue, another proof of Idiocy _**Marie thought to her self as Jean, unintentionally caught the thought.

_Why would she say that about herself_ Jean thought as she grabbed Marie's upper arm in a hopes to get Marie's full attention, "Marie, don't think that way. You're a very smart girl, one of my best students. People make mistakes sometimes and as people we are all untitled to be klutzes on occasion." Jean replied as Marie watched the older women in surprise, "you really think that?" "Well yeah, of course I do. You're as intelligent as you are beautiful Marie…please don't think those strong thoughts again." Jean begged as she smiled at Marie's brightened expression.

Being to caught up in the moment, neither Jean or Marie realized where Jean's hand was touching until Jean's gaze returned to her hand to notice something miraculous. _Oh my God! I'm touching her skin, and she's not absorbing me!_ Jean thought to her self just as Marie's curious eyes fell to match what Jean was focusing on. "Ms. Grey, no!" Marie exclaimed as she jump away from Jean's contact on her partially revealed upper arm. Once again, all eyes were on the pair as Marie frantically picked up her books and left the library as well as a shocked Jean.

Jean just stood there in shock as Ororo Munroe steadily walked to her friend's side as she asked, "What happened Jean?" Jean glanced at her friend before returning her gaze to the direction Marie left in as she replied in a harsh whisper as the people around her slowly went back to work, "I'm not sure…one moment we were just talking, then the next I realized that my hand was making contact with her skin the whole time! Ororo, we touched and she didn't absorb me!"

"What does this mean?" Ororo asked as Jean smiled at the possibility, "it means, that Marie may be mutating. She may be growing control over her powers!" "We have to talk to the Professor!" Ororo replied happily as Jean nodded her head in agreement, "can you stay with my class? I want to go tell the Professor right away, this could be a breakthrough for Marie" Jean replied happily as she left the library before Ororo could protest.

Practically running through the halls now, Jean finally made it to the Professors office in time for the bell to signal the end of the day. As she stood patiently by the door to let the students move by her, she hurriedly went through the opened oak door to find the Professor beaming at her. "Professor, I have news-" "indeed you do" the Professor interrupted as he smiled in happiness, "remarkable isn't it?" Jean smiled affectionately as she knew what the Professor meant, "Marie's getting better, she's learning to control her powers!"

"Yes, she is isn't she? This could mean very good things for Marie's future" the professor stated as his smile brightened his features more so, as Jean nodded her head in agreement. "I know, that if she gets stronger…she'll be able to control her powers longer! Professor we have to strengthen her!" Jean stated as the professor nodded his head in agreement, "yes, now would be the appropriate time for Marie to begin her mental training. If you can train her to control the impossible, then the impossible will be hers to control!"

The Professor stated as Jean sighed in relief, "are we sure that by strengthening her mind, that she will be able to control her powers? I know that we have spent endless days and nights working on the possibility of Marie's future but…are we sure that our hypothesis will be correct? Will strengthening her mind do anything? Or will it just be a waste of time as well as hope?" Jean asked as she now rested her slim figure in one of the Professor's solid oak chairs.

The Professor's expression suddenly took a turn to extreme seriousness as he replied bluntly, "we must try!" Jean nodded her head in agreement as she responded to her old teacher, "I'll make the preparations". And with that, Jean left the Professor's office with a smile of relief on her features and the voice of the Professor in her mind wishing her **_good luck! _**

After getting her books, which she forgot at the library, Jean quickly made her way back to her room to drop off her things. All Jean could think about, was the wonderful possibility of giving back to Marie what the girl obviously missed _I can't wait to speak to her, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her the greatest news she'll ever hear!_ Jean thought to herself as she smiled at the thought of Marie's reaction to the news.

_I should go find her now, tell her the news, and hopefully begin her training_ Jean instructed herself as she moved to open the closed door leading out of her room and out into the hallway. _Wait a minute_ Jean thought to her self as she suddenly closed the part opened door, _I don't know where Marie is. She ran off pretty upset when I touched her bare skin. Could she have gone back to her room? Well, where else would she go?_ Jean continued her private conversation with herself, _I should check just in case, wouldn't want to run around in circles, not a good time for that._

With that said, Jean expertly cleared her mind of all thought as she focused her power on the search for Marie. She reached out with her mental power, searching all through the school for any sign of the young teen. **_Where are you?_** Jean mentally asked to know one in particular as the sight of an empty dorm where Marie slept came into her mind's eyes.

Jean grunted in frustration as she forced herself to widen her range, she focused with all her energy to find that special young women. Unintentionally, Jean found herself picturing Marie's soft bare back from the memory of the night before as she continued to find the young women. "Not now Jean…you have to focus," Jean said out loud to her self as the stubborn image of the young women went away.

After a moment more of searching the area for the young teen, the mental image of a lone woman came into Jean's mental eyes

**The young women sat alone on a great white stone in which appeared to be in the woods. The air brought a gentle cold breeze which made the young women shiver uncontrollably, her face in her hands, rocking her sorrow felt body with each hitched cry. Her gloved hands revealing the women's tears as her white streaks that went for bangs revealed the woman's recognizable identity.**

**_Marie…_**Jean called out in her mind as she struggled to build a link between her mind and Marie's. **_Marie listen to me_** Jean called out, but the teen was to far into her sorrow to hear Jean's worried voice. **_Where are you?_** Jean called out into her mind as her mental eyes scanned the area around her, giving her the recognizable position where Marie was.

Before severing her partial link with Marie, as well as her mental search of the area Jean said her final words before rushing out her bedroom door and down the hall, **_I'll find you…_**


	4. Our Close Call

_**Our Close Call**_

Her pulse beats in my mind as I open the connection just enough to make sure that she's still sitting alone on that great grey stone. I brush past the living clawed arms of the branches of trees and bushes as they scrape against my bare skin. I try to ignore the pain and focus on finding Marie, I take a left and start following a new path as I keep my focus on the mental trail my mind has pointed out to me.

After moving several paces following the trail going left, I come across another two-way trail, but my mind has already prepared itself for this and in just another moment I know that I must take to the left again. **_…It's all my fault_** came the recognizable voice of Marie through the link I had created _I'm getting close_ I think to myself as I feel the presence of Marie deepen with every step I take.

…**_Why me?_** The voice replied as I began to walk faster, **_…Why would you let me suffer like this?_** The voice grew louder and more intense as my expression turned emotionless. I continued to follow the trail as I began to walk faster when I could literally feel Marie, could feel the girl's presence as though she were standing right next to me. So as I brushed past the largest of bushes, I gasped when I saw the depressed young women, still positioned on the grey stone while crying.

…**_I hate you!_** Screamed the voice of Marie's thought just as Marie jumped from her seating positioned to punch the sky, her shrilled scream skyrocketed through my mind as well as my bones. After a moment more of watching the distressed teen, I quietly made my way towards the girl **_Marie…_** I called out using my mind.

"What?" replied the girl in confusion as she looked from left to right in search of the voice; I now stood directly behind the girl as I said out loud, "behind you". At the realization of who was behind her, Marie refused to turn around and face me, "what are you doing here?" she asked as her arms went to hug her self. "I'm here because we need to talk" I reply coolly as I place my hand on her arm while I gently guide Marie to face me.

Her head is down and off to the side as she continues to hug her self with her own arms, I watch her for a moment before I ask, "don't you ever get tired of being the only one to hug you?" She shoots me a confused look as I smile warmly at her young features; I begin to move closer to her. I don't want her to turn away so I place my hands gently on her arms and pull lightly on them to let her know that I want her to release her hold on herself.

Marie still keeps her eyes away from mine as she drops her arms from there previous position as I move closer to her, "how long has it been since someone gave you a hug?" I ask as I stand so close to her that I can almost feel her breath hitching at the sudden closeness of my body to hers. She shrugs as an answer as I let my left hand move up her arm as I say, "look at me" she refuses to look as I thought she would, so my hand continues to make it's slow descent up to her face as she brings her eyes down to watch my hand.

I can't explain what I feel from her when she watches my hand; it's hard to describe her facial expression let alone the sudden but almost unheard moan that escaped from her lips when my hand mistakenly brushes against her breast as I try to forget my own feelings from that moment. She flinches when my hand finally makes its way up her neck, her mouth opens to protest but I hush her doubt away as my other hand moves up to follow the same pattern on the other side.

My hand is on the skin of her neck as I finally say something to her, "relax Marie" she's afraid now, but it seems that the sound of my voice has triggered some sort of feeling of courage and trust in her mind as my hand finally comes to the side of her face. She still doesn't look me in the eye, but that all changes when I gently guide her face to look in my direction with my hand, I then move my hand to cup her chin as I slowly guide her face to look up to my taller form.

She sees me and even though I know that she's afraid I can't help but notice how our eyes just stare into each other, we don't want to look away. So as we stare into each others eyes, my fingertips gently stroke her face as she watches me in almost pure bliss, I then ask her, "how does this feel?" she smiles at me and replies, "like heaven".

We smile at each other and as I move my hands to place themselves around her neck she takes the hint of what I want and moves her hands to place around the small of my back as we close the distance between us. With our arms around each other we hug for what seems like hours, its just Marie and I holding each other alone in the woods that surrounded the school.

She hesitates for a moment before she relaxes into our friendly hug, I try to suppress a moan when I feel her head press itself between my breasts, unintentionally I'm sure, but after a moment Marie seems to realize where her head is resting and moves away from me. She smiles at me as I smile back at her in comfort, I want her to loosen up more and at least remove her gloves but she seems to know what I'm thinking and immediately dismisses it, "no, not now…I mean, we don't know exactly how touchable I am yet, maybe we should wait till later."

"I understand Marie…we should get back to the school anyways, the professor will not be impressed with me if we miss dinner" I reply as Marie grins at me before making her way to walk beside me as we make our way back to the school. "I'm sorry for running away from you earlier, I guess I was a little caught off guard by the idea-" "the idea that you could be touched?" I interrupt as Marie replies, "yeah, that and I was afraid that I had hurt you…it's not like every day that a touch from me won't kill anyone" Marie replies as I move my hand to touch her shoulder as I reply, "this could mean great things for you Marie, you won't have to worry about that anymore".

She flashes me a happy smile as I smile back at her, "I have great news for you Marie…that's part of the reason why I was looking for you" I say as I suddenly remember what the professor and I had discussed earlier, "really? What is it? Know homework for the rest of my life?" Marie asked as I laugh at her last question. "I'm afraid that the homework thing is going to stay in affect, but I have news about a possibility for you…the professor and I have been working very hard to think up a way for you to be able to touch, and since it's obvious that your body is mutating-" "mutating? Please tell me that I'm not going to grow a tail or anything" Marie replies as I laugh at her response.

"Well, maybe a little tail-I'm kidding! It's highly unlikely that you will be growing a tail" I reply, as I can't help but smile at Marie's response to my joke about her getting a tail. "Ok, sorry to interrupt, what else where you going to say?" she asks as I finish what I need to say to her, "well, the professor and I believe that since you are mutating and can handle a curtain amount of contact, that in order to make it permanent we are going to have to strengthen your mind. Teach you to control your powers from your mind." She's looking at me as though I have suddenly sprouted a third eye, as she stays quiet for a few moments.

"How would we do that?" She finally asks as we reach the end of the woods and begin to walk to the entrance to the school. "Well, quite simply we'd have to practice on your mental focus. You're ability to concentrate and control your powers from within, teach you're mind when it needs to use your mutant abilities. You see, the professor and I both believe that the reason why you can't touch anyone without absorbing there powers is because your body believes that it's either in danger or is not even aware of what it's doing. If you can teach yourself to control your body's reactions, then it's possible that you can control your powers." I explain as simply as I can.

"So, you mean that there's a possibility that I will be able to touch anyone I please…and not absorb them?" Marie asks as I nod my head in confirmation. "That's fantastic news!" She practically yells out as she jumps into my arms and gives me the biggest and most affectionate hug I think I have ever had. Before I know it, I find myself pinned to the ground with Marie on top of my as we're laughing and smiling with the joy as well as Marie's outburst of approval.

Time seems to stand still when the sudden realization of how close Marie's lips are to mine seems to add tension to the air around us. I feel her lips move closer to mine, and if it weren't for Marie backing out at the last minute, I'd have sworn that we would have kissed.

"Ok, now would be a good time for me to get off of you" Marie stated as she tried to pick herself up, while I try to control my beating heart. After Marie jumps to her feet she holds out her hand to me as I smile and take her offer of help. Now that we are both standing we continue our way back to the school as we try to laugh off the uncomfortable realization of our close call.


	5. The Basics

**_The Basics_**

After knocking on the door I stand outside of Marie's dorm room, waiting for her to let me in. After a few moments of waiting I hear Marie's voice from the other side, "coming!" she hollers as let a smile form on my features. I wait for maybe another minute or two before the door finally opens to reveal Marie who beams up at me as she moves away from the door so I can get in.

"Not to tired I hope?" I ask as Marie walks to her bed and stands there as I follow her, "Nope, I'm kinda looking forw- I mean I was curious about how this whole thing is going to work…" Marie replies as I smirk at her midway change in her sentence. "So how does this work exactly?" Marie asks as she watches me intently, "well…that's when things get a little weird Marie…I don't want you to be alarmed or anything but, I need you to absorb me" I explained as I watch the fear in Marie's eyes when the words registered into her mind.

"No way Ms. Grey! We can't take that chance…I mean, I could kill you!" Marie exclaimed as she held herself firmly while backing away from me, "Marie please…It's completely necessary" I try to explain as Marie doesn't look at all convinced. "Why?" She asks as I try to move closer to her, "in order for these mind exercises to work, you need to be able to have some telekinetic powers…you need a bit of me in you" I tried to explain, _a little bit of what?_ I think to myself, as I realized what I just said,

"No way I'm not doing it! You can't make me kill you-" "Marie that's not going to happen! Please just listen…we hold onto each other just long enough for you to absorb a little bit of me…then I let go of you as soon as I feel you drain some of that power from me" I explain as Marie tries to listen to me without shaking in fear and doubt.

She shakes her head from side to side as she replies, "I can't hurt you, I don't want to hurt you…the risks are two big-" "Marie sometimes in life you're going to have to take big risks that could mean being heart broken, hurt, or hurt the other person…but if people never took risks, and always stayed on the safe side of everything, then what would life be like? Everyone has to take these risks, whether it's with science, surgeons operating on a patient…or even, love…it's a big risk but if you ignore your chances to have something good at the fear of it going wrong, then you will have nothing anyways. Give it a chance, trust me" I reply as I wait for Marie to answer me.

"What do you want me to do?" Marie asks as I walk back to the door and lock it before returning back to a curious Marie. "You want to sit or would you rather stand? " I ask as Marie moves to stand by the side of the bed, "standing is ok…maybe you should stand near a bed or something, you know to catch your fall or whatever…" Marie replies as I can tell that she's not enjoying this at all.

"Ok, huh…would you mind rolling up your sleeves so I can…" I lead off as Marie finishes off my sentence with her own, "Yeah sure" Marie replies as she quickly rolled up her sleeves. I move towards her as I glide my somewhat shaky hands up Maries forearms as she watches me closely for any signs of the blue veins to erupt from my body. "Are you ok?" Marie asks as I try to relax myself, "Yeah, I'm fine…how about you?" I ask as she nudges as a response.

It's been almost 2 minutes and so far, Marie's powers haven't reacted to my touch, _maybe I have to increase the contact, that could trigger her powers if they feel more of me _I think to my self as I tell Marie," Marie, I think I have to…touch more of you, if you know what I mean?" She looks at me blankly as she nods in agreement before backing away to take her shirt off, leaving a black tank top underneath.

"How's this?" Marie asks as I try to keep my sly grin from reaching the surface, "Well, huh…let's give it a try." I reply as I immediately plant my hands on the younger girls arms, after a while I start to move my hands up the length of her arms until I almost touch her shoulders. I try to keep my cool when I find that I'm closer to Marie then I originally started out. I notice an uncomfortable look on her face as I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking at the moment.

I don't try to read her mind; I know that would make the moment worst so I restrain myself from doing so as I continue to hold on to her as she moves her arms to clutch onto the bottom of my forearm. "It's not working" Marie said through heavy sighs of frustration, "give it time" I reply as I move a little bit closer to her, "how close do we have to be?" Marie asks as she eyes me in some sort of a trance when she notices my body moving closer to hers.

"I don't know, maybe a little bit closer" I reply as I now tower over the shorter women. I suddenly feel the sudden heat or something else that wasn't there before as I find myself gazing uncontrollably into Marie's eyes. "Closer?" Marie asks as I nod my head in agreement, without warning I watch as Marie stand back just a couple steps away to kneel on her bed as her added height now matches mine. _Oh my God…to close?_ I think to myself as I watch Marie's alarmingly close feature almost melt into mine.

We stare into each other's eyes dreamily as the heat between us pulls us even closer, "closer?" I hear Marie asked as I reply in a whisper, "yeah" while my head keeps telling me to abort, _don't do it Jean…think about what your doing, or maybe you just don't care anymore._ I feel her breath against my lips and before I know it we're kissing, it's slow and sensual and uncertain at first. But before I know it our pace quickens as I feel her tongue glide across my lips, I part my lips right away as I welcome her into my mouth with my own tongue.

I couldn't describe what I was feeling when we were kissing, it seemed as though everything that I was missing in my life was all fulfilled in that one moment. She tasted so good, felt so good and when I began to suck on her tongue I smiled when I heard her pleased moan of approval. I never felt so good in months, but when I started to feel the nauseating and pulsating eruption of blue veins in my hands and face I quickly jumped back.

"Oh my God Jean-I mean Ms. Grey!" Marie exclaimed as I stood back from her in a daze, "it's ok Marie, I'm fine…broke it off just the right time" I reply with a reassuring smile on my face as Marie puts her long sleeved shirt back on then moves to grab for her gloves. "That was a bad idea…you're hurt! Oh my God-" "Marie I'm ok honestly I'm fine" I reply as I move to rest my tired body on the bed behind me.

"How do you feel?" I ask as Marie starts to pace back and forth, "I should be the one to ask you!" Marie shot back as she begins to hold herself, "but I'm asking you…are you ok, do you feel any different" I ask as I try to make sense of the last few 'intimate' moments with Marie. "A little, lets see if I got some of your powers" Marie replies, as I can tell that she's trying to make sense of the last few moments also.

Marie stood still for a moment as she tried to concentrate her powers to move a small object that rested a few feet away from her on a dresser. After a few moments of trying Marie finally was able to move the object when she commanded it's movement with her right hand as the object moved to fly into her hand at her command. "That's very good Marie, I didn't expect you to be able to handle my powers that well" I reply in surprise as Marie flashes me a smile before averting her eyes away from mine. "Thanks, I've had some practice with controlling new powers when…accidents happened" Marie replies as she continues to keep her eyes away from mine.

**_I can't believe I was kissing Jean! What do I say? Should I even bring it up with her or should I just pretend that it never happened?_** Marie thought to herself as Jean couldn't help but over hear Maries thoughts, **_you don't have to say anything Marie, just leave it at that if that's what you want_** I replied through my link with Marie's mind.

Marie shot me a look of confusion as I laughed a little at the awkward moment, "relax Marie I wasn't reading your mind…you may want to work on how you…think your thoughts. You sort of transmitted those thoughts to me," I explained as Marie blushes uncontrollably. "Oops" She manages to reply as I smile at her cuteness.

_Tell her to keep quiet about what happened Jean…you don't want to get mixed up with your own student, not a good idea!_ Jean thought to herself as she cleared her voice and attempted to tell Marie what she thought was the right thing to do, "Marie, about what happened, between you and I…I think it would be in our best interest that we don't discuss this to anyone…or do it again, it can't happen again…it was just a slip up, you understand?" I asked as I can tell that Marie is trying to sort out what I just told her.

"Yeah, totally…I understand, I mean…I get what your saying" Marie confirms as I try to dismiss the feeling of disappointment in the young girl, "well, then…shall we continue on with our first exercise?" "Yeah sure thing! Huh what do you want me to do next?" Marie asked as I motion for her to sit on her bed facing me. "First things first, you should learn how to control your emotions…as well as how to mold yourself into another persons power as to cover up your ability to absorb…let's try some mind exercises in perception and reality of your inner sole" I state as Marie and I, though challenged by the awkwardness of the 'intimate' moments before hand, continued to go through the exercises required for Marie's training.


	6. You Hesitated

_**You hesitated**_

**Authors Note:** Some swearing in this chapter but not a lot

"Now stretch out into your mind…find that sense of calm in yourself…good that's it, now don't let your mind wonder away" Jean coached as she watched the young girl before her struggle under the pressure of control. "Look into yourself Marie, find that door that holds the power in you…look for it…relax, just like we practiced before keep your breaths steady." Jean continued while Marie did as she was told.

**_All I can see is darkness, mostly because my eyes are closed _**"keep your focus Marie don't get side tracked"**_ Jean calls out to me on the other side of the room, I want to tell her that 'I know' and that 'I won't get side tracked' but I know that the very second I respond to her I will lose all my built up concentration. So I keep my focus, I try to find that place in my mind that is hiding the curse. _**

Jean just sits there watching the young women before her, "you're so close Marie! Keep going…go deeper" Jean instructed as she tried to control a strange feeling of anxiety coursing through her body.

_**I can see it! The door that I'm looking for isn't exactly the usual wooden door you'd normally find, but it's large and bright and I can feel myself pulling closer to the object like a magnet. I come closer and closer until I'm sure that if I just reach out with my hand that I'll touch the door and feel its energy through the nerves in my fingers. I know I have to keep my focus; Jean's counting on me, even though my mind is telling me that in reality Jean could care less my heart makes me think otherwise. **_

**_So I try as hard as I can to reach for that door, but just as my subconscious hand reaches for the cure I suddenly feel a pulling sensation coming from behind me, as I watch in horror as I begin to drift away from the door._** "Jean help me!" **_I manage to force from my lips as tears of frustration begin to fall down my numbing cheeks _**

"Marie! Keep your focus, you have to focus your energy""Jean I need you"**_ I plead for her help as watch the darkness envelope me as the door hiding the cure falls from my sight._**

"Jean I need you!" **_I yell back to her as I wait for her strong mind to guide me to the right direction and cure me of this momentary fear as the darkness is becoming all that I can see._** "You don't need me Marie…you need to try harder" **_Jean tells me as I begin to feel a sickening lurch in the pit of my stomach as tears continue there salty trail down my numbing face._** "I can't do this Jean I need you! Please help me I'm scared" **_I plead for Jean's help while I try my best to control the urge to puke as images of memories that don't belong to me begin to float through my mind._**

_Oh my God I have to help her! Jesus Jean why are you holding back she needs you! _Jean thought to herself as she held back the powerful urge to grab for the girl. _Jean! How many times does she have to say it! She needs you! Is this how you treat a troubled student?_ Jean thought as she took a moment longer to hesitate before reaching out to the girl with her mind.

**_The voices were just whispers at first before growing painfully louder with each passing second as the voices continued to haunt my memories. 'Oh shit I'm going to fail that mid term' came one voice without a name while another voice quickly replaced the dark silence, 'man I can't wait to lay that hot chick…I give it one more date before I-' _**"Jean help me!"**_ I scream out loud just as rushes of familiar voices flood my senses_**.

"Marie!" Jean exclaims as she abandons her attempt to calm Marie down by using her powers to run over to the slouched over teen. "Marie wake up" Jean commanded once holding the girl in her arms, "come on Marie wake up" Jean commanded once again while giving the girl a little shake.

"Ouch! Ok, ok I'm awake" Marie replied as she struggled to focus her blurry vision, "thank God! Are you ok?" Jean asked cautiously as Marie took a moment more to clear the cob webs from her head, "Yeah I'll be ok I guess…what the hell went wrong?" Marie asked with a look of confusion on her young features.

"You lost control," Jean answered bluntly as she unconsciously continued to hold the young women in her arms. "Oh well that makes sense" Marie replied before looking up to the taller women who held her tightly in her arms, "what's wrong Marie?" Jean asked as Marie took a deep breath and answered sadly, "why didn't you help me?" Jean gave the girl a shocked look as she tried to answer as best as she could, "I did help you-" "like hell you did! I needed you and you hesitated!" Marie exclaimed as she struggled out of Jean's hold.

"Marie please!" Jean called back to the retreating girl who wobbled her way to the door before stopping to say, "You've been acting weird around me ever since that day when we were totally making out…it's been 3 weeks since that day and ever since then you've been so distant from me. It's like you think I'm a disease or something-" "you're not a disease Marie" Jean answered as she slowly stood up.

"Then stop treating me like I am a disease! I thought that we could be something you know? Like-" "like what Marie? Girlfriends? Fuck buddies?" Jean shot back cruelly but instantly regretted the comment when she noticed the hurt expression on Marie's face.

Marie stared at the women in disbelief at first before feeling the hurt fall from her eyes, "I don't know what I thought Jean…all I know is that what ever vision I had of you is crumbling before my very eyes" and with that Marie left the room, leaving behind her a stunned Jean Grey.

_Way to go Jean that's how you handle delicate teenage problems_ "God dammit!" Jean exclaimed while burying her face in her hands. _What am I going to do? What a stupid thing for me to say. 'Fuck buddies?' For the love of God I can't believe I actually said that_ Jean thought to herself as she slowly made her way to the door leading out into the hallway.

_I've got to apologize or something, maybe Marie will understand…who am I kidding? After what I said I'd be lucky to see her in class_ Jean continued as she rounded the corner and tried to hide her grim expression from the passing students. As Jean continued to walk aimlessly around the school in search of Marie she couldn't help but think of the last words that Marie had said to her before leaving the room.

'_**I don't know what I thought Jean…all I know is that what ever vision I had of you is crumbling before my very eyes'**_

"Oh Jean there you are" came the voice of Logan whose sudden appearance almost caused Jean to jump out of her skin. "Logan! Huh, hi I didn't expect to see you here" Jean replied while trying to ignore a few sexually impudent thoughts from the man, _I don't have time for this I need to find Marie and apologize_ Jean reminded herself.

"Ah well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought that I'd check up on everybody before heading out again" Logan explained while flashing Jean his usual grin. "Oh really? So where are you off to this time Logan?" Jean asked while attempting to rid any thought of Marie for a moment.

"Well I've got some places to check out…may help me remember more of who I was" Logan added while watching Jean closely, "is there something wrong Jean?" Logan asked as Jean quickly answered "wrong? No I'm fine, just fine". Logan raised a questioning eyebrow as Jean squirmed a little at the question, "nothings wrong I'm just a little…stressed out right now" Jean responded while Logan shook his head in response, "fair enough, don't want to tell me I won't pry-" that would be greatly appreciated" Jean stated before trying to move around the solid man in front of her.

"Wait a minute Jean…have you seen Marie by any chance? Kinda wanted to say goodbye before I leave" Logan asked after grasping Jean's arm gently. Jean tried her best to hide her grim expression as she replied to Logan truthfully, "I saw her today, but I don't know where she is as of the moment".

Logan quickly released his gentle grip on Jean's arm before replying, "thanks anyways, I guess I'll see her around later when I get back…if you do see her would you mind telling her that I said hi?" Jean nodded her head in response as she moved to continue her walk down the long hallway in front of her as she replied, "sure thing Logan…as soon as I find her I'll relay the message"

_Where could she be?_ Jean asked herself as she turned the corner leading into another hallway that had the school's library on the right. _Come on Marie, where did you go?_ "Ms. Grey?" came the small voice of a young girl "yes Holly?" Jean asked as she smiled warmly at the young girl who smiled back, "are you looking for someone?" the little voice asked as Jean smiled at the young girl before replying, "yes I am…have you seen Marie?" "You mean Rogue?" Holly asked as Jean nodded her head in response, "she's in the library" Holly replied while Jean slowly made her way to the library doors before thanking the young girl.

As Jean slowly entered the empty library, she didn't dare waste anytime as she began searching the large area for the distressed teen. While Jean entered deeper into the library she calmly called out Marie's name, "Marie? I know you're in here…I just want to talk" Jean replied as she moved past the rows of books to finally find Marie leaning against the side of the wall with a book in her hand.

"What do you want?" Marie asked without looking up from the book she was reading, "I just want to talk" Jean answered calmly as she watched the girl closely. "You just want to talk?" Marie asked as Jean quickly responded, "yeah, just to talk" Marie glanced at the older women for a moment before replying coldly, "well that's a relief…I thought you wanted to be fuck buddies or something".


	7. Smart Ass

_**Smart Ass**_

The silence echoed loudly, if it at all possible, as Jean stared blankly at the young women before her who stared back in defiance. "Marie, let me explain" Jean pleaded softly as she struggled to control the fidgeting of her hands against her sides.

"You don't need to explain anything Ms. Grey…I understand" Marie replied blankly with a small smile of reassurance spread across her pale yet glowing complexion. "That's not true Marie, you don't understand your just a child-" "I know what's going on! And I'm definitely not a child!" "Marie you are a child! Your just 17"

"Just because I'm 17 it doesn't mean that I don't know what I feel" Marie shot back in determination as her eyes continued to haunt her teacher standing before her. After a few moments, as the air around them seem to tighten in their lungs, it was Marie who released a heavy sigh before calmly responding, "I think I should go now". As Marie moved to get around her taller teacher, she felt Jean's firm hand holding her still, "Don't go Marie, we have to talk" Jean replied as she lightly pulled the girl towards her.

"I don't want to talk-" "we need to…we can't go on with our lives with this lingering tension between us." Jean interjected as she guided Marie to stand against the bookshelf while Jean stood in front of her, watching her intently. "What tension? I don't know what your talking about-" "don't play coy with me Marie…just moments ago it was you who flashed that angry comment about 'fuck buddies'-" "you said it first!-" "I know I know…and I'm sorry for that" Jean replied modestly as she smiled at the younger girl's comical expression.

"What's so funny?" Marie asked as her eyes focused in on Jean's curiously alluring smile. "You" Jean replied bluntly as a chuckle escaped her lips. "Really? What do you find so funny about me?" Marie questioned as she struggled to contain her own personal smile that threatened to escape her lips.

"I thought of you as being this really shy young women. I never expected you to put me in my place so…easily…you surprised me..." Jean replied as another chuckle escaped her lips. "Well…I guess there's some things that you don't know about me…there's more to me then you know, things that others don't know." Marie replied as a small grin played on her lips while a small laugh struggled to brighten the awkward moment.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Jean replied as she unconsciously took small steps towards the smaller women in front of her. With her eyes now firmly glued to the grey carpet of the floor, Marie refused to look up to the slowly approaching telekinetic who was a mere arm length away from her. "It's ok" Marie replied as she moved to fold her arms across her chest as Jean began to move ever closer to the young women.

"I'm sorry that I didn't help you when you needed it" Jean replied as her eyes studied Marie's shaking form. "Why are you nervous?" Jean asked as she stopped suddenly to study the girl's obvious discomfort. "Marie?" Jean called out to the girl who merely tilted her head the opposite direction as to avoid Jean's questioning stare. "Marie what's wrong…I said I was sorry…I promise that I won't let the same mistake happen again…why are you crying-" "I'm not crying!" Marie snapped back as Jean flinched in surprise.

Before Jean could stop to think about what she was doing she soon found herself holding Marie in her long arms as Marie momentarily relaxed in the comfort of Jean's embrace. After a moment, Marie found herself wrapping her own arms around her teacher's body to complete the comforting embrace.

_She feels so good_ Marie thought to herself as she let her face rest against her teacher's chest as she fell deeper and deeper into the embrace. The smell of Jean's perfume enveloped her senses as the moment seemed to last forever.

_She smells so good_ Marie thought to herself as she allowed herself to drown in the alluring scent of her teacher's Vanilla perfume. "I'm sorry for everything Marie, I'm sorry for not being the grown up." Jean spoke soothingly as she held her student. "I promise to act more like the adult I should be. I won't let you down again, I won't let this tension get in the way of you reaching your goal" Jean finished as she let herself enjoy the feel of Marie's weight against her body.

_I have to tell her…it's now or never, I have to tell her how I feel about her…maybe if I told her how much I care about her, then maybe she'll express the same feelings towards me…how could she not feel anything for me, she has to feel something towards me. I know there's something between us, something that makes us connect. I can't be wrong about her feelings towards me, since she is holding me in a less then teacher-student way. There has to be something…_ Marie thought to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of Jean's hands making circular motions up and down her back.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you for the past 3 weeks" Jean continued on with her apologies as Marie listened patiently while enjoying the tender moment. _How could she resist? She's apologizing for everything that she's been doing to me for the past 3 weeks; she's actually apologizing for avoiding me, and for everything that she's been doing for so long now. _

_If she really didn't care for me, then why would she even bother apologizing to me? She wants me to forgive her. Maybe we're meant for each other…I mean, we were so mad at each other for one moment, and then the next we're holding each other. This has to mean something…how can two people be so mad at each other at one moment, then completely mellowed out and touchy-feely the next? It has to be something…this is it! This is the sign! _

_I have to tell her how I feel or it will be to late and she'll never know the fact that she's the first thought I have when I wake up in the morning and the last thought before I go to sleep. I have to tell her…or, I could show her _Marie thought to herself with a wicked grin on her young features.

_Ok I think she's stopped crying…the shaking seemed to stop to, maybe she's calmed down enough for me to let her go…to let her go? Why does the very idea of letting her go make me feel sick to my stomach? Strange…_ Jean thought to herself as she struggled with the new feelings surfacing at that very moment.

_Ok this is it, I'm going to let her know now…it's now or never_ Marie thought to herself as she took a moment to inhale Jean's scent before attempting to pull away from her teacher's hold. "Marie? What are you doing?" Jean asked in slight alarm as a look of confusion and alarm covered her features. "I have something to tell you" Marie calmly replied while still attempting to escape Jean's hold, "What is it?" Jean asked curiously as she seemed to refuse to let the younger girl escape her hold.

"Please let me go" Marie calmly asked as she waited for Jean to loosen her hold. After a moment Jean did as she was asked, she let Marie part from her and watched as the younger women stood barley a step away from her. "Is something wrong Marie? Was it something I did? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Cause if I did I want you to know that-" Jean attempted to explain before being silenced by the young women's soft young lips against hers.

The world around them seemed to disappear as the kiss deepened. Hands roamed the other's body as small moans of approval escaped their lips while the seconds seemed to slow down to hours. Tongues battled for dominance as the kiss turned passionate, leaving both women gasping for breath in between kisses.

The heat began to pool between there thighs as the need started to take over them, hands began to roam underneath clothes as the pair struggled to feel more and more of each other. _She's kissing me back!_ Marie thought to herself in excitement as she struggled to keep up with the older and more experienced Jean Grey.

_She taste's so good! God, I have to have more!_ Jean thought to herself as she began to let her hands roam higher up Marie's shirt while attacking the girl's exposed neck with her lips and tongue. "Oh God" Marie said out loud in excitement at the feel of Jean's hands touching her in places she only dreamed of happening. "Oh no!" Jean suddenly exclaimed in alarm as she suddenly launched herself away from the aroused teen.

"Oh God! Oh no!" Jean exclaimed in alarm as she turned her back to Marie and rested her head against the bookshelf in front of her. "What? What's wrong? Oh God! Did I absorb you?" Marie questioned in alarm as she moved to comfort her alarmed teacher. "Oh my God! I can't believe…how could I have let this happen?" Jean asked herself out loud as Marie tried to comfort her teacher in distress.

"What? What do you mean?" Marie asked as she tried to comfort her teacher who seemed to be trying her hardest to avoid touching her young student. "We shouldn't have done that Marie" Jean replied to her now panicking student, "but…who cares what we-" "well for one thing your not even legal! And for another, you're my student…my student whom happens to be a girl!" Jean interrupted as she tried desperately to ignore the look on Marie's face.

"Who cares? All that matter's is that you liked it…and I loved it! Who cares what everyone else thinks-" "it's against the law" Jean interrupted once again with an uncomfortable smile on her lips that quickly dissolved. "Who cares if it's against the law…we're mutants anyway, it's not like people assume that we follow the law anyways-" "and what will the Professor say?" Jean interrupted yet again with the question.

"I don't care what he has to say about us" Marie replied as she moved to stand closer to her taller teacher, "I only care about what you think" Marie finished as she tried to steal a look from Jean's teary eyes. "Look whose crying now" Marie replied jokingly as Jean struggled to control a smirk as she replied, "smart ass".


	8. Everything will be ok

_**Everything will be ok… **_

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make it so obvious" Jean stated as she intently looked over the results from the scan. "Make what so obvious?" Marie asked as she pushed herself up onto a sitting position on the lab table, "you know…the whole staring at me during class, your eyes watching my every move-especially when you think nobody's watching" Jean replied as she tapped a few keys on the computer.

"You're over reacting" Marie replied as she tried not to stare to hard at the beautiful women before her, " Marie…we've gone through this before. You know that nobody can know about us-for god sakes we've discussed it a million times." Jean replied as she stole a quick glance at Marie, who kept her eyes glued to Jean.

"I know…its just" Marie started before losing the courage to continue, "its just what?" Jean asked as she made a few notes on a blank piece of paper, "I miss you" Marie replied quietly as she brought her eyes to the floor. Jean raised her head and looked at the girl, she smiled weakly as she made her way to the girl. As she approached Marie calmly, she raised the girls head with her one hand before replying, "I miss you to…its just hard you know? People can't know" Jean explained as she placed a gentle kiss on Marie's head as she stroked the girl's upper arm.

"I know" Marie replied as she moved to wrap her legs around the older women, "hey! What are you doing?" Jean exclaimed comically as she giggled at the innocent look Marie flashed her. "I don't know" Marie replied as she moved forward to place a gentle kiss on her teacher's lips, which Jean happily responded passionately. The two exchanged loving kisses as well as gentle touches before Jean reluctantly pulled away.

"What is it?" Marie asked with a look of confusion, "nothing baby…I just have some work to do-and you have homework as well…come to think of it I think you have that biology lab to hand in." Jean replied with a smirk as Marie quickly responded in her defense, "I'll get it in I promise…I've just been a little preoccupied lately".

Jean grinned in amusement as she replied, "its 3 days late Marie…you better hand it in or I'll be forced to give you a zero", "but I'm your girlfriend…doesn't that get me special treatment?" Marie asked as she gently nipped at Jean's lips. Jean sighed as she pretended to think about it before replying bluntly, "no". Marie gasped in shock as she pretended to be hurt by the answer as Jean smiled at the girl's expression, "so I'm your girlfriend now" Jean inquired as Marie looked at her questioningly, "well yeah".

Jean moved away from the girl, forcing Marie to spread her legs away, to let the women leave. Jean grinned as she made her way to the computer. Marie squirmed a little as she watched Jean walk over to the computer, _did I say something wrong?_ Marie thought as she placed a white strand of hair behind her ear. She watched Jean from her sitting position on the lab table, her heart beating twice its regular rate as her eyes fell down to the women's body, she watched and enjoyed the sight before bringing her eyes to the floor.

She let her gaze move from the floor to her shoelaces, she jiggled her foot every once in a while, as she bit her lip nervously. She fought to contain her composure as she struggled to call out to Jean with the question that puzzled her mind. She tried once, but failed, she cleared her throat; she let her hand move to support the back of her neck as she tried to find the right way to phrase her question. She watched as Jean buried herself in her work, she felt the anger and confusion cloud her emotions, she pondered what Jean was thinking right now; the very thought only made things worse.

"You want me to leave?" Marie asked calmly as she smiled dully at Jean's sudden halt of typing on the computer. "Are you asking me a question or making a statement?" Jean replied with a question of her own as she looked back at the young girl who stared back at her. "Do you want me to leave?" Marie repeated, as she watched Jean dolefully, while tilting her head in Jean's direction waiting for the older women to reply.

Jean watched the girl strangely as she sighed heavily before asking, "is this because I told you that you have to get your homework done?" Marie responded with a tight laugh that mocked Jean's question, as she tilted her head in the opposite direction. _Why can't you see that it's deeper than that?_ Marie thought to herself as she let the uncomfortable silence echo around the room before Jean's voice called out to her, "is it because you're frustrated?" "And why would I be frustrated?" Marie shot back as she listened for Jean's calming voice to sooth through her ears.

Another pause made itself unwelcome before Jean replied with her answer, "you're frustrated because I broke away from your kiss?" Marie flexed her muscles as she struggled to come up with the right words to express what she was feeling at the moment. "You make it sound as if I'm some sort of nymphomaniac or something…" Marie expressed finally, as Jean sighed deeply as she almost instantly replied as a matter of fact, "You're a teenager and I'm an adult-its only natural that you'd desire more sexual-" before Jean could continue Marie jumped up off of the table and practically ran out the door.

"I'm sorry that being the girlfriend of a teenager is such a choir for you" Marie called back just as the door to the lab closed behind her. Jean's jaw practically dropped to the floor in response to Marie's outburst, and before she new it, she was out in the hallway chasing after her. "Marie!" Jean exclaimed as Marie tried to move faster in an attempt to get away from Jean. She didn't know why she was so keen on getting away from her, other than the fact that she needed some time to think, time away from Jean. So when Marie finally rounded the corner, she practically ran to the elevator with Jean in close pursuit.

"Marie come back here!" Jean pleaded, which only made Marie run faster. As Marie reached the elevator door, she pressed the button and the door opened instantly, she quickly pulled herself inside and pressed the magic button just as Jean rounded the corner. "Marie!" Jean exclaimed as she quickly jetted towards the closing doors, she was about to hold out her hand to open the closing door with her telekinesis when the door closed shut. "Shit!" Jean exclaimed before making her way towards the elevator doors.

"You're not getting away that easily," Jean stated with a grin as she raised her two hands towards the elevator doors and concentrated her powers on the elevator that was on its way to the top. She crossed her eyebrows in concentration as she moved her right hand down to the ground while moving her other hand to the side to reveal the opening of the elevator doors. She grinned at Marie's shock expression as she moved towards the girl who frantically pressed the button on the side that would close the door.

"Give it up Marie…its over-I got you" Jean replied with a wild grin and a husky laugh; she moved towards the girl who backed herself up against the far end of the elevator. "What are you going to do?" Marie asked as Jean entered the elevator, "what ever I want," Jean stated as she commanded the doors to the elevator shut. "Oh" Marie replied in a whisper as she watched Jean slowly begin to close in on her.

"Shhhh" Jean hushed the panicking girl as she placed her hands on either side of Marie, closing her in, before saying, "that was a pretty wild moment back there…what with you running away from me, then me chasing after you, then you running into the elevator only to come face to face with me…" Jean commented with a smile as Marie's breath caught in her throat. "Yeah" Marie managed to reply as she struggled to control the urge to kiss Jean.

Jean smirked at Marie's comical expression as she used her powers to close the elevator door. She then placed a gentle kiss on the girl's lips as she closed in on the girl; she smiled as she felt the girl tremble in arousal, as she kissed her once more before holding her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" Jean replied as she soon felt Marie's arms rap themselves around her waist, "its ok" Marie responded with a slight hitch in her voice.

"You forgive me?" Jean asked hopefully as she placed a gently kiss on the top of Marie's head, "if I have to," Marie responded jokingly as Jean poked her in the ribs in response. "I think you should forgive me" Jean replied as she caressed the skin on the back of Marie's neck, "I already have" Marie replied as the girl raised her head up to kiss her lover gently.

"Good" Jean replied shortly as she pressed the girl against the wall of the elevator while kissing her passionately. Marie moaned in pleasure as her hands moved to rest on Jean's waist, while Jean gently moved her fingers up Marie's sides. They kissed, moaned, and gasped for air as the passion took all of their attention away from the sudden opening of the elevator doors. They were to busy in each other's embrace to notice the surprised and alarmed form of Professor X, who stared at them in disbelief.

"Jean?" The Professor said in his disbelief as he waited for Jean to turn her attention away from the girl to look back at him. "Professor!" Jean exclaimed in panic as Marie quickly replied with a curse. "Rogue?" The Professor said in response when he noticed the young women who had been kissing Jean was actually one of his students.

"Professor!" Marie exclaimed as her heart pounded painfully in her chest, she looked to Jean for only a second before racing towards the elevator control panel, and pressing the button to close the elevator doors. "What are you doing?" Jean exclaimed when the door closed shut, her breathing was shallow as her own heart threatened to pump right out of her chest. "I don't know…" Marie trailed off in a whimper as she pressed another button that led the elevator to another destination, "where are we going?" Jean asked as she watched the panicked girl's trembling lips.

"I don't know…I guess, somewhere where we can be at peace…you know, the calm before the storm" Marie explained with a weak smile before being pulled into a protective embrace by Jean. They held each other tightly, crying against the other's shoulder as fear began to take place in their hearts. "What's…what's going to happen to us?" Marie asked after a couple moments, "I don't know Marie…I don't want to think about it" Jean replied as she struggled to calm herself, as well as calming down the upset teen in her arms.

"Marie…we have to face them sooner or later" Jean replied with a tremble in her voice as she waited for Marie to acknowledge the fact. "I don't want to let you go" Marie responded in a burst of tears as she held Jean tighter, not wanting to let her go, knowing that when she finally did let go of Jean, that it could be the last time she would ever hold her like this again. The thought of being without Jean only twisted the knife even more so into her already bleeding heart. And as Marie felt Jean's hand caress her back, she listened as Jean whispered reassuring words into her ear, "everything will be ok Marie…"

_**Authors Note: I'm not sure if there's even an elevator in the Mansion, but I decided to add one just for fun lol…and forgive me for any dumb grammar mistakes, I suck at grammar lol. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter-it definitely has a lot going on lol. Oh, and thank you for the reviews so far-keep it up pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! **_


	9. The Punishment

_**The Punishment **_

"Reality isn't always as comforting as you would like it to be. There are rules to reality that are unfair as well as some that are fair. Do you understand what point I'm trying to make here?"

The professor replied from his seat behind his dark tarnished solid oak desk.

His back was against the two women, who sat as if they were sitting, on pins and needles, on their less than comfortable seats.

"Yes, Professor. We understand…"

Jean replied, after finally finding her voice, since entering the Professor's office with the notion that her life would be officially turned upside down by the time she would leave it.

"Very well then"

The Professor responded calmly, his posture and voice hid the real feelings inside of him, as his mind struggled to comprehend the actions that he would have to take in order to deal with a situation like this.

He was troubled as well as shocked at the knowledge of what was going on under his nose in his own school, but knew that measures had to be taken now that the truth had been revealed. _Jean…how could you let this happen?_ The Professor thought to himself, before slowly wheeling himself around as to face the two emotionally distraught women.

The tension in the room was suffocating, and for a moment even the Professor felt the tightening grip around his neck, as he watched the shallow breaths of the two women before him. He cleared his throat, while attempting to find the right words that wouldn't offend either women, but all together found it hard to speak in general. After a moment, as did Jean, he found his voice as he cleared his throat one more time,

"I won't lie to you…I am at a loss for words."

He tried to manage a smile, but soon felt foolish as he realized how inappropriate the gesture would be at a time like this.

"When I woke up this morning, I didn't think that I would make my way to the elevator and…see what I saw."

He paused for a moment as to make eye contact with Marie, who tried ever so hard to control her trembling.

"And I must remain truthful when I say…that I'm…I'm not quite sure how to word this. But…I must say that I'm not angry…"

At hearing this, both Jean and Marie flashed the Professor a rather confused and relieved look.

"Rather I'm…quite disappointed in you"

The professor finished while looking directly at Jean, causing her to burst into tears.

"Jean…"

Marie whispered with a pained expression as she attempted to go to Jean and comfort her.

"No Marie…stay"

Jean replied as she motioned for Marie to remain seated. With her head lowered to the ground, Marie silently returned to her seat with her eyes firmly planted on the carpet floor below her. The Professor watched this, his face emotionless,

"I'm sorry Jean…I didn't mean to upset you. But I certainly can't allow you to think that I would be happy that you and Marie are being sexual behind my back-"

"It's more than that!"

Marie replied boldly as she now stood in front of the Professors desk. A look of anger crossed Marie's features as tears of frustration began to make their presence known.

"Marie please…"

Jean responded with a not in her throat as she struggled to contain the urge to burst into tears.

"No Jean! I won't have anyone-let alone the Professor-demean our love!"

Marie replied truthfully, her eyes shining with the tears that threatened to expose themselves.

"Rogue that will be all!"

The Professor exclaimed with all of his authority, his eyes burning a hole right through Marie.

"No!"

Marie replied bitterly, her face contorted in a vile expression as she began to feel the frustrations inside of her leak themselves out into the open.

"Marie, please!"

Jean begged, her hands struggling to keep themselves from reaching out to hold her disgruntled lover.

"No Jean! I told you, I wont just sit here and listen to someone tell us that our love is wrong. I wont do it. You might be able to sit there and except it-but I wont-"

"Choose your words carefully my dear. You may regret them later, just as you will regret this whole situation when you are older-"

"I have no regrets!"

Marie interjected with such force that even the Professor was taken aback by it. For a moment the room was silent, no words were exchanged, as the Professor and Marie locked eyes, determined not to let the other win this game of superiority. Jean just sat there, watching her lover and the Professor stare boldly at each other, tears streaming down her face, as she struggled to control her breaking heart.

"Rogue. Will you give Jean and I second alone."

The Professor asked calmly, his expression emotionless as his eyes stayed fixed on Marie's.

"I'm not leaving-"

"It's ok Marie…just go"

Jean interrupted in a low voice; her face flushed and eyes red from crying. She turns her head slightly to the left to look at Marie; she gives her one last week smile before motioning for her to leave. Marie hesitates at first, not wanting to leave Jean alone to face the Professor's wrath alone, but knowing that she couldn't say no to Jean, she quickly turned away and left. When the door closes shut behind Marie, Jean struggles to control the nausea that threatens to break out at any minute. She just sits there for a moment, her eyes stuck to the ground, as she awaits the Professors next words.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you and Marie…love each other."

The Professor states, as he watches Jean closely, before continuing,

"But you must understand that this cannot go on. I know you, Jean; I know that you wouldn't do anything like this if it were just a simple crush. But I know as well as you that what you have with Rogue is very much against the law. Jean, she's only 17-a child in the eyes of the law…"

"I know…but she's so much more than that"

Jean interrupts unexpectedly, her eyes briefly making contact with the Professor's, before returning to the floor.

"To you she probably is-but to the eyes of the law she is still a child…and you are her teacher-someone who is supposed to look after her not make love to her."

The Professor replied, watching Jean's reaction to his last words.

"I love her…"

Jean replied after a moment, her voice so weak and shaky that the Professor had to lean foreword in order to catch it. When Jean's words finally registered into the Professor's mind, he nodded his head in agreement before replying calmly,

"I know you do. I feel it-what you feel for her is like nothing that I felt in you before. Not even when you first met Scott!"

Jean shook her head from side to side, her lips contorted into an ugly grimace as she responded boldly,

"Scott could never give me what Marie gives me-don't even mention his name!"

"You still don't forgive him for leaving you?"

The Professor inquired innocently, with his hands folded neatly and his back straightened.

Jean chanced a quick glance at the Professor before replying cautiously,

"What does Scott have to do with this conversation anyways-he left me months ago…"

A weak smile formed on the Professor's lips as he replied meekly,

"Scott has decided to return to the Mansion-"

"What?"

Jean interjected rudely, her eyes widened in the midst of her shock.

"Yes, Jean…he misses you-he wishes to patch things up with you I believe-"

"When?"

Jean interrupted once again, her muscles tightening by the second.

"Tomorrow"

The Professor replied shortly, his face emotionless as he watched Jean struggle to comprehend the unpleasantly surprising news. The silence in the room was deafening, as Jean struggled to comprehend the true meaning for Scott's return to the mansion. The air inside the Professor's office seemed to thicken, as Professor X watched Jean with a calm expression.

"I would love more than anything if I could forget all that I saw and learned today. I would give anything to be able to let you go on with your relationship with Rogue-to live a happy life with her. But this isn't a stereotypical love story…there is no other reality but the one you are in right now…there is no happy ending to something like this. Not when it involves the sexual relationship of a minor and her teacher."

Jean sinks back into her chair, her eyes watering as more tears threaten to fall down her cheeks again. She listens painfully to the rest of the Professor's words, knowing that although every word hurts her like no pain she has ever felt before, she knows that its true. So Jean sits back in her chair, bites back the pain in her heart, and listens to the Professor's words of reality that struck her mercilessly.

"You know what? I really wish that there was a writer, writing this story right now. A writer that will give this unhappy situation a better ending-an ending that will be more merciful than reality will let situations like this be. But life isn't like that…things like this happen all the time. A student and a teacher fall in love, they risk it all to be with each other, they get discovered and then all their hopes and dreams of being together are destroyed. Where's the author in that story? Why can't happy endings happen for every occurrence like this? You know what I find interesting?"

"What?"

Jean asks in a whisper, her eyes partly closed as her fists tighten into little balls.

"I find it interesting how you can ask a person what 'love' means and most of the time, they can't tell you… or if they can, their answers are mostly unoriginal, scripted, and just don't make any sense."

The professor pauses for a moment to chuckle as he shakes his head lightly,

"and believe it or not…those same people are the ones who condemn others for finding love in the most unlikely places…maybe real love is the love you find from the most unexpected places-and not from the more traditional places…"

He pauses for a moment, as if to reflect on what he just said, after a moment he chuckles lightly as he continues,

"I'm not quite sure if what I said makes any sense. But it's just a thought-my opinion if you will…so I find it hard to condemn you for finding happiness in the arms of Rogue.

"Does that mean you'll let me be with Marie?"

Jean asks eagerly, her eyes searching the Professor's for any signs of an answer to her question.

"No."

The Professor replies bluntly, his facial expression now returning to his more serious nature.

"Then what the hell was all that talk about love? About understanding how love can be found in the most unusual places? Uh? What the hell!"

Jean exclaims angrily as she suddenly rises from her seat and throws a chair across the room with her telekinesis. Her anger boils dangerously as she watches the chair explode against the solid oak door, her mind enraged by the Professor's hypocrisy.

"Despite what my feelings are, Jean. I can't let this situation go unpunished…there for; you will stay away from Rogue. You may not see her for any reason whatsoever. She will be removed from all of your classes, and you will never see her inside a classroom again. If she needs medical attention, Dr. Hank McCoy will look after her instead. Your quarters will be moved to the other side of the mansion, where you will be excluded from her. When on missions, you will never pair up with her; you will stay as far away from her as possible, and will refrain from speaking to her during missions. Same applies for danger room missions. If you see her in the halls you will not speak to her or even look at her; there will be no communication between the two of you, ever…do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The Professor finished with a stern look and a raised eyebrow, as he waited for Jean to reply.

Jean stared hard into the Professor eyes, her sadness showing with a few more tears streaking down her face. She stayed silent for a moment longer before replying bitterly,

"Crystal…"

Jean then made her way towards the solid oak doors, wanting nothing more than to leave the Professor's office, and be anywhere but there. She was about to leave the room when the Professor's voice entered her ears,

"Jean, I made these rules only so that you can continue with your life here. But, if you break any of these rules…you will be banished from this safe haven for mutants, forever. You will never be aloud to return…break these rules and your life and your career here will be destroyed for good!"

And with that, Jean left the Professor's office, slamming the door behind her as she went. And as she made her way towards her room, she cried the whole way there, not caring what anyone would see-or what anyone would think-as she continued to morn the situation that she was now in. When she finally entered her room, she slammed the door shut behind her, and fell onto her bed. She rolled herself up into a ball, and cried herself to sleep. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Jean thought to herself, before sleep finally took over her.


	10. Logan the Softy

_**Logan the Softy **_

"Well, that's the last of it..." Logan replied after placing the last suitcase of Jean's

belongings next to the bed.

"Thanks Logan…" Jean mumbled, a Kleenex firmly griped in her hand as her eyes continued to water uncontrollably.

Logan watched Jean, sympathy evident on his gruff features, as Jean blew her nose and wiped the occasional tear away from her eyes. Despite his personal feelings on the matter of her relationship with Marie, he felt for her, and soon found it hard to ignore the hardening of his heart at the sight of Jean's misery.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything?" He asked, his eyes locked hard on Jean's slumped over form, her long red hair showering over her tear streaked face.

"No…" Jean replied in a whisper, as Logan looked away for a moment to collect his scattered thoughts.

_Jesus she's a mess! I hate it when girls cry…let alone Jean. What am I supposed to say to her? What am I supposed to say that'll at least make her stop crying for a minute?_ Logan thought to himself as he moved his eyes to study Jean's still slumped over form. _I wonder how Marie's handling this? God this is so messed up!_ Logan continued the thought, before deciding that he should at least try to comfort the woman.

"Jean…I want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened today. I…uh...I just wanted to let you know that I feel for you and…and I…I'll be there whenever you need me. I promise!" He stopped for a moment, at the sound of Jean's cries becoming increasingly louder. "Jesus Jean!" Logan grumbled as he struggled to control his own urge to cry at the sight of Jean's obvious emotional pain.

He fidgeted where he stood, by Jean's door, as he listened to Jean's cries.

_Oh shit she's crying even more! Way to go you big buffoon you made things worse!_ Logan silently berated himself, his hands fidgeting as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do now.

When Logan couldn't handle the sight of Jean crying any longer, he suddenly found himself sitting on the bed next to her, holding her close.

"Please stop crying Jean…I mean it! I can't stand to see a girl-let alone the most beautiful woman in the world cry." Logan replied as he soon felt Jean's face rest on his shoulder, muffling her cries.

"I love her…" Jean replied through her tears, her fist tightening and soon pounding against Logan's chest.

"Ouch! I'm not the enemy here you know?" Logan replied as he quickly grabbed for Jean's fist, and held it securely against his chest.

With ragged breaths, and wet sniffles, Jean stopped crying for a moment to issue a quiet apology to Logan. Logan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, before releasing Jean's fist in an attempt to wrap his arm around Jean in a more comforting hug. His mind caught in a cyclone of thoughts, all concerning what he should say to Jean, and what he should or could do to help the love of his life through this difficult hour. He felt caught between wanting to do the right thing, as according to the Professor, and what he felt was right, but as always, he didn't know how to say it.

_Just say it Logan! Maybe it'll make her stop crying and put a happy face on those perfect lips of hers. Even if you're offering to help her be with someone else-at least you'll get to see that pretty smile again…_ Logan thought to himself as he smiled at the memory of Jean's classic and beautiful smile.

He took another deep breath before nudging Jean lightly and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know…I don't agree with what the Professor said-actually I never agree with what 'wheels' says…and I think that the punishment shouldn't have been so harsh-despite the fact that Marie is underage and all…I uh…I'm not quite sure what I'm trying to say but…well, I support you and what ever choices you make-and I know that Marie is old enough to know what she wants. Who cares if she's only 17? Hell! Marie's going to be 18 soon and you two can screw like bunnies for all anyone should care!" Logan finished with a shrug, as Jean couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Why are you being so nice to me Logan?" Jean asked out of curiosity, her hand brushing away a stray tear.

"I'm being so nice to you because I care about you. And because I believe that you are Marie's only chance at happiness…ever since you started helping Marie with her powers she's been a thousand times happier than she's ever been! That and…well, I believe that if there is one person on this miserable planet that can ever understand what love is its you. If you say that you love Marie, and I know that she loves you…than no one has the right to tell you different. And so…I promise to stand by you and Marie…and I promise to talk to the Professor and see if he'll loosen up." Logan finished with a nod of approval as he quietly pondered how on earth he was going to convince the Professor to loosen up.

"Thank you Logan" Jean replied with a smile as thoughts of Marie entered into her mind.

"No problem. Besides, what's hotter than a naughty student and a hot teacher going at it?" Logan replied with a grin as Jean playfully smacked him on the arm.

Logan looked down at Jean, a smile now plastered onto his face, as he suddenly felt a warm sensation flow in his heart at knowing that he did something to make Jean happy-even if he wasn't the focus of her happiness.

"I should go now…I'll leave you to redecorate." Logan replied jokingly as he moved off of the bed and made his way to the door. "Oh and Jean…If you need anything don't hesitate to call" Logan replied before giving Jean one last smile before leaving the room.

"Thanks Logan!" Jean exclaimed after him, hoping that the big tough guy heard her.

After making his way up the steps leading to the girl's dorm room, Logan found himself standing in front of Marie's dorm room. He smiled sheepishly at himself, before knocking on the door and calling out Marie's name in his big burly voice. After a moment, the door swung open to reveal the shrunken and crying form of Marie, who didn't even bother to look up at the big man, who stared down at her with a questioning look.

"Hey Logan…" Marie replied with a sniffle, her hand resting on the side of the door.

"Oh come on now! I've already seen one girl cry today and I'd be damned if I see another one!" Logan replied grumpily, his eyebrows burrowing into his trademark expression.

"I'm not in the mood right now Logan" Marie replied as she struggled to control her tears.

"Maybe not in the mood for me…but Jean on the other hand-hey what did I say about crying?" Logan interrupted himself, when Marie started crying at the mention of Jean's name.

With her face in her hands, Marie wept uncontrollably as Logan watched her in an uncomfortable silence. Once again, not knowing what he was supposed to do in such a situation, Logan reached out and patted Marie's shoulder in support.

_What do you think you're doing bub? You'll give Jean a hug but you'll pat Marie's shoulder? Don't be stupid bub! Girl's need to be hugged when they're upset…so just go over-make sure no one is around first so you don't look soft-and just give her a nice supportive hug…maybe she'll stop crying like Jean did!_ Logan thought to himself as he took his own advice before pulling Marie into a great big hug,

"come here…" he responded just before grabbing Marie. "You know what kid? This will be the second time today that I saw a girl cry as well as hugged a girl…consider yourself fortunate that I'm unusually soft today…" Logan replied as Marie buried her face into his chest and cried. "That's it girly…let it allll out." Logan instructed as he began to pat Marie's back in comfort

_Uh…it looks like Marie's going to need more than just a hug. Quick! Make her laugh! Come on you big brute! Make Marie laugh so she can feel better! Come on…use some of that charm you've got hidden somewhere in here. _Logan thought to himself as he struggled to think up something funny.

"Jeez Kid! How much water can you leak out? Any more and I think you'll drown both of us!" Logan replied in an attempt to make Marie laugh.

"Very funny Logan" Marie replied with a chuckle as well as a smile.

_There you go…made her smile to! _Logan thought to himself as he soon aloud Marie to pull away.

"Glad you're feeling better kid…now lets have a talk about you and Jean." Logan replied, ready to get right to the point, despite Marie's eyes threatening to spill more tears at the mention of Jean's name.

At noticing this, Logan tilted his head back and replied gruffly, "nooo not again! Ok, time for some ground rules! Number 1; no more crying…number 2; I want to talk about you and Jean...in a good way" Logan replied, a reassuring smile spread across his rough lips.

Marie flashed him a curious look, before her thoughts were interrupted by Logan's next words,

"ok, its probably not a good idea to talk about this out in the open so…is there anybody in there with you?" Logan asked quickly, his eyes glancing from one end of the hallway to the other.

Marie wiped a few stray tears from her eyes before replying,

"Logan, you know I hate crying in front of people."

"Are you alone or not?"

"Yeah" Marie replied quickly, her eyes searching Logan's seemingly anxious expression.

"Ok, lets make this conversation short and sweet so no one will over hear us, and the Professor wont know what we're talking about…" Logan explained in a hush-hush tone as he quickly guided Marie back into her dorm room, and shut the door behind him.

"You talked to Jean? What did she say? Is she ok?" Marie asked feverishly, as Logan tried to grab her attention and direct her too more pressing matters.

"She's fine kid. But there are some things that you need to know. We can't talk for to long because God knows when 'Wheels' will barge into our conversation-if he will that is-all that matters is that you know what's going on. How much do you know?" Logan asked, his eyebrows moving from side to side as he searched the room for any signs that someone may be listening in.

"Not much. Just that Jean and I got caught kissing in the elevator by the Professor himself…and that Jean and I are in big trouble-"

"I heard all about that from 'Wheels' himself when he pulled Storm and I into a secret meeting, shortly after Jean left. When he was done talking to Jean did he call you down to talk to you alone?" Logan interrupted, his voice amplifying his caution.

"No. When he asked me to leave I went back to my dorm" Marie replied, her voice filled will emotion.

"Ok, so I guess I'll have to fill you in on all the unpleasant stuff." Logan replied, his head shaking from side to side as his eyes looked directly into Marie's. "Ok, I'll give you the basics of what happened. For starters, Jean can't go near you-"

"Where is she?"

"She's in the other side of the mansion in another room...I just helped her bring all of her stuff from her old room to her new one-"

"Why?" Marie interrupted again, her voice growing in volume.

"The Professor set new ground rules that basically states that Jean can't be anywhere near you for any reason what so ever! You have been switched out of every class you have with Jean-"

"What? He can't do that mid terms start tomorrow!" Marie exclaimed in dismay as Logan shot her a look of annoyance,

"yes I know…that's horrible news-how dare he…forgive me if I'm wrong but there's more upsetting news than midterms!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" Marie replied as she couldn't help but smile at Logan's comical expression.

"Basically, Charles has everything set up so that the only time that you can even see Jean is if you two happen to walk by each other in the hallways, or when we go out on missions. Oh and you can't pair up with Jean during danger room sessions or missions-not to mention that you're forbidden to speak to Jean at any time-"

"that's bullshit! What's his problem? I'm turning 18 soon so why should he care if Jean and I are being intimate?" Marie interrupted angrily, her hands tightening into fists.

"Ok, more ground rules! Number 3; don't interrupt me when I'm trying to tell you something important! It's not only rude but extremely annoying. Number 4; you're still 17 which means you're a minor-"

"what difference does it make if I'm one year younger? It's not like in a course of a year I'm suddenly less fragile and childish-"

"what did I just say about interruptions?"

"Sorry" Marie apologized quickly. "I'll try to remember your commandments," she added with a smirk as she watched Logan role his eyes.

"Ok, back to a more serious topic. There's one more thing you should know…Scott's coming back."

"Yeah so?" Marie replied, as she held her arms in front of her chest.

"You don't seem worried that Jean's ex is coming back" Logan commented, his eyes fixed on Marie's.

"Its not like she's going to go back to him. I mean she loves me…I think" Marie replied as Logan eyed her suspiciously,

"What do you mean, 'I think'? Hasn't Jean told you that she loves you?" Logan asked his eyebrows fixed into a questioning look.

"Well, she didn't exactly say, 'I love you Marie'…but that's ok. I can wait" Marie replied as Logan shook his head.

_Maybe I should tell Marie that Jean does love her. After all she'll probably love to know that Jean does…uh…on second thought, maybe I should let Marie hear for herself when Jean's ready. Yeah, that's probably a better idea _Logan thought to himself before saying,

"so anyways…I'm going to talk to the Professor and see if he'll loosen up on all the hard ass rules he set for you two." And with that he quickly made his way to the door and exited to the hallway in the direction of the Professors office, leaving Marie to stand in her dorm room alone, thinking of Jean.


	11. Do You Love Me?

_**Do You Love Me? **_

"Jean?" Marie called out, as she knocked on the door for the second time. "Come on Jean…let me in, I know you're in there!" Marie finished, with a look of worry.

"Go away Marie…before anyone sees you" Jean replied through the other side of the door, causing Marie to jerk into attention at the sound of Jean's voice.

"Then let me in and they won't see me…" Marie replied hopefully, as she strained to hear what else Jean would say to her.

"No Marie…go"

"I'm not leaving…besides, Logan's going to go talk to the Professor and see if he'll lighten up-"

"Logan's a sweet man for doing that…but its no use Marie. We're finished…"

"I don't believe you!" Marie stated, shaking her head as tears threatened to fall.

Her hands now squarely placed against the door, her forehead pressed against the wood surface.

"I don't believe you for a second" Marie added, before pounding on the door, harder this time.

"Marie…go! It's over between us-"

"open the door Jean! Or I'll scream louder until someone will hear me" Marie threatened, as she tried to contain a smile as she knew in her heart that Jean would come to her senses and open the door.

"You wont" Jean finally replied, as Marie listened with a grin on her face.

"I won't?"

"no, you wont…" Jean responded quickly before gasping at the sound of Marie screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! HELP ME I'M IN LOVE WITH DR. JEA-" Marie didn't even have time to finish, before Jean's door opened to revealing a skinny hand coming right for Marie's collar. "Ugh!" Marie exclaimed as she soon found herself being pulled into the room, and then slammed against the door, with Jean's hand placed directly over her mouth.

"Are you crazy?"

"ehm crlfly n lfley whun yolhg" Marie replied, her words muffled by Jean's hand, which was still placed over Marie's lips.

"Oh sorry…" Jean replied when she realized that the girl couldn't talk if her hand was in the way.

As soon as Jean's hand left Marie's lips, Marie quickly repeated what she was previously trying to say,

"I'm crazy in love with you!" Jean gave her a puzzled look before asking,

"what?"

"You heard me" Marie responded with a smile, before reaching for Jean and pulling the woman into a heartfelt kiss, that almost knocked the women off her feet.

The kiss deepened, as Marie and Jean kissed and held each other lovingly. With lips pressed firmly together, and hands caught in the quest to feel the forbidden fruit of their passion, Marie and Jean felt the heat begin to rise within them. When air seemed to be an issue, Jean pulled back, her hands gripping Marie's face as her eyes widened at the shock of what just happened.

"Shit! This can't happen again…" Jean responded after taking a moment to catch her breath.

"We seem to be doing just fine" Marie replied with a smirk, before pulling Jean back into a well needed kiss. Jean couldn't help but feel weak in the knees, as she held Marie against her, relishing in the moment of the well-needed kiss.

After a moment, the forbidden lovers broke apart again, still focusing their gazes in each other's eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this…I've been warned not to see you again-"

"then help make this the best moment of our lives…so when I leave this room, I can go to bed every night and dream this moment over and over again…" Marie replied before pulling Jean back into another loving kiss.

Now lying on the bed, with Marie on top, the two woman continued to kiss each other with such passion that neither dared to break away. And as Marie's hand traveled down to Jean's pants, Marie soon removed the women's article of clothing, before letting her fingers work their magic.

"You promise not to leave me?" Marie asked as she teased Jean's sex, with her hand rubbing overtop of Jean's panties.

"Marie we shouldn't…" Jean commented as she sighed at the feel of Marie's fingers rubbing her sex over top of her panties.

"Why not?" Marie asked a grin playing on her features, as she watched Jean's flushed face.

"Because if we get caught-" Jean was about to reply before being silenced by Marie's playful nips against her lips.

"Come one! Live a little! Besides, you've taught me how to control my powers…why not enjoy the spotlight of your success?" Marie replied with a sexy grin, before moving her hand away from Jean's panties for a moment, before skillfully placing the hand under the thin fabric to feel the moist treasure inside.

"Ah! Marie…I don't think this is such a good idea" Jean commented, before closing her eyes in response to the arousing sensation of Marie's fingers moving between her folds.

"Shhh! Don't speak! Just feel…" Marie instructed as she shifted her weight onto one side, and slowly moved her fingers in and out of Jean's sex. "I want to feel you! Incase I never get this chance again…" Marie added as her eyes fixed themselves onto Jean's beautiful face.

_God! She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! How could my love for her be considered wrong?_ Marie thought to herself as she watched Jean's chest rise and fall.

As Marie placed a gentle kiss on Jean's lips, Jean let her hand grasp Marie's, clenching it in the midst of her increasing pleasure. Marie grinned happily, as she watched Jean's expression, while quickening the movement of her fingers, to match the bucking of Jean's hips. And as Jean focused on the growing pleasure between her thighs, she listened as hard as she could to each whispered word that Marie said to her.

"If sin is as sweet as your lips…than sin must be sweeter than the bitter taste of social perfection!" Marie whispered, before placing a seductive lick against Jean's pulse point, releasing a moan from the already pleasured women.

And with one last thrust; Marie gave her girl what she needed. But as Marie buried her head in the crook of Jean's neck, something unnatural took form in Jean's eyes. As the passion and pleasure began to envelope Jean's senses, suddenly her eyes took to the momentary color of black, as her face darkened for just a moment. She held Marie closer to her, almost painfully closer, as Jean began to feel something within her that she never felt before. It was like the sudden rush of energy, of power, of strength, of something that she never felt before. But assuming that this was due to Marie's skillful fingers, and erotic words, she thought nothing of it.

"MARIE!" Jean practically screamed, when her orgasm finally came to her. And as the orgasm rippled through her, Jean felt the strange feeling again, but stronger this time. And as she enjoyed Marie's gentle kisses along her jaw line, she couldn't help but enjoy the strange sensation that left her feeling invincible.

_What is this? God! If this is what it's like to have sex with Marie…then why did I wait so long to experience this? I feel so strange…so powerful…so invincible! I feel like I could do anything…anything I can think of!_ Jean thought to herself as she enjoyed Marie's loving caresses and gentle kisses near her pulse point.

Marie still hadn't noticed the discoloration in Jean's eyes, since her own were shut and concentrated on containing her own arousal. By the time Marie did open her eyes to look into Jean's, whatever darkness that was in Jean's eye, was now gone. There were no visible signs of anything different in Jean; all that was there was an exhausted and somewhat dazed Jean Grey.

After a moment, when Jean began to recover from her exhaustion, Marie watched her intently. With her one hand, Marie placed a rogue strand of Jean's hair behind her ear, and continued to watch her with a look of wonder in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip in thought, as she remembered what Logan asked her not long before.

_She must love me…after all; Jean wouldn't let me make love to her if she didn't love me…right? I have to know…I didn't really plan to do this-but I couldn't help myself…I know she loves me, I just need to hear her say it-even if I only hear it once! _Marie thought to herself.

"Do you love me?" Marie whispered in Jean's ear as she held the exhausted women in her arms.

Jean's eyes widened in response, her thoughts a blank, as she struggled to voice an answer to Maire's surprise question.

Meanwhile, while Marie waited patiently for Jean's answer. Logan was just moments away from entering the Professor's office, a grim expression on his stubbly features. As he made his way towards the solid oak door, he raised his hands in front of him, and pushed the door open with one mighty and defiant shove.

"Wheels! We need to talk" Logan stated briskly as he walked into the room, pushing the door accidentally into shadowcat, who expertly fazed through the door. "Oh…sorry Kitty I didn't see you there" Logan apologized, earning him a raised eyebrow from the girl before she replied,

"that's alright Logan…I'm just glad that I heard you coming…"

"Logan! You came to see me?" The Professor inquired knowingly, his face neutral, his hands folding neatly on his desk.

"Yeah that's right" Logan replied, before making his way towards the Professor, stopping short of the desk with his arms crossed and leaning to the side.

"Well, what is it?" The Professor asked, although he could guess the reason why Logan was paying him such a rare visit at such an awkward time.

"I think you should reconsider your discussion"

"concerning Jean and Marie?"

"You bet your paralyzed ass" Logan replied with his usual insensitive measures.

"There's nothing more to say on that topic-"

"easy for you to say…you don't got to live on the other side of the mansion alone!" Logan interrupted strongly, his eyes fixed on the Professor defiantly.

"This issue is resolved as far as I am concerned-"

"I don't think so. Sit tight Professor…we're going to have a very long talk about this." Logan responded knowingly, his eyes never giving the slightest sign that he would waver from his personal mission.

"I did what was necessary Logan! I'm not the bad guy here!" The Professor exclaimed dominantly, his eyebrows raised.

"Bullshit! Next thing you'll be telling me is that you care about Jean-"

"I care about Jean more than your stubborn mind could comprehend!" The Professor rebounded boldly, his eyes sparking at the mention of Jean's name.

Logan sighed heavily as he looked away for a moment to digest the words that just left the Professor's lips,

"again…bullshit!" Logan finally replied as his eyes threw darts into the Professors unwavering gaze. "You sure as hell have a funny way of caring about people-"

"I am not the bad guy in this Logan! I did what I had to" the Professor replied, his voice adding another dose of emotion to his statement.

"Then why? Why make Jean's life so difficult?" Logan asked, his arms leaving his sides to wave in the air before falling back down to his waist, while his eyes refused to look away from the Professor's.

"It was either that…or I banish Jean from the mansion forever! Not to mention that if the authorities ever found out about this…then Jean could find herself in a very tight predicament, which is not good for her as well as mutant reputation!" The Professor explained, his eyes changing into a look of hope as Logan could tell that the man was trying desperately to get him to understand.

"Is that more important than Jean's happiness?" Logan asked, his face contorting into a look of anger as he fought hard to control his voice.

"I have to look out for everyone's best interests Logan. Jean needs to understand that-"

"Oh…I'm sure she'll understand that the man who was like a father to her, would be more than willing to feed her to the dogs than to fight for her happiness!" Logan replied, as thoughts of Jean crying almost choked back his words.

"I love Jean as if she were my own daughter!"

"Yeah? Well, Jean loves Marie more than anything…and Marie would do anything to be with her! You know that's true…Jean wouldn't risk her life-her reputation-if Marie was just a fuck buddy-"

"I'm curious Logan…why are you willing to help Jean be with the women that she loves? When you're not getting anything out of it?" The Professor asked as his face twisted into a look of confusion, while he waited patiently for an answer from Logan.

"…Because I love her," Logan replied truthfully, his eyes searching the floor as he embraced the reality of his words.

"And helping her be with Marie is an expression of your love for her?"

"I love her! I'd die for her-I'd do anything to make her happy…" Logan began before pausing to collect himself. "Let me tell you something Professor. Before I met Jean and Marie I didn't take responsibility for anything! But now…now, when I see the woman I love in distress-and the girl who I care about the most in pain…I take the responsibility to do what I know is right! So that Jean can love and be loved by Marie-who loves her so badly it hurts! It takes a lot for me to say this Charles, so don't take this lightly!" Logan replied with an outstretched finger before returning to his next words. "Anyways… I realized that if you love someone so much…so much that to see them cry breaks your heart-and to see them happy makes your day worth while…that you'll do anything to make them smile again-even if it means giving them up…" Logan finished truthfully, as the Professor watched him blankly.

"That's very mature of you Logan. But I'm still curious about something…why can't you be with Jean? Why is Marie a better choice than yourself?" The Professor questioned, as he leaned forward, interested in hearing what else Logan had to say.

"I think we all can agree, that I'm not the type of guy a gal would dare bring home to her parents…not to mention that I ain't the type for a beautiful, smart, powerful, inspirational, and caring type of gal that Jean is…I just ain't the bub for her-"

"but Marie is?" The Professor asked, as he watched Logan's eyes focus in on him.

"You got that right bub! I may not be the guy to be with Jean…Marie is the only one that can make Jean happy. I'll be the first to stand up for them whenever they need me! And I ain't about to stand by and watch Jean and Marie fall to pieces because society is nothing but a bag of pussies!" Logan finished, successfully destroying his moment of maturity.

"You bring a very interesting and powerful statement to mind Logan" the Professor began before voicing his next words, "but…I will not waver from my previous decision. I'm sorry Logan but I can't allow Jean and Marie to be together-"

"You're bag of shit you know that! I went all mushy and emotional on you! And expressed my true feelings and stuff…you still didn't hear a thing I said did you?" Logan exclaimed angrily, before the Professor's outstretched hand brought Logan's full attention.

"I won't allow their relationship to continue as of now. But…I am willing to make a deal with you…" the Professor stated, which earned him Logan's complete and uninterrupted attention.

Logan waited, as the Professor suddenly chose this specific time to take a long pause. Despite the anxiety growing within Logan, he couldn't help but feel slight suspicion as he studied the Professor's calm and blank expression. _What the hell is he doing? Isn't he supposed to tell me the deal? He must be enjoying the moment…typical _Logan thought to himself. After a moment longer of watching the Professor's blank expression, Logan's patience officially ran out.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Logan inquired, as he continued to eye the Professor suspiciously.

"My apologies! I uh…I was lost in thought" the Professor replied, with a strange smile on his lips before he added, "Here's the deal…if Jean and Marie stay away from each other-and abide by my rules…then, when Marie turns 18, I will allow them to be together-"

"done! I'll go tell them the good news!" Logan interrupted excitedly, as he soon made his way to the door before being stopped by the Professor's next words.

"But…if I they break these rules-and I find out that they have done more than kissing-which will make things worse…than the deals off and as soon as Marie turns 18 and graduates, she'll be forced to leave the X-Men…and Jean will have to agree to stay." The Professor finished, as Logan turned to flash the Professor a look of annoyance.

"deal!"

**_How would he know if Jean and Marie had sex or not?_** Logan thought to himself before the Professor's voice interrupted Logan's thoughts.

**_I'm not the world's most powerful telepath for nothing you know… _**The Professor's voice inquired.

Before leaving the room, Logan turned to flash the Professor a blank expression, before silently opening the door and making his way into the hallway.

"I thought it wasn't your style to go through peoples minds without their permission" Logan replied, before closing the door shut behind him.

"Logan!" came a small voice.

"Whose there?" Logan responded as his eyes searched the area around him for the owner of the voice.

"Behind you…" the voice replied, as Logan turned to find Kitty Pryde fazing out of the wall with a partially stunned expression. "I heard everything…" Kitty stated, as she watched Logan's expression intently. "Before you say anything…I just want you to know that I'm totally with you on this. And…although I'm a little shocked over the whole thing…I'm more than willing to do what I can to help" Kitty finished, as Logan eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?" Logan asked, his eyes searching the young girl's for any clue to a hidden agenda.

"Rogue and I may not have gotten along so well when it came to Bobby…but we are over that now. We're actually ok around each other-and I care about what happens to Jean and Rogue! Besides…how can the X-Men function during missions if two of its members aren't even allowed to be in the same room!" Kitty explained, her long brown hair gracefully adding to her childish beauty.

"So I can trust you on this?" Logan responded cautiously, as he eyed the girl's expression, while silently wondering if trusting Kitty was such a good idea.

"Damn straight you can!" Kitty replied, as she checked to see if the coast was clear, before returning her full attention to Logan "But we can't spare another second! I was fazed into the wall, listening to you and the Professor…when Storm walks by, right?"

"Right?"

"Well…turns out that while you were talking to the Professor, he sent a mental message to Storm!"

"Uh huh? While he was talking to me?" _Tricky bastard! I knew he was up to something!_ Logan thought to himself before returning his attention to Kitty's next words.

"Yeah! I actually overheard Storm talking to herself, while you were inside the Professor's office. " Kitty replied as she watched Logan's hard-set expression.

"Interesting…what did he tell her?"

"I don't know for sure! But I did hear Storm say something about going to find Jean and Marie..." Kitty finished as Logan eyed her thoughtfully.

"Why would he want Marie and Jean now?" Logan asked out loud, before adding, "I'm going to go see Marie…I'll catch you later Kitty-"

"She won't be in her dorm" Kitty interrupted quickly.

"Where is she then?" Logan asked, as he focused his gaze on the smaller girl.

"I think I have an idea where she may be. I went to talk to her earlier…and she wasn't in her dorm. I needed to talk to her about a school project, and as I left the dorm room and began searching for her around the school…I saw her walk past the Professor's office and towards…the old part of the mansion-I think" Kitty finished just as Logan's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Are you sure?" _Christ all mighty! Don't tell me that Marie is with Jean at this very moment-with Ro on the way!_ Logan thought to himself.

"I don't know! I mean, before I could investigate further the Professor called me into his office to talk…and then after you showed up, I hid in the walls. I was so busy overhearing what you and the Professor were talking about, that I didn't give it a second thought, until now …" Kitty replied, before Logan grabbed for her arm and led her away from the Professor's office. After a few paces, and when Logan was convinced that the coast was clear, he spoke in a low tone, just loud enough for Kitty to hear.

"Kitty, I need you to do something for me…you know where Jean's room is right?"

"Yeah…it's all the way on the other side of the mansion…room number 6, right? Oh, and down the hall from that large plate glass window?" Kitty replied, as she tried to remember exactly where Jean's room was located.

"How did you know that?" Logan asked with a look of confusion, as Kitty flashed him a humorous smile.

"So…I followed you around for a bit" Kitty replied with a grin before adding, "I overheard you talking to Jean about helping her to move all of her belongs…and I was curious…so, I followed you guys-but I wasn't listening in I swear! I was just curious to know where my favorite teacher's room was to be relocated to…" Kitty finished with a sigh as she tried to control the urge to laugh at Logan's awkward expression.

"…Thought I smelled bubble gum and fruity perfume" Logan commented as Kitty flashed him a look of disapproval, before being silenced by Logan's next words.

"All kidding aside…I need you to grab Marie before Ro gets to Jean's room. I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if Ro catches Marie in Jean's room…" Logan instructed as Kitty listened closely.

"We don't know for sure if Rogue is even with Jean…I mean, all I saw was her walking in that direction. She could have changed her mind and went somewhere else or"

"There's no time for that! Go! Get Marie, bring her back…and if she isn't there, than be grateful that there is a God and that he is on our side! Now go!" Logan replied with a harsh whisper, as he practically shoved Kitty towards a wall.

"Ok, ok…I'm going" Kitty replied before adding thoughtfully, "what will you do in the mean time?"

"I'm going to try and catch up with Ro…maybe I can distract her long enough for you to grab Marie and get out of there unnoticed!" Logan explained, as Kitty nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds good! I'll try and get there as fast as I can!" Kitty replied before fazing through the nearest wall.

_Marie, if you're getting laid right now I swear to God you're gunna get it good! If not from the Professor, than from me! No one makes me get all mushy for nothing!_ Logan thought to himself, as he made a run for it in the direction of Jean's new room.

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry that I took so long to do this…annoying parents and a very busy school schedule doesn't make nice with my writing schedule lol. I'm actually really nervous about this chapter…I'm really nervous to know what you guys think about the direction of this story and this chapter in particular. Just out of curiosity…what do you guys think is going to happen next? Include it in your review if you like or PM me! I really would like to know what you guys think is going to happen-it makes things more interesting for me in a way…lol weird I know…I'm just curious…


	12. Not without my ‘I love you’!

_**Not without my 'I love you'!**_

_Almost there!_ Kitty thought to herself, as she emerged from another wall, only to faze into another wall across from her. _Let me see…I think I only have two or three more walls to go _Kitty added, as she ran through another thick wall, and entered another hallway.

She stopped to gather herself, as she looked around to make sure that she was going in the right direction.

"Storm! Hey, great to see you. I uh…can I talk to you for a second?" Logan's voice echoed though the hallways, causing Kitty to gasp.

_Shit Storm is near by! God, I hope Logan can keep her busy until I can get Rogue!_ Kitty thought to herself, as listened to Storm's casual response.

"I'm kind of busy right now Logan."

"Please Storm! I really need your advice." Logan stated, as Kitty listened in on their conversation.

_Come on Logan make something up!_ Kitty thought to herself, as she waited to make sure that Logan could preoccupy Storm.

"Well, we can talk on the way to Jean's room" Storm finished with a sigh, before Logan's gruff hand grabbed for Storm's arm.

"That's the thing Storm…its about Jean" Logan replied, bowing his head with a look of pretend shame, as Storm watched him with a cautious eye.

"What about Jean?"

"I uh…I want to let her know how I feel about her before Scott swoops in and steals my chance to be with her…I don't know what to say-I don't know how to open up to a woman…can you help me out?" Logan painfully replied, while biting his tongue to keep himself in line.

_Sweet Jesus! I can't believe Logan actually said that!_ Kitty thought to herself as she peeked around the corner to watch Storm's annoyed expression soften dramatically.

"Why Logan…its not that hard to speak to a women. You have to charm her-but also remain completely truthful and open…" Storm continued, as Kitty fought as hard as she could to keep herself from laughing.

_Thanks Logan for the distraction! I'll try not to make fun of you later…_ Kitty replied to Logan in thought, before returning her attention to the wall in front of her.

**_ Meanwhile _**

"Do you love me?" Marie asked again, as she watched Jean struggle to reply to the question. Marie couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of sorrow as she watched Jean's not so natural expression. _Why is it taking her so long to say it? Maybe she doesn't love me?_ Marie thought to herself as she watched Jean stare blankly back at her. _Why wont Jean say it? After I gave her that mind blowing orgasm…you'd think that a girl would have something to say…like 'I love you'_ Marie thought to herself as she watched Jean with a hurt expression. "Do you love me?" Marie repeated her question, as she tried desperately to control her breaking heart.

"Marie…I uh-"

"never mind! Never mind…it's ok…" Marie interrupted when the first words that left Jean's mouth weren't even close to what she desperately wanted to hear. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." Marie added with a sad expression, as she caressed Jean's breast with her young shaky hand. "Here…let me make it up to you…" Marie replied, as she attempted to turn her frown upside down, and pretend that Jean didn't just make her the unhappiest girl in the world at that moment. _That's kinda fucked up…in order to avoid facing rejection; I'm just going to pretend that Jean didn't just reject me. I'm also going to screw her again, and for what? Cause I love her more than anything and she can't even tell me that she loves me?_ Marie thought to herself as she stared deeply into Jean's eyes. _I know she loves me…I just need her to admit it_ Marie added, smiling lightly.

_Why can't I say it? I want to! I know I want to, but somehow I can't get it out!_ Jean thought to herself, as Marie placed a loving kiss on her lips.

When the kiss ended, Marie began placing a wet trail of kisses, starting from Jean's lips to her sex. When Marie finally made her way down to Jean's sex, she paused for a moment to collect herself.

_Oh God!_ Jean thought to herself, as she concentrated on the arousing feeling of Marie's fingers spreading her folds, and then the unmistakable sensation of Marie's tongue gliding between her folds

_Maybe if I give her another mind-blowing orgasm…then maybe she'll tell me! _Marie encouraged herself, before placing her lips directly over Jean's clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves as Jean cried out in pleasure.

"Oh Marie!" Jean exclaimed, as she placed her hand directly over Marie's head, encouraging the girl to continue. Marie smiled at this, and knowing that she was pleasing Jean made her almost forget her hurt. And as Marie continued to lightly suck on Jean's clit, she placed her index finger in Jean's sex and slowly sought out Jean's G spot.

As Marie listened to Jean's unsteady breathing, and moans of pleasure, Marie continued to stimulate Jean as best as she could. With her mind focused on Jean's pleasure, and Jean's mind focused on her approaching orgasm, both women were trapped in their own world.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitty almost screamed, when she fazed through the wall, to find Jean sprawled out on the bed, with Marie hidden under the covers.

At the sound of Kitty's voice, Jean's eyes widened as Marie immediately stopped what she was doing to pull back the covers to find Kitty's shocked face.

"Kitty?!?" Marie exclaimed, as Kitty covered her eyes with her hands and accidentally backed herself up against the wall.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Kitty exclaimed, as Jean and Marie rushed to cover themselves.

"No pun intended…" Jean muttered under her breath, as Marie flashed Jean a curious glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marie asked, as Jean flashed her an appreciative grin, before kissing Marie seductively.

"Just that you're a fucking God in bed!" Jean replied as she gave Marie a sultry look that made Marie gulp.

"Oh…I see" Marie replied as she kissed Jean back.

In the midst of Kitty's shock, Kitty accidentally fazed through the wall and ended up out in the hallway.

"Where did Kitty go?" Jean asked, as she watched Marie jump out of bed, still naked, scurrying around the room for her clothes.

"I think she fazed through the wall…" Marie replied, as she found her underwear and jeans, and quickly put them on, before Kitty fazed back through the wall.

"Oh damn it!" Kitty stated, when she fazed back into the room just in time to see Marie's bare chest.

"Don't be mad Kitty…you had a chance to knock first" Jean replied with a grin, as she made sure that the covers were covering her completely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…just tell me when you've got your clothes on, ok?" Kitty replied, with her hands still firmly planted over her eyes.

"Sure thing Kitty" Marie promised, as she searched for her bra. "Are you ok Kitty? You don't look so good…" Marie noted, as she found her bra and quickly put it on, before Jean tossed her shirt to her. "Thanks baby" Marie replied with a smirk, as Jean blew her a seductive kiss.

"I just saw my biology teacher's vagina, and then your breasts-but not before witnessing you doing the most disgusting thing I have ever seen to Jean's vagi-"

"I'll take that as a sign that you're a little shocked" Marie replied, before placing her hand over Kitty's mouth, before the girl could finish her sentence.

Jean couldn't help but laugh, as she watched how Marie and Kitty interacted with each other. She grinned wildly as she watched Marie's breasts sway from side to side, despite the girl's black bra, which somehow added to the arousing sight.

"Oh yeah…and I also managed to see your ass Marie!" Kitty stated in disgust after ripping Marie's hand away from her mouth.

"Ok Kitty! Ok, I get it! Now tell me…why were you spying on us?" Marie asked, as she put on her shirt.

"Logan wanted me to grab you before Storm gets here!"

"What? Storm is coming?"

"You bet your horny white ass she is! The Professor ordered her to go get Jean, as well as you, and to bring you guys back to his office to talk. She'll be here any minute now…and last time I checked, Logan was barley keeping her busy-so we have to go!" Kitty finished almost out of breath, as she grabbed for Marie's arm and pulled her towards the wall.

"Shit we're screwed!" Marie replied, as she pulled away from Kitty for a moment to face Jean.

"You wont be 'screwed' if you come with me…now!" Kitty replied as she once again attempted to drag Marie towards the wall.

"It's ok Marie…Kitty's right. We'll be fine" Jean agreed, her arms crossed and her eyes firmly planted on Marie's young face. _God I love her…she's so beautiful-like an angel_ Jean thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by Marie's next words.

"You're a little to calm right now. Are you even aware how totally screwed we are?" Jean kept that sultry grin on her lips as she slowly got up from the bed and moved towards Marie, who stared at Jean's naked body with lustful eyes.

And as Jean slowly made her way towards Marie, the bed sheets falling to the ground, Marie held out her finger in Kitty's direction threateningly.

"Kitty…you better not be looking at my naked girlfriend!"

"No problem…my eyes are officially closed for life!" Kitty replied as she covered her eyes with her hands once again.

As Jean's naked body made her way towards an awaiting Marie, Kitty began to hum, in a weak attempt to keep her mind preoccupied on something other than what was taking place at the moment.

"I'm not that worried right now Marie. You know why?" Jean asked, as she pressed her naked body against Marie.

"Uh…no…why?" Marie struggled to say.

"Marie, seriously! Can we cut this short? Storm will be here at any minute and Logan will be pissed at me if I don't get you out of here"

"Shhh Kitty! When Jean talks nothing else matters!" Marie stated, as Kitty sighed deeply, her hands still covering her eyes.

"That's a sweet thing to say about your girlfriend Marie…but honestly!"

"Give me one more minute and then we can leave!" Marie replied, before returning her attention back to Jean, while Kitty waited as patiently as she could for Marie to hurry up.

"Yeah baby? You were saying?"

Jean placed her hands on either side of Marie's face, and gently caressed the younger girl's cheeks with her thumbs.

_Oh my God! She's going to say it! She's going to finally tell me that she loves me!_ Marie thought to herself, as she began to shake in anticipation.

"You're not that worried because…"

"Because…it's easy for me to be calm because I'm way to sexually satisfied to be upset by anything…" Jean replied with a hungry grin, before pausing to nip Marie's lips seductively. "Not to mention that I read Kitty's thoughts the second she entered the room…so I already knew she was on our side-"

"what would you have done if I wasn't on your side?" Kitty interrupted curiously, earning her a grin from Jean.

"Well Kitty…if you weren't on our side, then I'd probably wipe your memory permanently so you couldn't tattle on us…"

"Fair enough" Kitty replied, as Jean grinned at the younger girl's comical actions, before returning her attention to a hyperventilating Marie.

_She's going to say it! I know it! I can feel it in her eyes…_ Marie thought to herself, as the anticipation was slowly killing her.

"Marie…I" Jean started, before kissing Marie deeply.

Whatever Jean wanted to say to Marie, it was all lost in that one kiss. And as Marie cradled Jean in her arms, her lips, teeth, and tongue ate hungrily at Jean's lips, as Jean reciprocated the same passion to Marie's lips. And as their passionate kissing threatened to turn into something more, Kitty's voice then interrupted the lover's enjoyment.

"Guys…from what I can hear, you guys are sharing a passionate moment right now. And that's great and all-I mean I have nothing against you two enjoying each other, but…we've got to go, now!" Kitty replied as she opened her eyes and moved to rest her ear against the wall, to confirm two voices that she thought she heard. _Shit, I'm pretty sure those two voices belong to Storm and Logan _Kitty thought to herself.

Marie and Jean, who were still going at it, almost refused to hear Kitty's words. But, after a moment, when Jean and Marie needed to break for air, Kitty immediately grabbed for Marie's arm and proceeded to pull Marie away from Jean.

"Wait! We weren't finished yet" Marie replied as she pushed Kitty away to return to Jean's awaiting embrace.

"You have to go baby" Jean replied as she placed another kiss on Marie's hungry lips.

"Come on Marie! Say goodbye to your girlfriend and let's get the hell out of here! Logan and Storm are just outside!" Kitty responded with a hint of annoyance as she attempted to pull Marie away from Jean.

"One more minute please!" Marie replied before pushing Kitty away once again to return to Jean.

"Go! Marie, please!" Jean pleaded this time.

"Christ all mighty Marie! Let's go! I'm not even kidding you…Logan and Storm are right outside that door-"

"how the hell do you know?" Marie interjected.

Just then, the room went silent, when the sound of Logan's voice, along with the sound of a heavy fist against a wooden door entered the three women's hears.

"Jean? Are you in there? Open up" came Logan's voice.

"Come on Jean…we have to go see the Professor" Storm's voice added.

Kitty squeaked in alarm, before grabbing Marie's hand and pulling her as hard as she could towards the wall, on the far side of Jean's room. After fazing through to another room next door to Jean's, Marie forced her arm out of Kitty's hold and walked towards the wall.

"Ok, I take that back…you were right Kitty"

"Of course I am…now can we please go?" Kitty replied in a whisper.

"No"

"no?" Kitty asked with a look of confusion and annoyance, as Marie turned to flash her friend a sad look.

"I'm not leaving until I get my 'I love you' from Jean!" Marie replied in a harsh demanding whisper.

"What?" Kitty replied, as she stomped her left foot impatiently.

"Please Kitty…50 seconds, that's all I'm asking of you" Marie begged, as Kitty tried as hard as she could to ignore Marie's puppy dog eyes.

"You have 20 seconds!" Kitty responded almost bitterly, before grabbing for Marie's hand and guiding her through the wall.

"Thank you soooo much Kitty…I'll make it up to you I swear!' Marie replied, before finding herself in the other room, with an irritated Kitty next to her.

Marie let her eyes search the seemingly empty room. Ignoring the sounds of Logan and Storm trying to sooth Jean into opening the door to let them in.

"15 seconds…" Kitty whispered, before the sound of running water brought Marie's attention towards Jean's new bathroom.

"Aw come on Jean! Don't start a shower now! The Professor wants to see you now!" Storm replied, when the sound of running water circulated into her and Logan's ears.

Marie couldn't help but grin, as she slowly made her way towards Jean's bathroom door.

"10 seconds…" Kitty whispered again, causing Marie to flash her a not so amused look.

Knowing that she didn't have that much time, Marie quickly entered the bathroom door to find Jean standing by the shower, getting ready to slip off her bathrobe before entering the shower.

"Jean" Marie called out to Jean, who quickly turned her head and flashed Marie a surprised look.

"Marie! What are you doing here? You're suppos-" Jean's next words were cut off by Marie gentle kiss.

And when Marie finally broke away from the kiss, she held Jean lovingly in her arms before responding as quickly as she could.

"Jean…we don't have much time to talk-Kitty gave me a time limit and I'm 100 percent sure that once my time to talk to you is up…Kitty will walk in here and drag me away from you." Marie explained, as Jean couldn't help but smile at the young girl's cuteness and obvious addiction to her.

"Ok…so what?" Jean asked as she tried not to get lost in Marie's angelic dark brown eyes.

"Jean…what ever you need to say to me, now is the time-"

"times up!" Kitty proclaimed as she enter the bathroom.

"God damn it Kitty! I need more time!" Marie stated, as Jean watched her flustered girl in amusement.

"What's going on in there? Jean? Do you have someone in there with you?" Entered Storm's voice in an accusing manner.

"We. Are. Going. Now!" Kitty proclaimed as plainly and as best as she could, before grabbing Marie and attempting to drag her away.

"Wait…before you go" Jean called out, as she grabbed for Marie's arm and pulled her towards her, resulting in Kitty getting minor whip lash.

"Jean…" Marie responded, hoping that now will be the time that Jean would finally say the words that were driving Marie crazy.

"Marie…" Jean responded with a dreamy look, before placing a gentle and loving kiss on Marie's plump lips.

The kiss was enough to knock Marie off her feet, and before Marie could respond to the kiss, Marie suddenly found herself being pulling through the wall and into the next room by Kitty.

"I don't care what you say! Because we. Are. Leaving. Now!" Kitty commanded with all of her authority.

And before Marie could object to Kitty's statement, the young love struck teen suddenly found herself running along side Kitty, fazing through walls as they went.


	13. Ambrosia for Mutants

**_Ambrosia for Mutants_**

"Wow, that was close!" Marie replied, just as Kitty fazed them through their dorm room wall.

"You don't have to tell me that! I honestly thought that I would have to knock you out or something in order to get you the hell out of there!" Kitty responded with a shake of her head, as Marie's mind went back to the events that occurred not to long before.

"Yeah…wasn't she the hottest woman you have ever seen?" Marie replied in a daze, as she distinctly recalled every detail of her lover's naked body.

"Hard to say…you threatened to kill me if I looked!" Kitty replied with a laugh, as she looked around the empty dorm room in wonder.

"Damn straight I would!" Marie replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled dreamily, as her thoughts stayed on the topic of Jean.

"Where the hell is everybody anyways?" Kitty asked in wonder, as Marie shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Who knows…you know, I've been thinking some things through and…well, I was wondering if we could convince the Professor to give us separate rooms so we don't have to live with 8 other girls." Marie responded with an innocent expression, as Kitty grinned at her friend.

"Maybe…what made you think of that anyways?" Kitty asked, as she walked over to her bed to sit.

"Well, it would be easier to slip out at night to see Jean-"

"Oh no you don't!" Kitty replied, her head shaking from side to side as she pointed her finger accusingly at Marie.

"There's no way that I'm going to let you risk getting caught…all because you want sex!" Kitty responded bluntly and truthfully, as Marie laughed at the mention of sex.

"Oh come on Kitty…you could help me get to Jean's room undetected! With your help I could visit Jean without getting caught!" Marie replied, grinning wildly at the possibility of seeing Jean again.

"Have you learned nothing from today?" Kitty exclaimed questioningly, as she jumped up from her bed to add to her enthusiasm.

"Only that Jean's cum is like ambrosia for mutants-"

"Marie! That's disgusting! Argh! I think I'm going to be physically ill!" Kitty proclaimed loudly, as she held her stomach and pretended to vomit.

"What's going in here?" came a loud growl like voice from behind Marie.

"Logan!" Marie exclaimed happily, moving towards the big burly man to give him a well-needed hug.

"Why in God's name are you crushing your body against mine?"

"It's called a hug you big lug!" Marie replied teasingly, before releasing Logan from the hug.

Logan eyed the girl with a look of annoyance before lightly pushing her away, a slight smile spreading across his lips, as he pretended to be disgusted by the whole idea of a hug.

"Absolutely disgusting!" Logan joked, making a silly face as he spoke. "Anyways…thank God you made it out! I honestly thought that Storm was going to catch you!" Logan replied, his eyebrows moving from side to side as he glanced from Marie to Kitty, then back to Marie.

"Don't be to pleased Logan…guess what our little genius thought up just now…" Kitty began, causing Logan to shift his gaze on Kitty for the moment.

"What? What did Romeo do now?" Logan replied, as he glanced at a blushing Marie, who continued to lick her lips at the thought of Jean's amazing kisses.

"Well…our little genius decided that she wants to try and talk the Professor into letting her live in a separate dorm room by herself. Not to mention giving me a room to myself as well, preferably next door to Marie…"

"Yeah so?"

"So…that she could visit Jean late at night for some hot sweaty sex-"

"God damn it Marie! Don't tell me that you got laid just now!" Logan practically yelled, causing Marie to jerk into full attention.

He didn't even have to wait for Marie's answer, as it sudden occurred to him that Marie did in fact smell a lot like Jean. Not to mention that he noticed a few marks on the girl's neck.

"Logan…" Marie struggled to reply, flinching as she prepared herself for Logan's angry voice.

"I don't believe this!" Logan exclaimed, as he began to pace around the room in a quick and primitive manner.

"Kitty, did you tell Marie about the deal that the Professor made?"

"No not yet" Kitty replied as she watched Logan's irritated face.

"What deal?" Marie asked, as she watched Logan with a look of confusion written all over her face.

"What's the deal? After making myself look like a sissy in front of the Professor I finally was able to convinced him to lighten up a little-"

"That's great! So maybe I don't have to sneak out to see Jean!" Marie interrupted, before Logan stopped his pacing for a moment to watched Marie intently.

"Not what your thinking. The Professor and I made a deal. As long as you and Jean don't have sex-which you just did…then when you turn 18 the Professor will allow you and Jean to be together. But, if he finds out that you two have done more than make out…then as soon as you turn 18 you are to leave the mansion-as well as the X-Men-and never come back! While Jean will be forced to stay with the Professor, in the mansion, for the rest of her days…" Logan finished with an emotionless expression, as his hands went to his sides, while his eyes glued themselves to Marie's now shocked expression.

"Fuck!" Marie whispered to herself as she buried her head in her hands, before collapsing back onto her bed.

"Don't worry Rogue! I'm sure that everything will work out! Besides…we didn't get caught-so how will the Professor know that you and Jean got it on" Kitty replied, in an attempt to comfort the now teary eyed girl.

"I'm never going to see her again am I?" Marie asked, as she pulled down her hands to look Logan sadly in the eye.

"Don't be stupid! Of course you will! You just have to pull yourself together and swear to me that you will not see Jean again! Not until you turn 18. You two can screw like bunnies when that day comes…but for now, be patient" Logan replied, his face back to his usual serious expression.

Kitty nodded her head in agreement, before making her way towards Marie to sit next to her. And as Kitty let her hand rub Marie's back soothingly, Marie attempted to calm herself.

"I love her so much…and because of her I'm starting to gain control over my powers! For God sakes I just had sex with her! And now…I can't be with the women I love. I can't even speak to her …God I fuck'n hate Charles right now!" Marie exclaimed, as she stomped her foot angrily against the wooden floor boards.

"Hey now, take it easy on wheels you hear? Yeah, sure he's being an asshole right now. But let me tell you something…he could have done a lot worse than what he's doing right now. He could have easily of called the authorities to get Jean-she'd be arrested for being sexual involved with a minor, and that would mean jail time and misery for Jean. But he didn't call the authorities…and thank God he didn't. Now, we have to count our blessings that he's willing to deal with this without getting the law involved, so the best thing we can do is respect him for what he's doing for you and Jean and play ball with him. He's just trying to do the right thing…and yeah, it sucks cause he is being a bastard, but he is trying to do the right thing…and it's hard sometimes to do what's right without getting personal feelings and opinions involved. He's doing what he thinks is right-"

"So you agree with him?" Marie interrupted with a look of disbelief, as Kitty eyed Logan suspiciously.

"Hell no! I don't agree with how he's going about with it. All I'm saying is that we shouldn't bite the hand that is feeding us mercy, which we would never get if the law was involved." Logan explained, his hand outstretched and pointing his mighty finger at a questioning Marie.

"I guess you're right. But I still hate the bastard all the same…" Marie said boldly, earning her a chuckle from Kitty and a grin from Logan.

"Right then, you and I have an appointment with Charles. He'll talk to you and Jean about the deal and hopefully everything will go as planned. Jean said that she'll try and block any attempts Charles may make to see if you two had sex…but I doubt Charles will try anything since he already is convinced that you two haven't done anything like that…" Logan replied as he made his way to the door, his hand on the doorknob.

"That's my girlfriend…she's so smart-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Logan replied, before remembering to add one last thing to Marie before leaving the dorm room. "Oh, and Marie…if you try to sneak out and see Jean I will personally tie you to an object! And if I have to…I'll tie you to the bedpost every night so you don't try anything stupid. Oh, and please think with your head-not your pussy!" Logan continued with a winy look on his face as Marie and Kitty struggled to stifle a laugh.

"Sure thing Daddy! I'll be sure to keep it my pants" Marie responded with a grin as she watched Logan open the door, leading out to the hallway.

"Oh, and Marie! Before I forget…don't even think about fucking this up! I'm serious! Wipe that stupid smirk off your face young lady! You fuck this up I will turn you into a human Shiskabob!" Logan replied threateningly, as he released his middle claw and pointed it menacingly in Marie's giggling direction.

"Ok, ok! I wont fuck anything up…I'll save that for Jean" Marie replied, licking her lips hungrily as she passed Logan, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Later guys! Tell me how it goes!" Kitty replied, grinning as she watched the whole exchange between Marie and Logan.

"Thanks Kitty, for all your help! Oh, and you watch this girl…I don't trust her. I know she'll do something stupid-and that's why I need you to make sure that Romeo here doesn't go looking for Juliet in the middle of the night!" Logan replied, his eyebrows rose as Kitty nodded her head.

"Sure Logan…I'll keep both eyes on her"

"Good!" Logan replied, before slamming the door shut behind him.


	14. Cause you don’t have Breasts

_**Cause you don't have Breasts **_

"All right kid! Now remember, don't look at Jean in any 'I love you' or 'thanks for the lay' way! Because if you do I'll kill yeah! Jean isn't as strong as the Professor and if he suspects that you two did something…and he looks into your mind-it wont take long for him to break through Jean's mental block and know what a naughty little Romeo you've been! So no funny business!" Logan instructed with all his authority, as Marie smiled at him calmly.

"Logan, have I ever let you down?" Marie asked, as Logan rolled his eyes, before reaching into his leather jacket for a cigar.

"Not yet! But experience tells me that most people get all mushy and gushy when they get laid for the first time…which gives me reason to think that your going to destroy your composure and act like an oversexed buffoon!" Logan replied with a grunt, as Marie smiled amusingly.

"Well, I have way more control than most people…and when I see Jean I wont even think about her naked sweaty body against mine-"

"all right I got the picture-"

"or her amazing kisses that leave me breathless-"

"Yeah I know-"

"Or how her hips rise when she's about to-"

"Hey kid! Shut the hell up all right? Some people don't like to hear about the porn you entertain yourself to late at night!" Logan responded boldly, as Marie flashed him a dreamy look that let him know that she was still on planet love with Jean. "Ah boy! You're going to blow it! I just hope that while Jean sets those mental blocks in your mind…that she can erase that stupid look off your face from your memory so I have no chance in hell of seeing it ever again!" Logan replied grumpily, feeling slight jealousy towards Marie's relationship with Jean.

"Look Logan. I'm serious! When I see Jean, I won't even smile at her…I'll just say 'hi' and then-Jean! Hey!" Marie interrupted herself as she saw Jean round the corner, and make her way towards her.

"Hey…" Jean greeted happily, her eyes focused firmly on Marie's, as Logan watched them intently.

"How are you?" Marie asked, as she moved to be closer to Jean, whose smile widened by the second.

"I'm great. More than great actually…"

"Really? How are you then?"

Logan rolled his eyes, as he watched the two lovers talk so soothingly to each other, as well as stare at each other with such love stricken eyes. And as he watched the two reach out to hold each other's hands lovingly, he knew that he could kiss his lunch goodbye.

_Ewww I think I am going to be physically ill! This is way to sappy for me!_ Logan thought to himself as he pulled out his lighter.

"Mmm…completely and utterly satisfied" Jean answer with a grin, before placing a quick kiss on Marie's plump and anticipating lips.

"All right! That's enough out of you two!" Logan interrupted, as he watched as the lover's began to turn their innocent quick kiss into a passionate and affectionate make out session.

"Ladies! Let's give it a rest…" Logan began, in an attempt to get the two lovers to stop attacking each other with their hungry lips. "I'm serious here! Come on! Didn't you guys get enough of that earlier?" Logan asked.

"Mmm…need more!" Marie responded to Logan's question, parting from Jean's lips for a moment, before feeling Jean's hand move to the back of her scalp to force the girls lips back against her own. Fearing that someone would see what the two forbidden lovers were doing, Logan broke up the make out session the best way he knew how.

"Hey ladies! Guess whose pitch'n a tent right now?"

"Ewww Logan!" Marie and Jean replied, as they quickly parted from each other and covered their eyes with their hands.

"Damn it Marie! I thought we had this discussion about control!" Logan condemned, as Marie shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't help it! Jean is just so God damn sexy!"

"Mmm baby you know you drive me crazy!" Jean answered through a moan, before pulling Marie against her to continue their make out session.

"Oh for the love of God!" Logan complained, before adding, "Ladies…you better separate before the one eyed monster makes an appearance!"

"Oh, hell no!" Marie exclaimed, as Jean and Marie pulled away from each once again to cover their eyes.

With a look of satisfaction on his face, Logan quickly moved to stand between the two lovers. He then placed one arm around Marie's neck, and then another around Jean's, before guiding the ladies onward.

"Romeo…" Logan paused to look at Marie, "Juliet…" Logan paused again to look at Jean, "as much as I would love to see you two get down on each other…my job is actually to make sure that you to rewrite that unhappy ending in 'Romeo & Juliet' and replace it with a much happier version. Which means, no more making out until Marie is 18! Once again, I will make this statement known…you two will stay away from each other for now on, and when Marie turns 18 you two can screw like bunnies for all the world can care! If you two would like to see that day as a reality, then I highly suggest that you two keep it in your pants!" Logan finished gruffly, as Marie couldn't help but giggle. "Who hit your funny bone chuckles?" Logan asked, as Jean began to chuckle alongside Marie.

"Logan…Lesbians fuck with their hands and tongues…"

"Yeah so?"

"So…you want Jean and I to walk around with our hands down our pants?"

"Oh for!" Logan exclaimed as Jean and Marie roared with laughter.

"Logan…I don't think Marie and I are flexible enough to walk around with both our hands and our mouths down our pants!" Jean added, making Marie laugh to the point of tears, as Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"Damn lesbians…" Logan stated with annoyance, as Jean and Marie smiled proudly for their role in making Logan flustered.

"So, where's Storm?" Logan asked, in an attempt to move away from the trauma brought on by the current topic.

"She stopped to yell at a few kids for using their powers to have a snow ball fight. She told me to go on ahead, and that she'll catch up with me later…" Jean explained as Logan and Marie listened intently.

"She trusted you enough to let you walk to the Professor's office all by yourself?" Marie asked.

"Of course sweet heart! Storm and I have been friends for years. She trusts me…" Jean replied with a friendly smile, which turned to a chuckle when she heard Marie's next words.

"You don't need supervision? Logan? Why do I need supervision and Jean doesn't?"

"Because you have the worst amount of self control known to man kind!" Logan responded with a growl, as Marie shot him a shocked and offended expression.

"There's nothing wrong with my self control!"

"Uh, honey? Who was it that went looking for me after being told to never see me again? Whose idea was it to have sex?" Jean replied with a knowing smile.

"Listen to your girlfriend…she's right! You have very little control…or common sense, but we'll get back to that later!" Logan responded with a smile. Logan laughed in amusement as Marie smacked him playfully on the stomach, before he realized that his cigar was missing. "Where's my cigar?"

"You dropped it back there when you were to busy watching Marie and I make out…" Jean reminded with a grin as Marie chuckled in amusement.

"…Damn lesbians! That was my last cigar…" Logan complained sadly, as Jean and Marie smiled in amusement.

As the three turned the corner to make their way to the Professor's office, Logan quickly let go of the two girls, and waited for Jean to say what she wanted to say.

"Ok, I should probably walk in there alone…so he doesn't suspect that I broke the rules already." Jean replied as Marie and Logan nodded their heads in agreement. "Oh, and Marie…" Jean began before placing her hands on either side of Marie's face. "Let me place those mental blocks in your mind. It should momentarily make you forget about the sex as well as the make-out session we just had a few moments ago…" Jean began, before focusing her telepathy on Marie's mind.

"But baby…I don't want to forget what we did!"

"Don't worry…I'll get rid of the mental block as soon as the meeting is over…" Jean reassured with a smile, before beckoning Marie to be quite. After a few moments, Jean released her hold on Marie's head, and backed away. And as Marie broke out of her daze, with Logan at her side, Jean quickly made her way towards the Professor's office. **_She'll be ok…its just a little disorienting-she'll be fine in a couple of moments _**Jean reassured Logan, before closing the solid oak door to the Professor's office shut behind her.

"Marie…Marie are you all right? What do you remember?" Logan asked, as Marie tried to focus her eyes on Logan's gruff features.

"I'm fine. Just a little disoriented…" Marie explained before answering Logan's other question. "I remember walking down the hallway with you, after leaving my dorm room where Kitty is waiting for us…and now we're standing down the hall from the Professor's office, talking…" Marie finished with a smile, as Logan squinted his eyes before asking.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know that I want to ask the Professor if I Kitty and I can have our own rooms…and that I'm going to see the Professor about the deal you told me about." Marie answered, her eyes shining brightly as Logan prepared to ask Marie one final question.

"Marie. When was the last time you saw Jean?"

"She was in the Professor's office still when I was sent out of the room"

"what did you do after that?"

"I went to my dorm room…"

"And then?"

"Cried for a bit, before Kitty came in to comfort me. And then you came in and told me that the Professor wanted to see me about a deal" Marie answered, as she watched Logan's face turn to a nice and calmed expression. "Logan, why are you asking me these questions?"

"No reason! Just get your ass in there! I'll wait for you outside…" Logan responded with huff, as he lightly pushed Marie towards the direction of the Professor's office.

"Sure thing Logan!" Marie replied as she moved towards the door, entering the Professor's office moments later.

_Good luck kid! And don't do something stupid!_ Logan thought to himself as he made himself comfortable against the wall, while he waited for Marie.

As Marie entered the Professor's office, she gently closed the door behind her, and moved her eyes in the direction of Jean. But, Marie soon looked away from Jean, to study the floor as she tried to collect her thoughts and the urge to go to her lover and hold her close.

"Rogue! Nice of you to join us…please, take a seat" the Professor greeted with a smile, as he directed Marie's gaze towards the empty seat in front of his desk and next to Jean. Marie nodded her head in greeting, before her eyes moved to lock onto Jean's.

"Hey…" Jean mouthed happily, as she watched Marie return her smile with one of her own.

"Hey…" Marie replied back in a whisper, as the Professor looked on with a calm expression. Jean turned her eyes away from Marie, as Marie made her way towards her seat and sat calmly in front of the Professor.

"Now then…I don't wish to keep you from whatever you may have been doing…so let's get this over with!" The Professor stated, a kind smile forming on his lips, his eyes making contact with Jean's and then Marie's, before continuing. "I recognize the love you two have for each other. And although I know that you two are angry with me-which I understand more than anything…but I had to take some measures-ones that would definitely not have the authorities involved." The Professor explained; as Marie and Jean fought hard not to steal the occasional look in the others direction.

"So, does that mean that you'll let me be with Jean?" Marie asked hopefully, watching out of the corner of her eye as Jean bowed her head in response to the question.

"Hopefully it will!" the Professor replied, which brought Jean's full attention back to the Professor. "Now, I know that Logan must have spoken to you about the deal already…but, allow me to shed more light in that direction!" The Professor stated knowingly, as Jean and Marie shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "If you two can follow my rules, and stay away from each other, until Rogue turns 18. Then I will allow you two to be together, as well as members of the X-Men! But, if you fail to abide by my rules…and I learn that you two have met in secret and have done more than kiss…the deal will be off!" The Professor stopped what he was saying, so that he could shift his gaze in Marie's direction, before continuing. "…And as punishment, as soon as Rogue turns 18 she will be forced to leave the mansion forever! And you, Jean…" the Professor paused once again to return his gaze to Jean. "…You will have to stay at the mansion, for the rest of your days! Don't even think about trying to run away with Rogue! " The Professor finished, his eyes monitoring the different responses in the women closely.

"But that's not fair! I mean, once Marie turns 18, she's legal…I can be with her legally at that point" Jean responded with a blank expression, "not to mention that I have the right to leave or not leave the mansion whenever I please! I'm not your student anymore!" Jean stated truthfully, as the Professor shook his head in agreement.

"That's true Jean. That's why this deal is an option. You agree to the deal you agree to the terms as well as the punishment and rewards that come with the deal. You accept my deal and honor it; you will be with Rogue again. You accept my deal and break the rules; then you will stay here forever while Marie will be forced to leave. That is the terms…the deal is on the table but only for a limited time. Take it or leave Jean and Rogue…decide now!" The Professor finished with a plain expression, as he watched Jean and Marie flash each other a questioning look.

"What happens if we don't take the deal?" Marie asked, removing her eyes away from Jean to look at the Professor.

"Then…the rules still apply but the rewards aren't the same. If Jean honors the rules I gave her; then I will allow her to be with you. But, if she breaks the rules I made for her; I alert the authorities and have Jean arrested and placed in solitary confinement under the charges of a pedophile-"

"you can't do that!" Marie exclaimed angrily, bursting to her feet as her blood boiled at the thought of Jean being called a pedophile.

"Marie please sit down!" Jean begged, as she motioned for Marie to calm down and to take her seat. As Marie did as her lover told her, Jean struggled to control her trembling hands.

"Ok, Professor...we'll take the deal" Marie answered, knowing that Jean agreed.

"Very good! You two may leave now" the Professor responded with a smile, as Jean and Marie rose to exit the room.

As Marie and Jean walked to the door, Jean tried her hardest to keep herself from pulling Marie into a great big hug. As Marie moved to open the door for Jean, the Professor ignored the pair to grade some papers, as Jean walked out into the hallway with Marie behind her. As the door closed behind them, Jean and Marie walked a few paces towards a waiting Logan. After a moment, before Logan could utter a greeting to the two visibly upset women, Jean quickly turned on her heel and forced Marie against the wall. As Marie stared up into Jean's sad eyes, the woman leaned in and placed a loving gentle kiss on Marie's lips. As the kiss turned into a slow sensual kiss, Jean gently placed her hands on either side of Marie's face. When Jean released her hold on Marie after a moment, she broke away from Marie's lips, and reluctantly backed away from her girl.

"What the hell?" Logan began, as he moved in to stand closer to the pair. "Didn't know you were that good of a kisser!" Logan added, making Jean smile for a moment.

"I just got rid of the mental block I placed in her mind. She'll be fine in a moment or two…and besides, that kiss will probably be the last one I will share with Marie for a long time…I just wanted to feel her lips on mine one last time" Jean explained, her eyes displaying a lost and longing look as she stared deeply into Marie's eyes.

"Wow…" Marie began, as she quickly gave her head a shake, as to erase the feeling of disorientation from her young mind.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah…are you?"

"I'm holding on…" Jean answered with a look of sadness, her hand holding Marie's for a moment.

"Please don't let go…" Marie pleaded with a haunting look, as Jean moved forward and placed her hand against Marie's cheek. Jean gently caressed Marie's cheek with the pad of her thumb, as Marie stared longingly back into Jean's teary eyes.

"Never…" Jean promised, before being interrupted by Logan clearing his throat loudly.

"Hey love bird…you two better separate before someone sees you breaking the rules…" At hearing this, Jean backed away from a gloomy Marie, who shook her head in agreement to Logan's warning.

"Yeah…I better go back and talk to the Professor anyways. I just have to ask him something…I'll see you" Marie replied, before making her way back to the Professor's office.

"See you…" Jean responded gloomily; unaware of the true meaning behind Marie's last words. Jean's eyes watched Marie enter the Professor's office, a lost look played on her face as a tremble formed on her bottom lip, while Logan watched on sadly.

"Uh, Professor?" Marie called out to the Professor, after opening the door and making her way back into the office.

"Yes Rogue?"

"May I ask a favor?" Marie asked with a hopeful look on her creamy complexion.

"Sure! What is it Rogue?"

"Kitty and I were wondering if we could live in our own separate rooms…you know, no longer having to live with 8 other girls!" Marie explained, as the Professor nodded his head in contemplative thought.

As Jean stood in front of a visibly worried Logan, her eyes dropped to the floor, her face darkening, which added to her current depression.

"Jean? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…man can Charles be such a bastard sometimes!" Jean replied through an uneasy chuckle.

"What? Even worse than me?" Logan replied, causing Jean to laugh as Logan smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Logan for the laugh. I better get going though, before Marie leaves the Professor's office and tries for another kiss. I really have to work on avoiding her-cause if I don't its off to prison I go-"

"What?" Logan interrupted.

"I can't talk about it right now Logan…Marie heard it all, she'll tell you all about it" Jean responded through a few tears, as she pushed past the big man to make her way back to her room. "Oh and Logan!"

"Yeah Jean?"

"I know my love well enough to know when she's planning to do something stupid" Jean replied, as Logan shook his head in agreement

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Logan replied with a smile as his thoughts went back to Marie.

"As I was saying. I know my lover enough to know that she's planning something…do me a favor and make sure that she doesn't try to visit me. I don't think I can handle the risk of losing Marie permanently…"

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Because if I try to tell her something now…she'll just focus on my lips or my breasts-and then she'll never get the message. I need you to tell her…"

"Why am I so special all of a sudden?"

"Because you don't have breasts!" Jean replied with a wide grin, as she recalled how much of a fascination Marie had with her breasts.

As Logan watched Jean make her way down the hall in the direction of her room, he jumped at the sound of Marie yelling in praise.

"He said yes!" Marie replied jumping into Logan's arms, with a wide smile that confused the man when he compared Marie's reaction to her earlier one.

"Why are you so happy?" Logan asked, as he let Marie down to stand.

"I asked the Professor if Kitty and I could have a room separate from the other girls in my dorm room…and he said YES!" Marie exclaimed happily, before grabbing for Logan's big hand and dragging him around the corner and down the hall.

"What's so great about this again?" Logan asked, after Marie finally released his arm and stopped to talk.

"Well isn't it obvious? Now that I have a room alone with Kitty…Kitty can get me to Jean's room at night without getting caught!" Marie whispered in a low but excited tone, as Logan moved closer in order to hear and understand Marie's words.

"Oh, no you don't!" Logan began, but without much success as he soon found himself being dragged down the hallway and towards Marie's dorm room, where Kitty awaited them.

"Come on Logan! We have to tell Kitty the good news!" Marie stated, clearly uncaring of what Logan had to say.

"Look kid! I got something to say!"

"It can wait! At least until we're safely inside my dorm room!" Marie replied, stopping as she stood in front of the door leading to the dorm room. _Don't worry Jean! I'll make sure that we are back in each other's arms! Even if it's only at night…_


	15. Respect her Wishes

**_Respect her Wishes _**

"Hey guys! How did it go?" Kitty asked, as Marie and Logan entered the room.

"Fantastic!" Marie began, a wide smile spread across her creamy complexion, making Kitty frown in confusion.

"I would have thought that going to see the Professor about the deal would have made you a little less…happy? You did go to see the Professor right?"

"Yes…" Marie answered; dancing around the room happily, as Logan watched with a look of irritation.

"Ok…" Kitty began, her eyes watching the prancing Marie. "Logan, did you happen to take Marie to a bar on your way back?" Kitty asked, as she eyed the irritated looking man curiously. Logan glanced at Kitty for a moment, before returning his gaze to Marie, who at this point began to sing as she danced.

"Argh! A new nightmare has begun" Logan commented, not really giving Kitty the answer that she was looking for, but it still gave her a generalization of what might have happened.

"So Rogue…want to explain to me why your prancing around like a fool?" Kitty asked, hoping to get some answers to her questions.

"It's simple Kitty! I'm in love with the most beautiful, kind, carrying, smart, sexiest goddess that there is! And even though I'm supposed to never see her again until I'm 18, I have just swindled my way into seeing the love of my life…" Marie paused, as she made her way towards Kitty, grabbing the girl by the arms, before continuing. "…And every night, when everyone is asleep…I'll see my beautiful lover in her room! And as she sleeps, I'll sneak into her room, carefully slip under the covers and hold my love in my arms… and when she wakes we'll cuddle and kiss until I'll be forced to endure the misery of a whole day without her…that is until night falls and I'll be at her door once again!" Marie finished, a love struck expression plastered onto her face, as Logan and Kitty watched with wide eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Logan commented, as he held his stomach and pretended to vomit, as Kitty nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that Logan. This could possibly be the most disgusting load of sappy romantic crap that I have ever heard in my entire life!" Kitty agreed.

"That's because you guys have never been in love before…" Marie explained, as she held both hands over her heart and thought about Jean's smile. Kitty and Logan rolled their eyes, as they watched the spaced out look on Marie's face.

"Hate to tell you this kid! But what you're experiencing isn't love…on planet 'earth' we call what you have, lust!"

"No it's not! It's love! I feel love for Jean-not lust!" Marie exclaimed as Kitty chuckled in amusement.

"Hey! I don't blame you for lusting after Jean…I mean, that chick is loaded! A nice firm ass, great round tits-" Logan began, before being silenced by the feel of Marie's fist against his jaw.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Marie roared, after throwing the punch that made Logan loose his balance for a moment.

"Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed as she lunged after Marie, grabbing hold of the girl and forcing her down in an attempt to keep her from attacking Logan.

"Don't you ever talk about Jean like that again! Jean may have the most delicious body in the universe…but she's so much _more_ than that!" Marie stated, as she struggled to get out of Kitty's hold.

"Kid! Relax I was only joking! Haha! Nice arm you got their kid! Looks like you've been paying attention to what I've been teaching you about laying a good punch!" Logan responded with a chuckle, as he placed his hand over the red mark on his jaw line, where Marie had punched him.

"Have you calmed down?" Kitty asked after a moment, hoping that Marie had calmed down enough so that she could get off of the girl.

"Yeah, I guess…" Marie replied after a moment, her eyes shooting darts at Logan, as Kitty got off of her and helped her up. "I'm sorry Logan, for hitting you…" Marie apologized, her eyes still throwing darts at Logan.

"Don't be sorry, I would have done the same thing if someone said that about my girlfriend. And I promise not to say anything like that again, but only if you agree to something…" Logan trailed off, as Marie stared at him, waiting for the man to continue.

"Go on…" Marie encouraged, waiting as patiently as the young girl was capable of.

"I wont make any comments about Jean's body…if you agree to never talk about Jean in the mushy gushy romantic crap way again!"

"Deal!" Marie quickly responded, nodding her head in agreement, as Logan did the same.

"Uh, guys…maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about this incase the girls come back!" Kitty interrupted as Logan and Marie nodded their head in agreement.

"Good idea…let's go to my room" Logan offered, as he made his way out into the hallway.

"Sorry Logan…but I have a girlfriend-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Logan growled back, as he waited for a now laughing Marie and Kitty to enter the hallway.

"Sure Logan…you know we're hot!" Kitty stated with a sexy grin, making Logan roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night kid!" Logan huffed, as he made his way down the hall in the direction of his room, Kitty and Marie following closely behind him. When the three finally made their way to Logan's room, they quickly entered and shut the door behind them.

"So, now that we've calmed down a little bit. Mind telling me what I missed?" Kitty asked, as she raised her hands and then let them fall to her sides.

"Well, before I went to the Professors, we met up with Jean and…I kinda got distracted by Jean's lushes lips-"

"What did I say about the mushy stuff?"

"That wasn't mushy-that was descriptive!" Marie explained, as Logan eyed the girl seriously, before being interrupted by Kitty's voice.

"Ok, how about we flash forward to the point where you are in the Professor's office talking about the deal?"

"Oh, right…uh, well. We pretty much just talked about the deal…and then I asked him if you and I could have a separate room-"

"oh! What did he say?"

"He said YES!" Marie replied happily, as Logan rolled his eyes, before remembering what Jean had wanted him to talk to Marie about. But before he could open his mouth to tell Marie what Jean wanted him to tell her, Kitty's voice interrupted his chance.

"Awesome! God, I can't wait to move out-I mean most of those girls snore waaaaaaay to loudly to be normal…I'm definitely going to be in a better mood after we move into our separate room!" Kitty commented happily.

"Yeah! But, don't forget that you're going to have to faze me to Jean's room every night-"

"Marie-"

"what? You knew that was why I wanted a separate room. So I can see Jean late at night. And besides, you don't have to stay with me…you'll just drop me off at Jean's room at like 12:00 and then pick me up at 4:00 or something…that should give Jean and I enough time to have hot sweaty sex!" Marie ended on a high note, a grin playing on her lips. Seeing that this may be the best opportunity to tell Marie what he needed to tell her, Logan cleared his throat to get the girl's attention.

"Kid! I have to tell you something"

"later Logan, I'm reminiscing on the idea of being with my lover again-"

"Argh! Kid, I'm seriously going to hurt you if you don't let me tell you what Jean wanted me to talk to you about!" Logan growled in annoyance, but jerked into attention when Marie suddenly lunged at him.

"Oh shit not again!" Kitty said, as she attempted pry Marie off of Logan.

"She talked to you? What did she say? Does she want me to bring some whipped cream for tonight?" Marie asked, as Logan eyed the girl oddly, before helping Kitty get the girl off of him.

"Nope, sorry kid, she didn't mention anything like that. Jean wanted me to tell you to stay away-"

"what?" Marie interrupted, feeling crushed that Jean wouldn't want her to come over for a surprise sex visit.

"I'm sorry kid, but it's her wishes"

"why?"

"She doesn't want to risk loosing you permanently! She cares about you, and she wants to wait until it's safe for her to be with you…" Logan tried to explain, feeling sympathetic for Marie, who resembled a lost puppy dog, unsure of what to do or what to say.

"I should go see her…explain to her that we wont get caught and that I'll go insane if I don't get to see her…" Marie explained, making her way past Logan in order to get through the door and out into the hallway.

"Kid! If you love Jean you have to respect her wishes…she wants you to stay away so that she can be with you and not have to worry about going to prison" Logan explained, as he grabbed for Marie and pulled her away from the direction of the door.

"Is that what she said to you? She doesn't want me to visit her because she doesn't want to go to prison?" Marie asked, as she tried to jerk out of Logan's hold.

"Yeah!"

"Well, she got it all wrong!"

"Is that so?" Logan responded, as he lightly shoved Marie away from the door and towards Kitty.

"Yes!" Marie replied, anger coursing through her veins as tears of frustration fell from her eyes.

"Then explain it to me? How will Jean not go to jail for being with a minor?" Logan asked, as tried to ignore the upsetting sight of Marie's tears of frustration.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because…because we took the deal! Even if I get caught with Jean she wont go to jail!"

"I know!" Logan stated, his hands to his sides as he tried to ignore the obvious pain in Marie's eyes. "But if you really love Jean…you'll respect her wishes. Stay away from her until you're 18…" Logan soothed, trying as hard as he could to get Marie to understand.

"But it's not fair!"

"I know its not. But that's the way it is…you have to except that!" Logan replied soothingly, as Kitty moved to comfort Marie.

"Did she say anything else?" Marie asked, hoping that Jean's second message to her would help remove the sadness she was feeling at the moment.

"Well, she did say that she knew you well enough to know that you were going to do something stupid in order to see her…" Logan said, as he moved to lean against the wall, while Kitty and Marie moved to sit on Logan's bed. Marie laughed when she heard what Logan said; she nodded her head in agreement as she smiled at the thought of Jean saying that.

"She does know me pretty well…" Marie commented before adding, "anything else?"

"Well, she did mention that she would have told you all this herself but…you have a tendency to focus on either her breasts or her lips when she's trying to talk to you…so she wanted me to tell you all of this so she would be sure that you got the message…" Logan explained, smiling when he saw the comical look on Marie's face.

"That's true…it's hard to pay attention when your girlfriend is a goddess-"

"what did I say about the mushy stuff?"

"I know, I know…" Marie replied, chuckling softly, as she tried to keep her mind off of Jean for at least a moment. "God! It's going to be so hard to stay away from her…I can't even stop thinking about her for a second! She's all that I think about…" Marie commented, as she shook her head from side to side in an attempt to keep her mind off of Jean.

"Well, she also wanted me to personally make sure that you stay away from her…so I guess that I means that its up to me to get your mind off of Jean until you are 18-since you have such little self control as it is!" Logan replied, smirking as Marie flashed him an annoyed look.

"I don't mind making sure that you don't fuck up…" Kitty added, as she nudged Marie playfully.

"Thanks Kitty…I guess I need all the help I can get!" Marie replied, as she nodded her head in agreement, before her thoughts went back to Jean. "Since I can't see her anymore…can you guys at least go and talk to her-see how she is and junk?"

"Yeah, sure!" Kitty and Logan replied at the same the time, as Marie smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks! And uh, I was wondering if it'll be ok if I write Jean notes…and you guys can give them to her…that way I can talk to her without breaking any of the Professor's rules…" Marie explained, her eyes lightening up with hope.

"Sure thing Kid! I'm sure Kitty and I would be more than glad to give Jean a few notes from you…but we can't do this to often since Kitty and I do have lives outside of your better interests…" Logan explained, as Kitty and Marie grinned in slight amusement.

"Ok, well…then I guess we should get our things and move into our new room" Marie began, as she turned her gaze to Kitty, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Good idea Rogue…and besides, it'll help keep your mind off of Jean" Kitty responded with a nod of approval.

"Yeah, maybe…but I don't know, once you've seen Jean naked its hard not to think about anything else-"

"Kid!"

"I know I know…I was just thinking out loud!" Marie responded to Logan's warning with a smile, as she knew that she was getting on the older man's nerves.

"Argh! Kitty, get Romeo out of my sight she's driving me nuts!" Logan growled, as Kitty couldn't help but chuckle as she reached out for Marie's arm.

"Sure thing boss…" Kitty replied, as she forced Marie towards the door leading out into the hallway. When Marie and Kitty were finally out in the hallway, they turned to watch a grumpy Logan slam the door behind them. "He's a little grumpier than usual…" Kitty commented.

"Yeah…must be because I'm sleeping with the woman of his dreams" Marie commented, before turning to make her way down the hallway.

"I guess that would make anyone a little grumpy…so, where's our new room?" Kitty asked, as she followed Marie down the hallway. Marie tilted her head to the side to flash Kitty a devilish smile, and as Kitty pondered the meaning behind such an expression, she waited for Marie to answer.

"Don't worry Kitty! All shall be revealed in due time…" Marie said, as Kitty flashed her a crooked smile.

"Where is it?" Kitty asked again, suspicion evident in her voice, as she and Marie walked down a set of stairs, before turning the corner to enter another hallway.

"…Somewhere close to the heart" Marie answered in a cryptic manner, smiling dreamily as she remembered how sweet Jean's kisses were.

"Better not mean what I think it means…" Kitty warned, as she studied Marie's expression suspiciously.


	16. Friend against Friend

**_Friend against Friend_**

Thunder lit the gloomy sky, as the rain pounded the ground, creating large wet pools of water in sections throughout the front lawn of the mansion. And as a passion red sport's car drove up to the garage, Jean watched from one of the many windows looking out into the front lawn of the school.

_Scott's here…_ Jean commented to herself, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and watched the sports car pause in front of the garage door, only to enter it a few moments later when the garage door opened automatically. And as Jean watched the sports car enter the garage, and the garage door closing behind it, she sighed heavily as she tried to fight off the bad mood that threatened to ruin her day.

"Scott's here…" Came a familiar voice from behind Jean.

"Yeah..." Jean answered gloomily, her eyes still fixated on the depressing scene outside. As Storm stood a fair distance behind the taller woman, observing her closely.

"Aren't you happy he's here?" Storm asked, watching Jean's blank expression with interest.

"I'm leaping for fucking joy…" Jean commented with every ounce of bitterness that she could muster at the moment. And when Jean heard Storm chuckle softly, she couldn't help but turn her gaze to flash the weather witch a questioning look, which was quickly answered by Storm's next words.

"You're so cute when you're bitter…but I don't think you should be bitter-not when you have the chance to get back what you had before…" Storm began, as she stared off into the distance. "I mean…this is your chance to be the Jean Grey that I knew-"

"I still am the Jean Grey you knew…" Jean interjected, eyeing her friend with a look that startled Storm at first.

"The Jean Grey I knew, would never of had a relationship with a student!" Storm began cruelly, causing Jean to look away as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "The Jean Grey that I knew, wouldn't have kept such secrets from me" Storm continued, speaking her words more harshly as she maintained her slanderous assault.

Jean bit her tongue, as she tried to control the anger that suddenly presented itself within her. She tried to control the urge to slap Storm across the face, and make her understand that her love for Marie was more than lust, was more than what could be understood by society. And as Jean looked away, focusing her anger on the discomforting weather, she fought hard to control the images in her head, the images of her turning around and slamming Storm against the wall, making her take back all her hurtful words. And as Jean vaguely listened to Storm's next round of verbal insults, concerning her ability to work with students, Jean felt an overwhelming sensation that she never felt before. The feeling was hot adrenaline, something that even her self-control had difficulty containing.

_Who the hell does she think she is? Judging me? I'm her best friend! She's supposed to be on my side! _Jean thought to herself, her body shaking slightly as the anger began to awaken a side to Jean Grey that no one wanted to see. She bit her bottom lip painfully, as more angry thoughts surfaced in her mind, her irises slowly changing color to a most unusual shade. _She never talked like this to me yesterday…she was all friendly and casual-hell, she acted as if she didn't even know why I was on fucking probation! _Jean thought to herself, the veins in her neck bulging slightly, her bottom lip trembling, as her irises grew redder and redder.

"You do realize how sick this whole situation is, right?" Storm hissed, clearly unaware of the danger she was approaching.

"I don't know Ro…why don't you tell me just how sick this whole situation is?" Jean hissed back, her voice nothing like the sweet sound that was Jean's voice. No, this voice was rougher, trembling with an untamable fury-a voice that better suited anyone else but the usually soft and tender Jean Grey. But Storm still failed to notice the difference in Jean, she was to busy going on and on about Jean's lack of morality to notice the inevitable.

"It's disgusting!" Storm began, spiting out her first sentence as if the taste from forming it was like swallowing feces. "Think about it. You, a teacher in her late 20's, sleeping with her 17-year-old student-"

"I've heard enough!" Jean interjected, her eyes erupting in a burst of red-hot flames, as some of the objects in the room began to shake violently. Storm gasped, as she turned her attention to the paintings on the wall and the couch on the far side of the hall, which was now shaking violently by Jean's command.

"That's enough Jean! I know you're upset-but don't think you can scare me with your tricks!" Storm replied fearlessly, but she was scared, and Jean knew it. "The fact of the matter is…Scott's back! And now that he is, you have two choices. Number one; you forget about Rogue, get back with Scott, and be the Jean Grey that I knew before this whole mess started. Or, number two…you wait for Marie to turn 18, be with her, and lose my friendship in the process!" Storm explained, as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. _Why am I so scared of Jean? Stop it Ororo! Don't be afraid of Jean, she's not as powerful as she thinks-not to mention that Jean wouldn't dare do anything to you…or would she?_ Storm thought to herself, before taking a deep calming breath. With eyes red-hot and face grim, Jean smirked smugly as she digested Storm's words.

_Calm down Jean; don't get too upset…you must control yourself! Take a deep breath…good now take another…good! Now stop acting childish! No matter what Ro says…you have to let it go!_ Jean thought to herself, successfully calming her formally erratic nerves, as well as successfully taming her flaming red irises, which now returned to their normal color. For now.

"So what will it be Jean? Will you be Scott's girl and my best friend? Or, will you be Rogue's girl, and live the rest of your life as an outcast?" Storm asked; her eyes focused on Jean's tall form, waiting patiently for her best friend's response. Storm watched, as Jean nodded her head, chuckling softly, before turning her head to look deep into Storm's dark brown eyes.

"Ororo, if I choose to be with a man I don't love, and a best friend who deserted me when I needed her the most…what kind of person would I really be?" Jean asked after a long moment, her eyes still holding onto Storm's now enraged eyes.

"You insult me?" Storm began, her face contorted into a look of anger, as she took a few steps towards Jean. "You insult our friendship? Are you calling me a shitty friend?" Storm asked, her face a mixed form of anger and sadness, a look that did not compliment the weather witch at all. Jean looked down for a moment, before returning her gaze to the window, where she watched the rain in silence. Storm watched her friend for a moment longer, and with each moment her anger grew. "You bitch!" Storm exclaimed, causing Jean to flash her a hurt and bewildered look, as Storm's face returned to its twisted form of anger. "You'd choose that little bitch over me? You're best friend?" Storm continued, pausing for a moment to control her angry breaths, and to study Jean's plain expression loathingly. "You'd choose that little manipulative child over the love you had with Scott?"

"Scott could never love me like Marie loves me-"

"She's a child! A little 17-year-old child, with no experience, no maturity and no idea what she's doing with her 28 year old teacher!" Storm interjected, just as a bolt of lightening pierced the sky. Jean clenched her fists and tightened her jaw, as she felt the same anger rise within her as it had moments before. "…I mean, for Christ sake Jean! She's just a child…"

"I know what she is…" Jean stated dangerously, her eyes darkening gravely.

"What is she?" Storm asked after a moment, her body tensing as she waited for Jean's response. With Storm's gaze still placed on Jean, Jean turned herself to face Storm, her eyes staring down Storm as if the weather witch were her enemy and not her best friend.

"She's my girlfriend…and I care about her more than you can ever understand" Jean began, her lips trembling as the white hot adrenaline began to course through her veins, the feeling of invincibility making its way through her consciousness. Never before had Jean felt this way, feeling as if she didn't have to be nice, that she didn't have to be gentle and caring and soft spoken. She felt like she had the power, like she could do anything she wanted…or anything she thought of.

"Oh yeah, she's your girlfriend!" Storm began sarcastically, mocking the very idea that Jean and Marie would consider their relationship an actual relationship. "Oh, and I bet you cared about her…I bet you _cared _even more about her when she fucked you!" Storm roared, stopping when she noticed an all to peculiar expression on Jean's face. "Oh my God…" Storm began, before placing her hand over her mouth as realization seeped into her mind. Jean looked at her; fear and dread playing all over the tall woman's features, as she waited for the inevitable question.

"Ororo…" Jean began, her eyes silently pleading with Storm to not utter that sentence.

"Don't tell me…no, Jean…Jean, don't tell me you…no way…I know I said it but…I didn't think that, you, actually…" Storm struggled to say, as she shook her head from side to side and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Don't tell me you slept with her…" Storm rephrased her question, as she watched the sad expression on Jean's face.

"Ororo…I, I don't know…I don't know what I'm supposed to say-"

"tell me you didn't sleep with her…tell me you did not just commit statutory rape!" Storm begged, her eyes pleading with Jean to tell her that she didn't do what Storm feared she did. And as Jean looked deep into Storm's eyes, and turned away to watch the floor, that was all Storm needed. But somehow, Storm didn't want to believe Jean's guilty look, she needed to hear it in the other's woman's voice; she needed verbal proof.

"No, I didn't…" Jean lied, but undoubtedly knew that Storm picked up on the lie, and knew what the weather witch was going to say before she even said it.

"I have to tell the Professor…"

"Please don't-"

"he wanted me to let him know if you broke any rules at any time-"

"Ro, please, don't-"

"I'll see you later Jean, take care ok?" Storm replied sweetly, before turning to leave.

"Please, Ororo…please, don't tell him" Jean begged, now facing away from the large window to watch her friend, who still had her back to her.

"I can't do that Jean…you know I can't-"

"don't-"

"you knew the rules Jean…and you broke them. You gave me no choice-"

"please Ororo! Don't! Have mercy-"

"Jean, did you take the deal?" Ororo asked turning her head to stare back at the now teary eyed Jean. Jean looked curiously back at Storm, as she tried to interpret the meaning behind her friend's now unreadable expression.

"Yes…"

"Then that's all the mercy you'll need…no jail time for you!" Storm answered, shaking her head as she watched her teary eyed friend with a stone cold expression. "And hopefully…when Rogue turns 18, and she leaves this mansion and the X-Men for life. Hopefully, you'll wake up from this pretend world you made up…and return to us, as Scott's girlfriend, and my best friend…cause that's all you'll have now, when Rogue is gone and you're trapped here for the rest of your life!" Storm finished with a shrug, clearly thinking that after this rollercoaster ride of a power struggle, that she finally had the advantage over Jean.

"Marie! Oh, God Marie I blew it!" Jean cried out to her presently absent lover; falling to the floor on her knees, her head tilted downward, and tears falling down her face and onto the floor. "Oh, Marie…not even a day and I blew it! Oh, God Marie I'm so sorry!" Jean continued, as Storm watched with a look of confusion and pity towards her hysterical friend.

"Rogue's not here Jean…you'll never see her again. You might as well get used to that, because its reality now" Storm replied cruelly, pausing for another moment as to watch Jean's distress form for a moment longer.

"Marie…I can't let this happen, I can't! I need you…" Jean continued her one-sided conversation, breaking down both mentally and emotionally at the very idea of losing Marie.

"I'm going now…I'm going to talk to the Professor, I'll send Logan or Scott to check on you-"

"we're not finished yet!" Jean interrupted, her voice changing to a much rougher one. And as Storm turned to face Jean, she gasped in shock at the sight she saw before her.

"Jean! You're eyes!" Storm pointed out, watching as Jean's eyes turned a brilliant shade of red, before turning to a haunting shade of black.

"You. Will. Tell. Him. Nothing!" Jean stated slowly and with as much authority as she could muster, as she reached out her hand and used her telekinetic ability to force Storm to stay where she stood.

"Jean! What are you doing?" Storm asked fearfully, as she watched her friend approach her with a blank expression.

"I wont allow you to destroy the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Jean replied, her face darkening as she now stood in front of her friend, her hands outstretched and moving to place themselves on either side of Storm's head.

"What are you going to do to me?" Storm asked as she tried to break out of Jean's telekinetic hold, but found that her attempts were fruitless.

"I'm so sorry that I have to do this Ro. But you've left me no choice! I simply can't let you go off and tell the Professor that Marie and I have slept together…I just can't risk him believing you-despite the fact that you have no proof to support your claim. Well, that's not entirely true…if you told the Professor that I slept with Marie, then he'll just search my mind-or Marie's, and find the truth. So, I'm just going to make sure that the Professor doesn't find out…" Jean explained, before focusing her telepathy on Storm's mind.

"Don't do this Jean…don't erase my memory" Storm begged, as she found herself looking deep into Jean's blackened eyes. "You're not well Jean…let me go, this isn't like you. We'll go talk to the Professor, he can help you!" Storm added, before being silenced by Jean's haunting chuckle.

"I don't think so Ro, you see, I'm perfectly fine! Actually, I've never felt better! Now, please stop resisting…you're only making it more difficult for yourself…" Jean replied, focusing her energy on Storm's memory, looking specifically for one memory in particular. "Don't worry Ro! I would never harm you in any way…I'll just take that pesky memory of what happened tonight…" Jean began pausing to grin when she finally found what she was looking for in Storm's mind. "Including what's happening right now-so the Professor wont find out that I've tampered with your memory…cause that'll be a bitch to explain…" Jean explained, smiling amusingly before adding, "and then I'll let you go!" Jean finished, smiling wickedly when she terminated the threatening memory from Storm's mind. "And I promise that when this is all over…when Marie is 18 and I can legally be with her…I'll return what I took from your mind, and explain to you what I did. You can hate me later for doing this; I don't really care…all I want is Marie. I'll try to get you to understand my reasons for doing this, and hopefully, you'll forgive me. Cause actually, you are my best friend-even though you're kinda being a bitch right now…" Jean finished, letting go of her hold on Storm, before stepping back. Feeling slightly calmer than she felt before, Jean took a few calming breaths, as she tried to make sense of the events that just occurred. And when the realization of what Jean had done to Storm finally sunk in, Jean's mouth hung open as she watched her dazed friend with a look of horror and guilt. _I can't believe I did that! I can't believe that I actually used my powers on my best friend!_ _Why did I do that? Oh god! I can't believe I actually did that! What was I thinking? What was I saying? God, Ro was right…this isn't like me…this isn't like me at all!_ Jean thought to herself, before being interrupted by Storm's bewildered voice.

"Jean? Where am I?" Storm asked a bewildered look written all over the mutant's face.

"Uh, you're in the main hall…" Jean answered, trying as hard as she could to hide her guilt from Storm.

"What are we doing here?"

"We were on our way to greet Scott-"

"Oh, he's back?"

"Yeah! He, uh, he just entered the garage" Jean answered, her hand pointing in the direction of the garage.

"Oh, ok…well, uh, let's not keep him waiting! I bet he has a tone of luggage to carry!" Storm replied casually, showing no signs that she was aware of the events that occurred only moments before.

"Yeah, uh, ok. Let's go!" Jean answered as innocently and calmly as she could, not wanting Storm to get suspicious.

_Oh, God…how could I have done this to her?_ Jean thought to herself, as she walked down the hall with Storm next to her.

"What's up with the weather? Damn, it really sets a mood for a betrayal or something dramatic like that!" Storm commented, which left Jean with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Oh, Ro…please forgive me..._ Jean thought to herself, as she struggled to control the urge to both cry and vomit.

**_Authors Note:_** I don't know if this is Jean's actual age…but I'm just going to stick with her being 28


	17. Naughty Marie

_Naughty Marie_

Jean couldn't help but clench her fists when the sound of Scott's voice entered her ears. And as she struggled to maintain her calm and collected composure, she and Storm rounded the corner to find Scott standing out in the hallway talking to Logan.

_Oh boy, let's hope these boys can contain their hatred for each other_…Jean thought, grinning slyly as she and Storm soon found themselves standing before the two slightly tense X-Men.

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed happily as he turned to face Jean with one of his classic smiles.

Jean could only smile in return as she took in the image of Scott, whom she had not seen in months, and now was standing before her, dripping wet from the storm outside. "Hello, Scott…" she responded coolly, her arms folding over her chest as her eyes briefly met with Scott's ruby glasses before leaving to study Logan's gruff and annoyed features. "You boys getting along..?"

"Perfectly…" Logan growled unconvincingly, earning him a smirk from Jean as she shook her head knowingly.

"So, Jean…" Scott began in a high note, his full attention set on Jean and Jean only as he stared longingly at her. "It's been a while…"

"Yes…yes it has," Jean commented truthfully, her short temper seemingly fragile when confronted with Scott's presence.

"I guess we have a lot of catching up to do," Scott continued, while Storm and Logan watched the two in silence. Jean didn't bother uttering a response, seemingly not able to find it in her to say anything to the man who walked out on her--humiliating her and making her feel worthless.

And as the uncomfortable silence began to worsen, Storm took it upon herself to add some sort of supportive line to help keep the struggling conversation going.

"Yes, well, I think I speak for us all when I say that we're all glad to have you back."

"Why thank you, Storm! It is good to be back…" Scott replied happily. Jean rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah…well, I should get going. I have a lot of marking to do…" Jean began as she moved in the direction of her room. "Bye, guys…" she added before making her way down the hall and away from a saddened Scott.

After returning to her room, Jean found a note on her bed. She sat on her bed and carefully held the important piece of paper in her hand.

_It's from Marie_…she thought, smiling as her eyes traced every curve of her lover's writing before focusing on the letter's message addressed privately to her.

**Jean, **

**I miss you so much! Being apart from you is driving me mad. I need to see you. I know that I saw you yesterday…but knowing that I'm not allowed to see you anymore makes each passing moment feel like years. I'm trying as hard as I can to restrain myself to only communicating with you through these notes (thanks to Kitty and Logan). But already I can tell that it's not going to be enough. I need to hear your voice-to see your beautiful face…maybe I just need to get used to this new way of communicating with you…but that doesn't mean that I have to start getting used to it now. ;) **

_What does she mean by that?_ Jean thought as she reread the last line in a weak attempt to translate the hidden meaning behind Marie's last words. "Oh, Marie…" Jean said out loud when realization struck her, just in time to hear a light knock on her door. _Don't tell me you plan to visit me,_ _Marie_, she thought as she rose to answer the door. _I should warn Logan what Marie might try to do_. She hid Marie's note. "I'll be there in a moment!" Jean called out to the person on the other side of the door when she heard the person knock for the second time. _**Logan? Can you hear me? **_

_**Yeah, I'm here, something wrong?**_ Logan asked after a moment of silence.

_**Logan, I just got a note from Marie…and I think she might try to visit me--**_

_**You have got to be kidding me!**_ Logan exclaimed in a huff, making Jean smirk slightly. _**I'll kill her, I swear! **_

_**Awww, don't do that, Logan…I kind of love her- **_

_**I know, I know. So what do you want me to do about it? **_Logan asked, his mind transmitting frustrated thoughts and annoyed emotions.

_**Could you just make sure that she doesn't try anything…preferably right now- **_

_**Why? You think she's going to visit you now? **_

_**I have a very big feeling that she will…hasn't done so yet, but I don't doubt for an instant that she wont try something soon…**_Jean responded knowingly, shaking slightly at both the possibility of her girlfriend's appearance and the consequences that would come from it.

_**Ok, Red, I'll go and see if Romeo's in her room…**_Logan said with a sigh, making Jean only slightly relieved.

As Jean made her way to her door, her hand on the handle, she muttered a quick "coming" when the person on the other side knocked for the third time. "I wonder who would be so anxious to talk to me right now…" she said out loud with a chuckle, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. As she turned the knob and opened the door, she gasped in shock at the unexpected person standing before her. "Marie!" Jean exclaimed in shock.

Marie jumped into Jean's unexpected arms and ruthlessly attacked her lover with her lips and tongue. "Jean…I missed you," she managed to say between each smoldering kiss.

With Marie's weight forcing Jean backwards, the two fell back onto Jean's bed and continued their battle for dominance, despite what Jean knew she should not be doing at the moment. As Marie's hand trailed underneath Jean's shirt to travel up her smooth torso, Jean couldn't help but release a few aroused moans. With Marie's lips now planted on her neck, Jean took this moment to try and awake from her sexual daze so she could at least try to regain some control over the present situation.

"Marie…you have to stop!" Jean uttered with much difficulty, as the blood in her head began to make its way down south, in the direction of where Marie's other wandering hand was making its way.

"Aw, come on, Jean…you know you want to," Marie answered before placing a playful bite on Jean's shoulder, causing Jean to squirm underneath Marie.

"Oh, Marie..!" Jean exclaimed passionately, focusing on the feeling of Marie's hand rubbing against her cunt before stopping to unzip her pants to get better access to Jean's pleasure.

"I love knowing you're happy," Marie whispered into Jean's ear before guiding two fingers between Jean's folds, seeking out Jean's center.

Marie grinned amusingly as she roughly inserted two fingers inside Jean, who gave a great moan of approval while her fingernails dug deep into Marie's shoulder. With Marie's lips in the crook of Jean's neck, Marie wasted no time in pleasing her girl. With her fingers pumping a sweet rhythm inside Jean, Marie was so preoccupied in pleasing her lover that when she felt herself being pulled away from Jean, she hadn't even realized it until it was too late to react.

"What the hell!" Marie exclaimed angrily, twirling out of Logan's hold before roughly pushing the man back.

"Logan!" Jean practically shouted in the midst of her shock as she quickly got up and tried to get her pants back on.

"Marie! What the hell is this?" Logan shouted angrily, one finger pointing directly at Jean.

"What does it look like? I'm fucking my girlfriend!"

"No…really? I wouldn't have guessed!" Logan replied sternly, as Jean watched while trying to control her deep flush.

"Thanks for coming, Logan…I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped us," Jean interrupted thankfully.

Logan flashed Jean a raised eyebrow before returning his attention to a pacing and not so happy looking Marie. "No, problem, Jean, I knew things didn't smell right when Kitty got back to her room to find Marie gone!" Logan growled the last part at Marie, who was trying to look as innocent as possible under the current situation.

"I thought Kitty wasn't allowed to leave Marie on her own?"

"That's right, she wasn't! But Kitty promised to deliver Marie's note to you. So, apparently, while Kitty made her way to your bedroom to deliver Marie's note, Marie snuck out, and when Kitty came back…no Marie!" Logan explained, putting extra emphasis on the last part.

Jean crossed her arms disappointedly, eyeing Marie sternly before making her way to a smirking Marie.

"That's not funny, Marie."

"Yes it is…" Marie countered with an even wider grin.

"No, it's not, Marie. You know better than to come and visit me now. You know what will happen if we're ever caught together…"

"I know, I guess it just turns me on…" Marie partly explained, smirking when she saw the strange looks forming on both Logan and Jean's faces at hearing this.

"It turns you on?" Jean asked as calmly as she could, trying as hard as she could to contain her amusement and to maintain her serious tone.

"Well, yeah, I mean, the whole idea of getting caught! I mean, doesn't it turn you on?"

"No."

"No? Not even a little?"

"Not when there's a real chance that I'll lose you as well as be sent to prison."

"It won't happen, I swear…"

"It will happen if you don't cooperate," Jean interjected, a little too loudly and forceful for Marie's taste, or even Jean's, but Jean knew that she had to get Marie to understand.

_Oh no, Jean sounds angry_… Marie thought, as she looked deep into Jean's anxious eyes. Logan crossed his arms uncomfortably at the threat of an approaching argument between the two lovers.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I just want you to take things more seriously…to understand the consequences of your actions-as well as mine," Jean replied as truthfully as possible, her hands reaching out to hold onto Marie's arms.

Marie couldn't help but lower her gaze from Jean. "I understand perfectly."

"There's no doubt that you understand. It's just…you need to control your affections for me-it'll get us caught-ok, sweetie?" Jean interjected again, but much calmer and kinder than her previous words. Marie gulped loudly, nodding her head solemnly, her eyes avoiding Jean's, her hands threatening to sink to her sides if not for Jean holding them.

"I just thought…I thought that you liked it-"

"I did-"

"And I thought that I had an opportunity to be with you again-an opportunity that may not come often…" Marie explained, hurt and frustrated over the stressful situation.

"We can't do this again. At least not now…" Jean said somewhat forcefully, her expression solemn.

Marie was about to open her mouth to respond to Jean, when Logan suddenly grabbed for her arm and slowly guided her back into the hallway.

"Kid, we better get going…"

"No, wait! I'm not finished talking to Jean!"

"Write her a note!" Logan exclaimed harshly, clearly still upset at Marie for her carelessness. As Logan dragged Marie out into the hallway, Jean stood back and listened to the distant voices of Marie and Logan arguing as they quickly evacuated the area.

_Naughty, Marie_…Jean thought with a smile before moving to close the door.


	18. Violent Thoughts

_**Violent Thoughts**_

"Stay in this room and don't you dare leave!" Logan commanded with all his authority, his mighty finger pointing at a protesting Marie.

"But, Logan—"

"No buts! You stay in here until you can get it straight into your head that you cannot see Jean until you're eighteen! I ain't taking any more of your horny shit—so don't try anything!" Logan interjected. He wasn't really angry with Marie, just mildly annoyed with her inability to do what she was told. As he attempted to leave the room, he turned around to add more to his previous statement. "I'm serious, Rogue…anymore misdemeanors from you and I will tie you to your bed at night and watch you like a hawk! No more funny business, you hear?"

"Got it, Daddy…"

"Good!" Logan replied quickly, before leaving Marie alone in her room.

_What am I going to do now?_ Marie thought as boredom set in when the restlessness began to mount within her. _It was times like these that I would go see Jean if I were bored…now that that's out of the question, what else is there to do? _Marie continued, reaching for her pillow and holding it against herself as she lay down on the bed, eyes searching the ceiling out of boredom. _It's Saturday. I have to have something to do. Maybe I should go out or something…maybe it will take my mind off Jean and this whole situation for a while_…Marie contemplated, her eyes moving to view her window, where she could see the beautiful afternoon sky, forcing the morning gloom away. _That's what I'll do…I'll go out with some friends! Yeah, that's a great idea! I need to keep my mind off Jean. The longer and better I do so, the less likely I'm going to do something stupid_…Marie thought. And with that thought still fresh in her mind, she got up from the bed and left the room in search of Kitty and the rest of her friends.

Meanwhile, as Marie went in search of her friends, Jean was in her room trying desperately to wash away her arousal thanks to Marie. She stood in the shower, letting the cold water devour her body and dampen her excitement. She shuddered as the cold water moved all along her shivering wet body. Her nipples were erect and her fingernails, as well as her lips, were turning blue as she tried to avoid the urge to pleasure herself.

_Oh, Marie…only you can make me cum it seems_…Jean thought as she remembered her previous attempts to relieve the throbbing sensation, which whenever she tried to relieve that discomfort she would fail miserably, between her thighs. _I must have tried at least three times! Maybe your touch is the only thing that will relieve me? Am I going to have to take a cold shower every time I think of you, since you can't be here to relieve my itch?_ Jean thought her thoughts directed to Marie, which obviously the young girl wouldn't hear, but if she did, one could only imagine what her response would be. _Oh, Marie, if only you hadn't made love to me…we should have done so when we could actually be together. That way, I would be able to go on without sex—since I wouldn't know what it would be like—what I would be missing_…she admitted to herself while chuckling softly in agreement. _Yes, if I hadn't of known what it would be like to sleep with you, it would have made not seeing you a lot easier_…she continued, resting her head against the cold tiles of the shower. _Maybe I want to see you so badly right now because I miss you…or maybe it's because I'm horny! _Jean concluded, laughing out loud in response to the thought. But her laughter and momentary relief was spoiled at the sound of a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Jean called out as she moved to stand up straight in the shower, her long red hair tied up in a bun so as to avoid getting wet.

She stopped and strained her ears in an attempt to hear a reply. When none came, she turned off the water, dried herself then wrapped the towel around her body. She made her way towards her door a moment later, curiosity evident in her expression as she called out again, "Who is it?"

"It's me…" the boyish voice answered. "Scott," Scott clarified sheepishly.

_Oh great_…she thought, groaning slightly before opening the door to greet a smiling Scott. "Hello, Scott," she greeted with an unconvincing enthusiasm.

"Jean, hey, I, uh, I was told you live here now…and I…was wondering if we could hang out for a bit," Scott offered, his ruby lenses offering Jean mountain loads of memories of the two together. Each memory making her hate Scott more and more by the second, as feelings of betrayal and humiliation reminded Jean why she shouldn't even consider giving Scott the honor of talking to her.

"Well, I don't know, Scott…I'm kinda busy right now…" Jean answered, showing as much disinterest as she could in order to give Scott the message that she couldn't care less about him.

Scott nodded his head in understanding, as he quickly looked Jean over. "Oh, yes, so I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you while you were taking a shower. I uh, if I had known, I wouldn't have disturbed you," Scott said truthfully.

Jean just eyed him with the same disinterest look, except this time she smirked when she noticed how Scott's eyes seemed to linger on parts that his eyes had no business looking at.

_Pig! Those parts are reserved for someone who actually loves me!_ Jean thought, her hand moving to the side of the door and clutching it as anger began to course through her previously calmed veins. And as she watched Scott's eyes continue to travel to inappropriate areas, while talking and acting oblivious to his actions, Jean's mind began to flood with angry and bitter thoughts. _I should poke out your eyes for looking at me like that! Who do you think you are? Those parts are for my love—not you! _Jean continued her thoughts as her hand began to tighten its grip against the side of the door.

"Please, Jean. I just want to talk. That's all want…I'll leave you alone after that. Besides, I think we owe it to ourselves to bring closure to our relationship's sudden end…" Scott explained smoothly, his boyish smile trying as hard as its reputation could to get his way.

_Stop eyeing my breasts and maybe I'll consider sparing your life, you dimwit!_ A voice inside Jean's head lashed out, causing Jean to shake her head to both rid herself of the disturbing thought and the anger it brought with it. _Get a hold of yourself, Jean! Why are you thinking such violent thoughts? This isn't like you_…Jean scolded herself, before being interrupted by Scott's next words.

"So what do you say? How about a nice walk by the garden, we can talk about anything you like? Let's just take some time to catch up…" Scott offered in his sweetest and most convincing voice.

Feeling slightly guilty for the violent and mean thoughts that she was having about Scott, Jean couldn't say no.

"Ok, Scott. Just give me some time to get ready and I'll meet you out in the garden…fifteen minutes ok with you?" she answered after a moment, earning her a smile from a relieved Scott.

"Ok, that sounds great! I'll see you there, then!" Scott answered as Jean closed her bedroom door and started getting ready.


	19. The Kiss of Death

_**The Kiss of Death**_

The sun gleamed through the branches of the trees as Jean and Scott walked around the garden of the mansion. With a respectable distance between the two, they talked cautiously and laughed uncomfortably on occasion. From one's view, it would seem that Scott was getting more out of the conversation than Jean, who fidgeted with her hands and occasionally searched the area around her with her eyes in an attempt to focus on something to calm her growing irritation with Scott. Scott, who was standing as straight and as prideful as he could, held his hands behind his lower back, while puffing out his chest, and stealing a few glances at Jean.

"And so, I decided that I needed to return, where I belong…" Scott stated with finality, his eyes searching the uninterested expression on Jean's face.

"Um…" Jean replied shortly, her long red hair dancing off her shoulders as she stared off into the distance, unashamed of her rude behavior towards Scott.

"Well…" Scott began slightly unnerved that Jean was apparently not listening to his reasons of coming back to the mansion. "…aren't you going to say anything other than, 'um'?"

Jean rolled her eyes in annoyance as she responded curtly "Oh…" which earned her a curt laugh from a mildly offended Scott.

"Ok, now that we've covered those two possible responses…care to lend me an appropriate sentence? You know…an actual English response to an actual English conversation? Aren't you at all interested in why I came back?"

"Very interested, do continue—"

"Were you at all listening to what I was saying? Were you even on planet Earth when I confessed how broken I was without you?" Scott asked with intensity, his hand now clenching Jean's arm, forcing the other mutant to stop where she stood and to stare blankly back into Scott's ruby lenses.

"As a matter of fact…I was listening to you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Jean exclaimed fiercely back into Scott's face. "It's nice to know that when no one was there to iron your shirt, clean the dishes, make you snacks, make our bed, and do your laundry, that you suddenly remembered that you _love_ me!" Jean finished, spitting the words fiercely back into a shocked Scott.

"That wasn't the reason why I came back—"

"Oh, bullshit, Scott!" Jean interjected, her anger slowly mounting as she jerked her arm free from Scott's hold.

"I came back for you, Jean! For _you_—"

"Well, you can't have me—"

"Is it wrong for me to fight for the love of my life? Is it wrong for me to fight for what _you_ lost—"

"What _I_ lost?" Jean interjected, her eyebrows burrowed and arms flexed. She stared angrily back into Scott's ruby lenses. "That's an interesting choice of words, coming from the man who left and humiliated me!"

"You pushed me away—"

"You pushed yourself away when you decided that I wasn't worthy of your love unless I surrendered my entire existence to you! I wasn't worth your love until you knew that I was yours and only yours. If I didn't surrender 'all' of my independence to you, then I was not worth loving anymore."

"That's not true—"

"You're the biggest and smelliest bag of shit I have ever seen in my life—don't touch me!" Jean interrupted herself in response to Scott's arms reaching out to grasp onto her.

"You know what, Jean? I think that you are the biggest, smelliest bag of shit—not me! How the hell did you get into your head that I wasn't happy until I controlled every part of your life? Huh? Explain it to me, because this is all news to me!" Scott responded harshly, while holding onto the struggling Jean, whose blood had begun to boil with each second that Scott's skin dared to make contact with hers.

"I'm not going to waste any more time with you, Scott. I've already wasted years of my life by your side and two hours more by hearing you talk about yourself as if you were some kind of god. Should I worship you, Scott? Are you higher than anything else in this world? Should I, the poor servant, fall to my knees and praise you? Should I cover you in kisses and worship your body as much as you worship yourself—"

"Oh, no need for that, Jean. Save it for Rogue. I heard you would more than gladly go on your hands and knees and praise her—"

"SHUT UP!" Jean roared with such authority and power that even Scott was silenced for a moment.

There was a moment of intense silence before something within Jean began to rise to the surface, and with each word coming from her mouth, Scott sensed a growing change within Jean that he never imagined nor expected from his ex.

"You're not even worthy of speaking her name…" Jean continued, the veins in her neck starting to surface as Scott watched her closely, jealousy starting to cloud his judgment in realization of Jean's obvious devotion to Marie.

"So I guess it is true…" Scott began, his jaw clenched and grip tightening on Jean's arm.

"You're fooling around with that little brat—"

"Let go of me, you're, hurting, me…" Jean interrupted, each word spoken with a dangerous emphasis that could only be interpreted as danger.

"You're sleeping with that little 'child'—did it ever occur to you that Rogue probably isn't even out of diapers yet—"

"Shut up—"

"Oh, my mistake, I guess you're already aware of that fact. Can it be true that maybe you get off on the idea of being with a small child—"

"Shut up, Scott," Jean continued to interrupt in an attempt to silence the ugly and hurtful words coming out of Scott's mouth.

"Can I ask you a small question? Yeah? Ok, um, wow, uh, how can I phrase this?" Scott asked himself mockingly as he guided Jean forcefully behind a tree where they would be carefully hidden, before continuing on. "Mmm, this might come out sounding a little awkward…but, what the hell, I'm sure it's going to be nothing compared to what you'll get in prison—"

"Let go of me, Scott, I'm serious—"

"Ok, Jean, listen up, 'cause here's my question. Does molesting a child who's barely out of diapers turn you on? Does Rogue thank you with a great big squeal of delight—" Before Scott could comprehend, Jean slapped him hard across his smooth face.

Scott stumbled backward, a hand moving to place itself over the bright red mark that began to show where Jean had hit him. Jean watched him, anger enveloping her beautiful features, her eyes darkening slightly as her more vengeful and enraged side began to take over. Scott flashed Jean a look of shock as he stumbled over to Jean, his eyes showing both rage and shock as he licked his lips thoughtfully.

"Ok, maybe I deserved that—"

"You think?" Jean quickly replied her hands balled up into little fists, her eyes looking deep into Scott's.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I guess the whole situation is not as bad as it could be…" Scott began, stopping to lick his lips as Jean watched on with a suspicious glare.

_Funny how you can go from calm, to psycho, to calm again in a matter of minutes, Scott_… Jean mused, smirking slightly as she watched Scott's expression coldly. _But hey, who am I to judge anyways? It's not like I win the award for the most calm and collected when under pressure_… Jean continued, frowning instantly as she reflected on that truth.

"I mean, it's not like you actually slept with Rogue—"

"And what makes you think that?" Jean interrupted before her common sense could stop her. _Oh shit, Jean! Why did you say that?!_

"What?" Scott responded bluntly, his eyebrows burrowed as his mind interpreted the obvious remark. "You don't mean to say…" he led on, his head shaking slightly from side to side as Jean watched him with an unexpected coolness.

"That I slept with her?" Jean answered, her voice changing to a cool and unusual tone, one that didn't suit her at all. _I feel funny_… Jean couldn't help but think to herself, as she suddenly began to become aware of the strange feeling that began to flood her senses.

"Did you?" Scott asked before moving a little closer to Jean. He seemed unaware of Jean's strange behavior, since he was too preoccupied with jealousy and an almost uncontrollable urge to make his emotions physical.

Jean smirked as she flexed her small muscles, her body and mind suddenly rushing and thriving upon this unusual feeling of invincibility. This feeling that seemed to overtake the real Jean Grey, and replace her with a stronger, bolder, vengeful, and more powerful side of Jean Grey. A side that refused to be covered up by the soft spoken and gentle Jean any longer, a side that refused to let this opportunity for revenge get away, and so it clouded her mind, and replaced it with darkness as it moved to grant the jealous Scott his doom.

"I can't believe it," Scott began, his arms flexing as his hands balled into tight and dangerous fists. "I can't believe that you would embarrass me like that…that you would throw away your chance with me to be with that little punk!" Scott finished, his hands grasping Jean's bare arms in a tight hold.

"Believe me, Scott…" Jean began, her eyes blackening and grin widening, as she made sure her hands were in contact with Scott's bare skin. "…she's worth it," she finished with enthusiasm, just as black veins appeared like wildfire on both Scott and her face.

"Jean…what are…you…" Scott struggled to say before the breath from his lungs was stolen from him.

Jean's hands moved from Scott's arms to latch onto his face, and as she closed the gap between him, she prepared herself for his last moment as a living being on this planet. She leaned forward, uncaring of the intense fear in her former lover's, who had now lost the ability to speak as his lungs slowly collapsed and his strength quickly left him, eyes. And as her lips grew nearer to Scott's parted lips, not parted voluntarily of course, but merely a reflex of his approaching death and his weak attempt at drawing another breath, she kissed him. With her eyes closed, Jean greedily took in Scott's energy, as the poor mutant slowly began to disintegrate into nothing as the last of his life energy began to wither.

_**Jean...why?**_ Scott called out to her through their brief telekinetic link.

_**Oh, Scotty, I can't risk you spilling the beans on Marie and I…you understand, don't you? I've got to protect my lover—you'll only get in my way,**_ Jean answered, slowing

the draining processes slightly as to allow the conversation between her and Scott to continue.

_**But, Jean, why?**_ Scott asked, his voice in Jean's mind slowly weakening.

_**Because I can…**_the woman answered coldly, before allowing the last bit of existence form Scott to be drained into her, and gone from life forever. As Jean opened her eyes, she watched as the rest of Scott's body evaporated into the air, leaving nothing but a weak whisper, the final words of Scott Summers.

_**Who are you? …**_were Scott's last words, his whisper so soft and weak that it took a moment for the woman to realize what Scott had said.

And as her eyes moved to stare up into the sky, she smirked triumphantly as she answered, "I am the Phoenix."


	20. Scott’s Gone!

_**Scott's Gone!**_

"That will be all…" the Professor instructed to his students, who then began to put their books in their bags as the bell that signaled the end of the period rung. "No homework tonight, children. I'm feeling generous today!" the Professor added, much to the students' joy.

"YAY!" the students replied happily as they quickly shifted out the door and into the hallway, only to be greeted with the usual heavy traffic from the other students who were on their way out of class.

The Professor smiled happily as he thought about his students and how proud he was of them. He tapped his thin, wrinkly fingers against his oak desk, stopping only when an intense razor-like pain entered his mind.

_Argh_…the professor thought, his long fingers going to massage his temples as the pain grew stronger.

The room began to spin, slowly at first, as a faint voice whispered its distress in the professor's mind. The voice was faint, pain filled, and awfully familiar. The words were so slight that the professor could not interpret or understand what the person was saying. He focused his mind on the voice, trying desperately to link his mind with the mind of the distressed soul that cried out in agony.

_**Can you hear me?**_ …The Professor called out in his mind as he tried to set a link to the mind of the distressed man.

The pain in the Professor's head began to worsen as the one solitary voice of the distressed man began to rise.

_**Heeeeeeelp!**_ …The Professor managed to hear, his heart thumping violently in his chest as his mind struggled to locate the man's position as well as connect with the man's mind in order to calm the distressed soul.

_**Scott? Is that you?**_ …The Professor asked when he realized whom the voice belonged to.

The Professor was about to ask another question before being silenced by Scott's next pain felt scream. The scream was filled with agony and was so powerful that the Professor couldn't tell if it was Scott screaming or if it was him. He could almost feel Scott's pain as images of Scott's final minutes telepathically came to him. He saw Scott, veins appearing all over his face and body, his eyes wide as the life forced drained him. The Professor couldn't see who the attacker was, and as he watched Scott's body disintegrate, he felt as though he was disintegrating with him. The Professor knew no fear like the feeling that was now coursing through his veins like ice. He never felt such power and knew that the possessor was far more powerful than any mutant he had ever encountered—and the realization terrified him. He was so enveloped in the last few seconds of Scott's life that when Logan barged through the door to address the now screaming Professor, he hadn't realized the other mutant's presence until Logan attempted to shake the Professor back into reality.

"Professor, wake up!" Logan roared, assuming that the Professor was having a nightmare since his eyes appeared to be shut.

After a few shakes, the Professor stopped screaming, his eyes wet with tears and body shaking violently. He looked up at Logan, who couldn't help but look as worried as he felt as he watched the horrified look in the Professor's eyes.

"It's ok, Professor, it was just a dream…" Logan soothed as he removed his hands from the Professor's shoulders before taking a few steps back.

"No, Logan, it wasn't…" the Professor began, before being interrupted at the sound of his office doors slamming open to reveal a very alarmed and worried Storm.

"Professor, what happened? I heard you screaming, and I came a fast as I could!" Storm began before being silenced by the Professor's next alarmed words.

"There's no time for small talk, I'll be fine. There's no time to explain—go out into the garden and see if you can find Scott—"

"Why, is there something wrong?" Logan asked, his arms folded and eyebrows burrowed.

"I think something happened to him—please, there's no time to explain, just get to the garden and see if you find him!" the Professor pleaded.

"Ok!" Logan and Storm both said at once as they bolted out of the room and quickly made their way towards the garden.

The Phoenix moved along the long hallway silently. It did not speak, it hardly breathed, and it showed no emotion as it walked towards Jean Grey's room. Its eyes stared straight ahead as its hands stayed close to its sides. Its face was neutral and emotionless. Although it looked like Jean, anyone who would have had the chance to see Jean at that present state would know right away that whoever that thing was, it was not Jean Grey. The thing that had taken over Jean, and had so ruthlessly murdered Scott Summers, thought nothing about the murder it had just committed. It felt no guilt, no remorse, and no sense of a conscience.

The Phoenix had no repentance for the crime it had just committed. To it, Scott's death was as natural as breathing, and was not worth any more time thinking about. To it, just like all things, death was natural and Scott's time was now, and nothing could have changed that. To it, Scott wasn't even worth the kind of attention that life had thrown him. To it, Scott was like any other person on this planet, a flesh and blood capsule of a weak and worthless creation. A death was a death—let the strong survive and the weak fall to the very bottom of the food chain. The Phoenix had no need to think that any other mutant or human on this planet was worth more than a thought. What did it matter to her? The only thing she needed on this planet was herself…and Marie of course.

Despite the fact that the Phoenix was the exact opposite of Jean Grey, the Phoenix still possessed at least one common desire with Jean…the desire of Marie. But the question was; how dangerous was the Phoenix's desire for Marie? Was it just a sexual desire for the girl? Or was it the same emotion that the real Jean Grey felt for Marie? How could it be sure? Not even the Phoenix recognized this emotion. All it knew of Marie…was what it got from Jean's mind. And, of course, its first encounter with the girl a couple of days ago when Marie made love to Jean. At the very thought of that event made even the Phoenix blush.

When the Phoenix finally made it to Jean's room, it had just put its hand on the doorknob when, suddenly, it began to feel dizzy.

"What the..?" It began as it raised a hand to its head and stumbled clumsily back and forth before attempting to steady itself. "What's happening to me?" it asked itself out loud, grimacing as a powerful bolt of pain began thumping in her head. _I need to sit down_…it concluded as it opened the door and entered Jean's room.

After closing the door shut behind it, the Phoenix collapsed onto Jean's bed and soon fell asleep, exhausted over the events that had just enfolded in the garden, and probably exhausted from the mental effort of maintaining control over Jean's body.

_Practice will make perfect_…it thought before drifting off into sleep.

Jean awoke to the sound of a knock on her door. She sat up and rubbed her temples as a slight discomfort and a soft ringing noise pained her head.

"I'll be there in a minute," she called out before checking the time and seeing that it was 7:30 PM. _7:30?! I've slept all day!?_ Jean thought in alarm.

"That's ok, Ms. Grey, I'll just slip this note under the door. I've got to get going anyway…" Kitty's small voice came from the other side of the door.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kitty, I'll be there in a minute," Jean replied quickly as she made her way to the door, opening it before Kitty could respond. "Hey, Kitty, what do you have for me?" she asked sweetly, smiling at the sight of the cute little girl who smiled back politely.

"A note from your beloved…" Kitty answered with a grin as she watched Jean cross her arms before answering,

"Oh?"

"Yes. She asked me to send this to you when I got the chance," Kitty said as she handed the note to Jean.

"Why, thank you, Kitty. Now, how has my dearly beloved been? She hasn't been too much trouble, has she?" Jean asked with a smirk as Kitty blushed violently in response.

"Well…she's been behaving…thank God!" Kitty began, pausing for a moment to release a cute giggle before continuing. "She talks about you, a lot."

"Oh?" Jean answered with a smile as she held the note lovingly in her hands.

"Yes. She cares a lot about you, Ms. Grey. I just thought I'd say that…" Kitty replied with a smile before remembering something. "I better go...I'll talk to you later, Ms. Grey."

Jean just smiled as she watched the young girl wave goodbye before making her way down the hall.

"Goodbye, Kitty, and thank you for this note," she thanked as she watched Kitty turn slightly to wave goodbye again before continuing on her way.

Jean waited until the girl turned the corner before returning back to her room, where she opened the note and eagerly read the message written by Marie.

**Hey, Jean,**

**Logan told me that you finally got your computer hooked up, so I was hoping that you and I can talk on msn instead of making Kitty and Logan play messenger for us. I got your email address from Logan and I added you on msn—so what are you waiting for? Go on msn so we can talk. :P **

**I hope to see you online. :) **

**I love you **

**Marie (aka that chick you like. :P) **

Jean grinned amusingly at the note as she quickly moved to her computer. After turning her computer on and signing into her msn account, for which she mostly used to send and receive emails, she accepted Marie's request to be added onto her contact list. A moment later, Jean found Marie on her contact list and quickly opened a chat window with Marie.

_**Author's Note:**_ I wanted this part of the story to sound authentic so most of Marie's responses are in basic msn talk—since Jean and Marie are talking to each other on msn.

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:43:00 PM) **

Nice display name. I didn't even have to check your email to know that it was you ;)

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:45:15 PM) **

What's wrong with my screen name?

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:46:00 PM) **

It's so you

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:46:35 PM) **

I'll take that has a compliment lol

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:47:00 PM) **

Lol?

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :(**_

**Says: (7:47:30 PM) **

Yeah… lol laughing out loud

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:48:40 PM) **

Aw. And here I thought lol meant lots of love :S

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:49:05 PM) **

Ilysfm 3

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:49:37 PM) **

What does that mean?

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:50:15 PM) **

Ilysfm I love you so fucking much 3

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:50:17 PM) **

Marie! Language!

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:50:45 PM) **

But, baby, I'm professing my luv 4 you!

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:51:30 PM) **

I deeply appreciate that, but watch the language!

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:52:23 PM) **

Ok, ok, I'm sorry…4give me?

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:52:45 PM) **

I already have :)

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:54:15 PM) **

I have another 1. 1 that I think you'll like a lot better—or will at least make you smile…

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:54:25 PM) **

Ok, what is it?

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:55:30 PM) **

Ilulafklc

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:55:45 PM) **

What does that mean?

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:56:48 PM) **

Ilulafklc I love you like a fat kid loves cake

_**Jean **_

**Says: (7:56:58 PM) **

Very cute Marie :)

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (7:57:20 PM) **

Well it's true. I love you

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:05:45 PM) **

Are you still there?

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:07:55 PM) **

Yes

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:07:58 PM) **

Oh…

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:09:22 PM) **

So, I heard that u and Scott went for a walk

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:09:46 PM) **

Where did you hear that?

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:10:17 PM) **

From Logan

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:10:28 PM) **

Oh

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

Says: (8:11:38 PM)

So what did u guys talk about?

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:11:56 PM) **

Nothing, really…we just talked for a minute or two and then I went for a nap. I actually don't really remember too much about the conversation. It's kinda weird actually…

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:12:00 PM) **

What do u mean?

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:12:49 PM) **

Well, I remember him coming to my door this morning to see if I wanted to go for a walk and have a chat. I remember going to the garden with him. And after that, things get a little shady…all I remember is waking up in my bed—alone mind you!

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:14:22 PM) **

Good!

That's weird though, Jean. Did u hit ur head or something? 'Cause, it seems a little weird that u remember going for a chat with Scott, but u don't remember coming back to ur room for a nap…

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:14:54 PM) **

I know what u mean. And no, I didn't hit my head or anything. At least, I don't think I did… I don't know what to tell you, Marie

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:15:09 PM) **

How did u feel when u woke up from ur nap?

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:15:39 PM) **

Well…I did have a slight headache and ringing in my ears…but that's not a big deal—you know I get headaches all the time

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:16:26 PM) **

Ok, now I am really worried. U HAVE to go see Hank. Just to make sure that nothing happened to u or anything

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:17:42 PM) **

I'm sure I'm fine, Marie. I'm a doctor after all

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:18:34 PM) **

Jean. U remember going on a walk with Scott and u remember talking with him—but you don't remember coming back to ur room or anything like that. I think u def. need to go see Hank

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:18:50 PM) **

I mean, what if Scott did something to u?

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:19:20 PM) **

Like what, Marie? He drugged me?

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:19:24 PM) **

YES!

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:19:30 PM) **

Marie, Scott did NOT drug me

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:20:11 PM) **

How do u know? U don't remember—he could have offered u a drink and drugged u!

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:20:30 PM) **

Marie, you're being ridiculous now…

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:21:16 PM) **

He could have hit u over the head as an act of revenge when he realized that there is no way in hell he can get u back!

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:21:41 PM) **

Is that so, Sherlock? If Scott did that then how did I get back to my room?

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:22:34 PM) **

He either carried u back—or you woke up and walked back to ur room and collapsed onto ur bed because u were tired. And when u woke up, because of the blow and the concussion, you couldn't remember what happened!

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:22:36 PM) **

Marie…

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:23:53 PM) **

And then, not wanting to get into trouble for attacking a fellow X-Men, he ran off! He didn't tell any1 where he was going and was so affected by his crime that he left all of his stuff and just ran away and hoped that he could get away before I could kill him!

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:24:12 PM) **

Yes, that's prolly what happened. Yeah, that prolly y no1 can find him

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:24:27 PM) **

Scott's missing?

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:25:55 PM) **

Yeah, everybody's out looking for him right now. I'm not 'cause I personally don't give a flying fuck where that bastard is—but apparently golden boy has fans…who r outside looking for him…I can't 4 the life of me wonder y any1 would give a shit—but apparently some do

_**Jean **_

**Says: (8:26:03 PM) **

Oh my God…

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:27:08 PM) **

Yeah, I know…

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken—The Rogue is NOT amused by school work :( **_

**Says: (8:29:17 PM) **

So…what did u and Scotty talk about on ur short lived walk?

Jean was about to answer when Logan, without warning, busted through Jean's unlocked door.

"Jean!" Logan greeted with a huff, sweat beading off his face as Jean attempted to recover from her apparent heart attack.

"Jesus Christ, Logan. You scared the shit out of me—have you ever heard of knocking?" Jean responded harshly as she minimized the chat window that had her conversation with Marie, so that Logan could not see whom Jean was talking to.

"Sorry, muffin. It was an emergency, not to mention that the door was open," Logan answered as he invited himself into Jean's room, closing the door behind him so he could have a private conversation with Jean.

"What's the emergency?" Jean asked as she turned around in her chair to give Logan her full attention.

"Jean, it's about Scott…" Logan began, taking a short moment to collect himself before continuing. "He's gone."


End file.
